


FFXV: Mina Edition

by Lesphantom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: FFXV with an added twist....





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

I groaned. Pain shot through my stomach. I opened an eye and I glanced around. Yep. No sign of Steve or Trisha. 'Fuck me...' I thought. I opened both eyes and I slowly looked around. 

There were about a dozen hornet looking creatures buzzing around my head and a giant cat like creature on the ground a few feet away from me. 'Killer bees and a coeurl... Fuck a duck backwards...' I tried to stand up. I hissed in pain and I glanced at my oozing stomach wound. Unfortunately for me, the couerl and killer bees heard my painful cries and they were beginning to converge around my position.

My vision was fading in and out and I could feel the coeurl's hot breath on my neck. 'This is how I die... RIP Mina... Well, might as well go out with a bang...' I thought. With the last of my strength I reached for my splintered spear on the ground next to me. I brought it up through what I hoped was the coeurl's neck. My eyes fluttered shut and I lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIRD PERSON POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The princely retinue was barreling back through Eos. They were heading toward Hammerhead after taking on a quest for Takka. Ignis sipped his ebony as he drove, his gloved left hand never leaving the wheel. Prompto captured pictures of the desert like scenery with his camera. Noctis was snoozing in the backseat, his head lolling to the side. Gladio was reading. Gladio looked up from his book and he glanced out of the window. He did a double take when he spotted an unusual group of daemons.

“Oh shit... Look over there, guys.” Gladio called.

“A coeurl and killer bees working together?” said Prompto, snapping a quick picture.

“That's unusual...” said Ignis, glancing over in concern.

“They're not attacking each other...” said Gladio. “That concerns me. Someone could be hurt over there...”

“Let's go check it out.” said Noctis, with a yawn.

“Excellent idea.” said Ignis. “That combination of daemons is not normal.”

Ignis pulled the car over to the side of the road. The crew drew their weapons and they approached the daemons. Something eerie was in the air as they approached. Without thinking, Noctis charged in against the coeurl.

“NOCT!” Ignis shouted.

“Oh shit... There's someone over by the group of killer bees.” Gladio said, swinging his sword at them.

“I'm on it!” Noctis said.

“Wait! We should have some semblance of a plan...” said Ignis

“Iggy, there's no time. It's already getting dark and whoever is over there could be hurt...”said Prompto.

“So, plan; attack.” said Ignis, quickly slicing into the coeurl as it came closer to him.

“Right.” said Gladio.

The boys fought the coeurl and the killer bees swiftly. Ignis immediately hurried over to the wounded person. He saw her chest rise and fall but yet he still felt for a pulse. The others were close behind.

“Miss...? Miss, can you hear me?” said Ignis. “Damn... she's unconscious...”

“That wound looks really nasty.” said Gladio.

“And painful...” said Prompto.

Ignis looked down at the woman's wound. It was a deep red in color and Prompto was correct; it looked painful. Ignis sighed and he pulled a small first aid kit from his pocket. He fished out a pair of tweezers. He very gently pulled back the white shirt the girl wore. 

Ignis nonchalantly took the girl in as he worked. She was beautiful, even with the dirt and grime caked on her face. She had shoulder-length auburn hair and olive colored skin. She was thin, but she was built. The shaft of a splintered spear was tightly gripped in her right hand. Ignis frowned.

“Is she alright?” came Prompto's innocent voice.

“I'm not sure. She is severely hurt. Knowing what the killer bees can do, that wound is probably full of poison.” Ignis explained. “It... doesn't look good.”

“D'you think that a potion would help until we can get her the medical care she needs?”

“It wouldn't hurt...” said Ignis.

Prompto handed Ignis a hi-potion and he backed up out of the way. Ignis sighed and he broke the hi-potion over her wound. He frowned as he looked at the wound more closely. It was slowly knitting itself back together, but Ignis remained concerned.

“We can't just leave her here. Especially in the condition she is in.” Gladio said. “Ignis, can we take her to Hammerhead?”

“That is do-able. It is the closest place... I'm growing more and more concerned the longer I look at it...” Ignis said.

“I'll find a medic on our way back.” said Prompto.

“Great idea, Prom.” said Noctis

“I'll carry her.” said Gladio.

Gladio bent down and he gently picked the woman up off the ground. A whimper escaped her lips. The gang looked at each other and they nodded. Ignis stood up, grabbing both the spear and the girl's blue backpack. He jogged ahead of the group, reaching the Regalia first. He held the door open for Gladio as he adjusted himself in the backseat with the woman on his lap. Noctis gently climbed in as well, slightly moving her feet. Ignis and Prompto hopped back into the front seat and Ignis drove off.

Ignis drove to Hammerhead as quickly and carefully as he could. As soon as they arrived, Prompto exited the Regalia, talking animatedly on the phone while running in to grab Cindy. Gladio gently picked up the girl and he carried her into the garage. Cindy came running down the way towards the group.

“Y'all know I'm a mechanic, not a medic right?” Cindy said.

“I'm calling a medic now.” said Prompto.

“See if he can get here as soon as possible,” said Ignis, checking on the girl. “I don't think she has very long....”

Prompto exited the garage still talking on his phone. Cindy cleared off an area of counter space. She motioned for Gladio to bring the girl over, which he did. Cindy couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl's wound.

“Oh My...” Cindy said, “Do you reckon she's got anyone lookin' for her?”

“Seems doubtful.” Ignis said. “All that was out there was her backpack and her spear. Both of which are in the trunk of the Regalia.” 

“We could get an ID on her if we went through that backpack...” said Noctis.

“Yeah... maybe. But that would be an invasion of her privacy.” said Gladio.

“Right.” said Ignis.

Prompto ran back in, a grin plastered on his face. “I got a hold of a medic. He's about ten minutes out..”

“Awesome!” said Noctis.

“Yes... Let's hope she holds on that long...” said Ignis.

Gladio frowned. “I hope she does.”

Moments later a car zoomed into the small service station. Almost as soon as it had stopped moving, a medic popped up out of it. He rushed over to the small crowd and the guys let him pass. The medic said nothing as he went to work. He swiftly treated the young woman's wounds. He broke a few curatives that Ignis didn't recognize over the young woman's wound. He let out a tired sigh as he stepped away from the girl.

“You're lucky you got her here when you did...” The medic said.

“That bad, huh?” said Noctis.

“That wound was riddled with poison. She has also lost a considerable amount of blood. I recommend a blood transfusion..” said the medic.

“Do what you can, sir.” said Gladio.

“Another hour and she wouldn't have made it...” the medic said, hooking up the IV with the bag of blood.

The medic sighed and he pulled out a few remedies, antidotes and other curatives out of his bag. He handed them to Ignis. Ignis took them gratefully. He began packing up his things.

“I'll be back for the IV pole in a few days. It's on the house since I happened to be in the area. Just take care of her.”

“Thanks...” said Prompto.

“We'll take care of her.” said Ignis.

The medic sent the crew a wave before hopping back in his car and driving off. Gladio sighed and he looked back at the woman, who was resting comfortably. Ignis approached the unconscious woman and he examined her closely. He sighed.

“We don't know anything about this girl...” Noctis commented. “What if she's an ungrateful bitch about this whole scenario?”

“Then we'll deal with that when we come to it.” said Gladio. “For now... we'll just wait.”

“Yeah... I guess... Poor girl.” said Prompto.

“Yes... She's been dealt a pretty atrocious hand.” said Ignis.

Cindy entered the garage once more. “Is she gonna be OK?”

“I hope so...” said Ignis.

“Are y'all worried?” said Cindy.

The boys nodded. Cindy smiled slightly. She pointed to the R.V. 

“Y'all can stay for free. Just this once though.” said Cindy

“Really?!? Thanks Cindy!” said Prompto

“Don't thank me!” Cindy said, “Thank paw paw...”

Gladio, Prompto, Noctis and Cindy started walking toward the R.V. Ignis on the other hand, continued checking on the young woman, worry furrowing the young adviser's brow. He could feel the stress beginning to build in his neck and back. He pulled a nearby chair close to the woman and he sat down. He let out a long sigh.

“I don't even know you, miss, but I am worried for you. No one should have to endure trauma as you have alone.” Ignis said. “I don't even know if you can hear me right now...”

“Ignis?” came Cindy's voice.

“Yes?” Ignis said.

“The garage ain't much but... it'll be warm and keep out the daemons tonight. You're welcome to stay in here tonight...”

Ignis gave Cindy a warm smile. “Thank you, Cindy.”

Cindy gave Ignis a grin. She crossed the room and she dug out two warm looking blankets. She gave them both to Ignis and she headed out of the garage. Ignis gently covered the young woman with the blanket and she made a contented noise. He smiled gently. Ignis went to the Regalia and grabbed a few cans of ebony. He headed back into the garage settling back down in the chair. He watched carefully as the girl's chest rose and fell. He opened a can of ebony and he took a long swig of it. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke in a strange place. My eyes darted around the room as a sinking fear crept into my heart. I realized I was in a garage. 'Hammerhead?' I tried to sit up and pain shot through me. 'Right. Killer bee venom mixed with a coeurl wound... lucky me...'

“Good to see you awake, miss!” a tired sounding British voice said.

“Um... yes...?” I said.

“My friends and I found you a few miles away. We realized you were hurt and we brought you here. How are you feeling?”

“Like a truck hit my midsection and then backed up and did it again...” I said.

“Quite the analogy, miss...” the man said. “Are you in pain?”

“Yeah.... but it's nothing I can't handle...” I said.

“Just to be safe, I'm going to use a hi-potion on you. Is that OK?” the man said.

“Yeah, that's fine.” I said.

The man reached over the table I was lying on and he grabbed a bottle with a blue-ish liquid in it. He gently pulled the blanket I was covered in down and he pulled my shirt up. With a small grunt he smashed the bottle and I felt immediate relief.

“Thank you...” I said. “Not just for the hi-potion, but for... yeah... the whole... saving my ass thing...”

“You're very welcome. My name's Ignis by the way. Ignis Scientia.”

“Nice to meet you Ignis.” I said, managing a smile. “I'm Mina. Mina Hammond.”

He smiled as he glanced at my wound. “We had a medic come check you out. He removed a lot of the poison and he recommended giving you a blood transfusion... Hence the pole...”

“Yeesh. That bad huh?”

“You seem loads better now, though...”

“How long have I been out?” I said.

“I'm not sure. When we found you it was just getting dark. Now it's 8:30 am.”

“Good Lord... Have.... Have you been here all night?”

“I dozed off for about two hours, but yes.”

“You should get some sleep, Ignis. I'm very grateful for what you all have done, but I'm virtually a stranger. You've gotta be on your guard out there...”

“Virtually, Miss Mina. You're not a stranger. Not any more.”

“Still...”

“I promise you, I'll get some rest in a moment.” Ignis said with a smile.

“Thank you...” I said.

I gave Ignis a smile and he shot me a grin back. His emerald eyes sparkled behind his silver spectacles. They looked tired. I yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted. 

“You should rest too, Miss Hammond. It'll help you heal...”

“Please... Just call me Mina. Or Min even....”

Ignis smiled. “Alright... Mina.”

“Yeah, resting doesn't sound like a bad idea.” I said.

He chuckled. “Get some rest, Mina.”

“OK... 'Night Ignis. And thank you...”

I closed my eyes. Ignis cleared his throat. I heard the sound of a can opening. I felt myself be pulled into sleep soon after.

Two hours later, I awoke to a man with long brown hair, a scruffy beard and tattoos hovering over me. I frantically searched with my eyes for Ignis. I found him moments later. He was sound asleep in a nearby chair with his head on his arms at my feet. 

Ignis was cute. His hair was spiked up in the front and it sort of reminded me of a bird's feathers. But it looked so soft. His eyes were absolutely mesmerizing. It was like he was looking into my soul each time he looked at me. He seemed like he was overall a very sweet man. 'Shit, Mina... you're doing it again... Stop it...' I thought. My thoughts wandered back to the guy currently glancing at me. Was this one of Ignis' friends?

“Oh! Hey! You're awake!” the man exclaimed softly once he noticed I was awake.

“Hello...” I said, warily.

“I'm Gladiolus Amicitia. You can call me Gladio. I'm with sleeping beauty over there.” He said, pointing to Ignis.

I chuckled and then I winced. “OK, ow... laughing hurts...”

“Sorry...” Gladio said, wincing in empathy.

“It's alright. I'm Mina. Nice to meet ya'.”

“So... how'd this happen?” Gladio said.

I gave a snort. “It's a long story.”

“I got time.” said Gladio.

I sighed. “My brother, his fiancee and myself were attacked by a dozen coeurls and killer bees. I was knocked unconscious after a coeurl tore into me. When I woke up, my brother and his fiancee were gone. I stabbed the last coeurl with the last of my strength and I blacked out. Then I woke up here. So, it's safe to say Steve and Trisha aren't exactly lookin' for me... since they left me to die...” 

“Your own brother left you to... What kind of heartless bastard is he?!” Gladio said.

“Well, that's Steve. He's been looking for a way to get rid of me since I was fifteen. I guess he found his way...”

Gladio shot me a sympathetic look. “Don't let it get ya' down, kid. As far as I'm concerned, you're more than welcome to tag along with us. Well, me, Iggy, Prompto and Noctis that is...”

“Noctis? As in the prince?” I said.

“Shit... um.... yeah... Keep that on the D.L., though, OK? He's going off to get married.”

“So... y'all are members of the Crownsguard?”

“Part of it, yeah.” 

“Damn...”

“Again, keep that under your hat so to speak...”

“Yep. No problem...”

“I'm so fired...”

“Hey, don't sweat it. I'll keep my trap shut.” I said.

“I appreciate it, Mina.”

“So! How'd you get that beauty of a scar?” I said, gesturing to the gash along Gladio's eye.

“Oh this? I was protecting Noct from somethin'. I don't remember what now, but.. yeah.”

I chuckled and then hissed in pain. Gladio's eyes softened. I held up my hand and I took a few deep breaths. I felt like I was in a Lamaze class. Gladio raised a brow.

“You OK, Mina?”

“Yeah... Pain sucks.”

“You're dealing with it well.” said Gladio.

“Thanks.” I said, with a smile.

We heard a slight groan. Gladio turned slightly and I could see that Ignis was beginning to awaken. Ignis groaned a bit more after moving his stiff neck. He blinked in the sunlight and he looked at Gladio. 

“'Morning...” Ignis said, sleep still in his voice.

“'Morning Iggy.” Gladio said.

“Hi.” I said.

“How's the patient this morning?” Ignis said with a smile.

“Sore...” I admitted.

“For good reason.” said Gladio.

“Yes, quite.” said Ignis. “So, I shall return with breakfast.”

“Sounds good...” I said. “I am feeling rather hungry... But! D-d-d-don't trouble yourself...”

“It's no trouble at all, Min.” said Ignis. “Care to help me out, Gladio?”

“Uh... sure.” said Gladio. “New recipe?”

“No... An old favorite seems apt for today.”

“Sure.” Gladio said. “Nice meeting you Mina. I'll prep the other two before they meet you.”

“Am I that bad?” I said, with a smile.

“Nah, just teasin' ya'.” said Gladio.

“Come now, Gladio.” said Ignis.

I watched as Gladio gave Ignis a slight nod and he ran off. I let what Gladio had said sink in. He had invited me to join a group of crownsguard members. I bit my lip. On the one hand, I would have back up in case a situation like the one I was just in were to arise again. On the other hand, would they throw me out on my own if I couldn't keep up? My mind was racing.

I decided that if I were to join this band of merry men, I would need to build my strength back up. I slowly got to a seated position with much effort. I swung my legs over the side of the bench I was laying on. I held on to the IV pole for support as I stood up on jelly legs. 'Come on, Mina... You can do this.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third-Person POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis let out a tired sigh as Gladio explained what had transpired while he slept. Ignis shook his head as he tossed the diced onions he was chopping in the pot with the potatoes. He turned to the taller man.

“I didn't mean to tell her.... It... it just slipped out.” said Gladio.

“So, let me get this straight, you told Mina that we were crownsguard members escorting Prince Noctis to get married AND you invited her to come with us?” Ignis said.

“Yes...” said Gladio.

“She was bound to find out eventually...” said Prompto. “Better she find out from us than from someone else.” 

“So! We have an injured commoner in our company now...” said Noctis.

“Yes....” said Gladio. “Unless you have other thoughts, Noct...” 

“No. It's cool. It might be nice to have a woman in our company for a while...” Noctis said.

“She certainly won't be going out there alone if I have any say in the matter.” said Ignis.

“Agreed. And if I ever find that brother of hers, I'm going to kick his ass...” said Gladio.

“What? Why?” said Prompto.

“He left her to die in that field...”

“Holy damn...” said Noctis, his eyes widening.

“Incredible.” Ignis said in disgust. “Some people are so heartless...”

Ignis began whisking some cheddar cheese into his scrambled egg mixture. He placed them in the pan. It sizzled to life. Noctis looked up from his phone. He squinted into the distance.

“Noct, don't squint.” Ignis chided. “You'll ruin your eyesight.”

“Uh... Iggy..? I think our patient is escaping.” said Gladio.

“Damn... Gladio, would you mind watching the eggs for me?” Ignis said.

“Sure thing, Igg.”

Ignis bolted across the parking lot. He met Mina near the Regalia. He leaned against the fancy car and he cleared his throat. She looked up, a deer in the headlights look in her eyes. Ignis felt his heart leap when he actually looked in her eyes. They were a brilliant blue-green and they had a certain softness to them. He leaned against the car, gazing at her sternly over his glasses.

“Mina, what are you doing?”

“Trying to get stronger...” Mina said, sheepishly.

“By possibly opening that wound again?”

“I wasn't—”

“Get in the car, Mina.” Ignis said tiredly.

“What?” Mina said.

“Get in the car. I can't carry you right now due to the IV pole and I don't want you walking over there on your own.” 

“Ignis, I gotta get--”

“Please, Mina.” Ignis pleaded.

Mina sighed. “OK..”

Ignis carefully helped Mina into the passenger seat of the car. He checked the IV pole she was dragging with her and he gently pulled the needle out of her skin since the bag was empty. He made sure Mina was settled in the car before he put the IV pole back in the garage. He hopped in the driver's seat and he drove over to the R.V. It was three feet, but it was a tension filled three feet.

“Sorry..” Mina mumbled.

“It's alright...” Ignis said with a sigh.

Mina opened the car door and she carefully got to her feet. Ignis came around to the side and he helped her out of the car. Mina gave Ignis a small smile. Ignis smiled back.

“You're already getting stronger...” Ignis muttered.

“Mina, right? I'm Prompto Argentum. Nice to meet you. You can come sit by Noct and I if you want to.”

Mina smiled slightly. “Hi, Prompto. Nice to meet you too.”

“Hi Mina. You probably know who I am...”

“Prince Noctis... I'd bow but I may not be able to right myself.”

“I know you mean well.” said Noctis.

Mina smiled. Ignis resumed his place behind the stove and Gladio joined the others at the table. Mina looked down awkwardly. Gladio leaned across the table and he touched Mina lightly on the arm. She looked up.

“Relax, kid. We're not gonna bite... Honest.” said Gladio.

Mina chuckled and then she winced slightly. Ignis looked up in concern. Gladio let out a sigh. 

“Mina, are you OK?” said Prompto.

“Yeah... It just... hurts to laugh. It'll get better. I'm doing OK” Mina said.

Ignis smiled. “Mina, how do you take your eggs?” 

“Cooked preferably...” Mina said with a smile. “Any way you wanna make 'em is fine.”

Prompto and Noctis laughed. Gladio shook his head but he chuckled. Ignis grinned as he plated up breakfast. Mina smiled but she sat quietly.

“So! Mina.... How good are you at King's Knight?” Noctis said.

Mina chuckled and she held back a wince. “ I suck. My brother, Steve, tried to teach me but he's got the patience of an angry spirahorn.”

Gladio laughed. “You'll learn fast with this one. He plays King's Knight ALL THE TIME.”

“Indeed.” Ignis said. “Breakfast.”

Mina went to stand up. Prompto gently pushed her back down. He shot her a smile and he brought her her plate of food. Mina smiled warmly at him. He nodded.

“Thank you, Prompto.” Mina said.

“You're welcome!” said Prompto, sitting next to her with his own plate.

~~~~~~~~~~~Mina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took a bite of the breakfast that Ignis had prepared. I felt like I had gone to heaven. The eggs were fluffy and full of flavor. The potatoes were cooked perfectly and they had that onion taste that I loved. I took small bites, wanting to savor the taste. I caught the guys looking at me. I lowered my fork and I set my hands in my lap.

“Is it passable to your tastes, Mina?” Ignis said from the stove.

“Oh, yes. It's very good, Ignis. Best eggs I've ever had... Thank you.” I said.

“Good.” Ignis said.

“Are you not eating Iggy?” said Prompto.

“I am eating. As I go.” said Ignis. “Gotta get these done.”

I heard water running. I turned around to find Ignis scrubbing dishes. He would stuff forkfuls of food in his mouth in between scrubbing and soaking pans. Ignis lifted a black can to his mouth before diving into the dishes again.

“Dude... come sit! The dishes can wait...” said Prompto.

Gladio stuffed the last of his breakfast in his mouth. He rose, taking his plate with him. He set the plate in the sink. He gave Ignis his plate and he literally pushed Ignis to the table. Ignis whirled around.

“Gladio! There's dishes to be done!” Ignis said.

“I've got the dishes. Visit a bit...” said Gladio.

Ignis sighed. He sat down and he shot me a small smile. I smiled back at him and he ate silently. Prompto finished his meal next and he brought his plate to Gladio. To say I felt awkward would be an understatement. Not to mention I was trying to mask the immense amount of pain I was in. I continued eating the last of my potatoes and Ignis took my plate. Noctis scooted over next to me and he showed me his phone. It had King's Knight open on it.

“You look a little overwhelmed.” The young prince whispered in my ear. “Play my character for a while... Try to relax.”

I shot Noctis a sincere smile. “Thanks.”

I engrossed myself in Noctis's phone. I probably made him lose three or four rank spots but I was enjoying myself. Before I knew it, Noctis' battery was dying. I jumped when the notification popped up.

“What's up, Mina?” Noctis said.

“I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I-I killed your battery.” I said.

Noctis laughed. “Relax, Mina. That's what they make chargers for right?”

“S-S-S-Still... I'm sorry...” I said, bowing my head.

“No sweat! Don't worry about it Mina. I'll charge my phone and it'll be alright.” 

I nodded and I remained silent. Noctis got up and he gently squeezed my shoulders before leaving to put his phone on the charger. I felt awful. Ignis tapped me on the shoulder and he gave me a friendly smile. 

“Mina, would you mind if I took a look at your wound once again?” Ignis said.

“Um... sure...” I said.

“Do you think you can stand on your own?” said Ignis.

“I can try...” I said.

Ignis shot me an encouraging smile. I pushed on the table and I got to my feet. Ignis looked pleased. I still felt wobbly on my feet. I held on to whatever I could to make it back over to the garage. 

“Well done, Mina.” said Ignis.

“Thank you. My legs are still a bit wobbly.” I said.

“That is to be expected. You had lots of poison in your system.” Ignis said. “Lie down if you would...”

I did as Ignis asked and he gently lifted my soiled shirt. He cut through the bandages. I saw his eyes dart around the wound. He nodded. He then reached for a hi-potion.

“Am I dying?” I said with a grin.

He chuckled. “No. Not yet at least.”

I smiled. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

He grinned. “You are very welcome, Mina.”

He smashed the hi-potion over my stomach. I felt my skin knitting together. I resisted the urge to start squirming around. 

“Ignis?”

“Please, call me Iggy. Everyone else does.”

“Iggy? Why Iggy?”

“I don't know actually. It's just what Noct used to call me when I was younger. I guess it stuck...”

“Then I will call you Iggy...” I said, with a grin.

“Oh! That reminds me!” He left the garage but he came back a moment later with my backpack and spear. “I had the foresight to grab these from the plain we found you on. Hopefully, everything is still there...”

“Thank you!!!” I said.

“You're welcome.” said Ignis. “I'm going to wrap you with some gauze just to be safe.”

“Okay.” I said.

Ignis gently wrapped my torso and I flipped through my newly found phone. I sneakily snapped a candid of Ignis. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his light brown hair was a bit disheveled. He looked adorable! I was grinning from ear to ear when Ignis finished.

“Done.” said Ignis.

“How'd the wound look?” I asked.

“Loads better. You'll have a scar but...”

“I'll have a neat story to tell too.” I said.

“Precisely.” said Ignis.

“So! Shall we rejoin the guys?”

“Are you up for the walk? Or shall I fetch the Regalia for you...?” Ignis said.

“I'll try to walk. Can't have you guys babying me all the time...” I said, with a smile.

“I admire your strength, dear.” Ignis said.

I smiled, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. “Thank you.” 

I stood up. My legs felt a lot less wobbly and I was able to walk a few feet at a time without holding on to something. Ignis cheered me on. I laughed and I shocked myself when it didn't hurt. I arrived at the RV with my spear and backpack. I tossed my phone at Noctis. He caught it with a grin.

“Play something. It's only fair that I let you drain my battery since I drained yours.” I said.

Noctis laughed. “You're OK, Mina...”

I smiled. “Glad I have your approval, your highness.”

“Dude, call me Noct, OK?”

“Sure, yeah...” I said.

“So! With Mina feeling better, shall we head off?” said Ignis.

“Sure. Assuming Mina's OK with hanging with a bunch of crazy guys for a while.” said Noctis.

“I'm game. If you guys are up for dealing with a crazy woman for a while that is...”

Prompto grinned. “I'm in.”

Gladio stood up. “Me too.”

Noctis nodded and he looked to Ignis. “Iggy?”

“As long as she is careful not to open that wound back up.” Ignis said with a smile.

“No promises!” I said with a wink.

“Let's head out then. We may do well to pick up a few hunts. It'd give us all some experience and it would give us a chance to see how Mina does in a fight situation.”

“Right. To the motel.” said Prompto.

The five of us headed toward the car, Noctis still playing on my phone. I squeezed in the back with Noctis and Gladio. Gladio gave my shoulders a squeeze. He pulled out a book a few moments later. Ignis carefully pulled out of hammerhead and we were on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was up earlier than usual. I made a small fire and I sat in Gladio's camp chair. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I began playing King's Knight, vainly trying to get to Ignis' level. I foolishly had bet him that I could whup him. I was not succeeding...

“Hey Mina.” came Prompto's voice.

“Hey Sunshine! What's got you up so early?” I said.

“Gladio's snoring...” Prompto said, stretching.

“I'm so glad I have my own tent.” I said.

“Ignis insisted... He said 'A woman needs her privacy.'” said Prompto doing his best impression of Ignis.

I chuckled. “That he did...”

“So... um....”

“What's up?” I said.

“Noct stole a glance at your pictures last week when he was updating your version of King's Knight...”

“Ah, dammit....”

“He saw a picture of a sunset you captured over Hammerhead. Could I see it?”

“Uh.... sure.” 

I pulled out my phone. I flipped through the pictures until I found the one Prompto was talking about. The picture had the service station in the foreground with splashes of purple, yellow, red and orange in the sky behind it. The sun was barely visible behind the buildings. In all honesty, I had taken the picture to try and draw it. His eyes got huge as I handed him my phone. I wanted to crawl back in the tent. He shot me a dazzling smile.

“Holy shit! That's an amazing shot!” said Prompto.

“It's shit. As is my phone's camera.”

“Well... would you like to take a picture or two with my camera?” 

My eyes widened. “You'd let me do that?!?!”

“Hell yeah. I wanna see what you can do.”

“I won't be as good as you, Sunshine.”

He blushed. “Come on, Min... I'm not that good.”

“You are. And you're blushing, Sunshine.”

“Gah!” He said, turning away.

I laughed. “Are we going to go capture sunrise, Sunshine?”

“We're gonna try. Come on.” said Prompto, pulling me to my feet.

I walked with Prompto to the edge of a small lake. We sat on a rock cliff a few feet above the water and we watched as the first bits of color flooded the sky. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. Prompto passed me his camera and I nearly dropped it out of nervousness. My stomach churned.

“Go for it, Mina.” 

I sighed and I turned Prompto's camera on. “I feel kinda sick, Sunshine...”

“Just breathe, Mina...”

I nodded and I snapped a few photos with shaking hands. Prompto disappeared behind me and he rubbed my shoulders a bit in an attempt to get me to relax. I took a few deep breaths and I snapped a few more pictures. Prompto re-appeared next to me and I handed him his camera back. He smiled. He flipped back through the pictures I took and he grinned widely.

“Min, these are amazing!!! Well done! I knew you could do it!”

“Thanks, Sunshine.” 

“Hey Min?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you call me “sunshine”? I don't mind it, but I'm just curious...”

I smiled. “Because you brighten my day with your smile, Prom. You always seem to have a grin on your face, even when things look dark.”

“I brighten your day?”

“I mean,... When I'm around you, I can't help but smile. You just radiate happiness to me. You're like the brother I never had... er... the other brother I actually wanted...”

He grinned and he pulled me into a tight hug. “Thanks Mina! You're not so bad yourself...”

I laughed. Prompto enveloped me in another hug. We watched the rest of the sunrise together, laughing and joking around. Prompto snapped a few pictures of the sunrise and the various colors the sky turned. He then nabbed a few of me.

“Hey Sunshine?”

“Hmm?”

“Lemme take a few of you. You're never in any pictures.”

“No one wants to see pictures of me...”

“That's bullshit and you know it...”

He looked uncharacteristically sad. I immediately felt awful. I raised a brow and I pulled him into a hug. He sadly stared off at the water. I let out a sigh.

“What's wrong, Prompto?”

“N-nothing! I'm fine.”

“Prom... don't bullshit me. What did I say?”

“You didn't say anything... Pictures of me... they... they just don't mix with me...”

“That's fine, hon. We don't have to take pictures of you then...”

He sighed. “Did I ever tell you how I got into photography?”

“No...”

“I used to be extremely obese. My adoptive parents were never home and I had to sort of fend for myself. This was before I met Iggy so I had no idea how to cook anything but grilled cheese. I ate a lot of stuff that was easy to get but was awful for you. I found a small dog one day. It's leg had been hurt and I spent two days nursing it back to health. I woke up one morning and it was gone. A few days later, I received a letter in the mail from Lady Lunafreya. She had gotten my address via a bandana I had tied to the dog's leg. She thanked me for caring for her dog whom she sent after Prince Noctis. At the time, Noct was going to my school. She had asked me to look after Noctis as well as I took care of her dog. I felt so ashamed of my body and my self image was shit. I didn't feel as though I was worthy enough to talk to him. So I lost weight... LOTS of weight. I took a picture of myself each week to track my progress. After a while, I looked back at old pictures and I hated how I looked. I still hate how I look... I hate seeing my face staring back at me through the pictures I take...”

“It makes sense I guess... But Sunshine?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I take some pictures of you for me? I gotta have a pic or two of my adopted brother if I ever go off on my own again...”

“Do you plan on leaving?” Prompto said, worry in his voice.

“No... but it might happen, hon...”

He grinned at me. “Sure you can have some pictures... What pose milady?”

I smiled. “Well, first... I gotta go cheesy...”

I had him raise his camera so it looked like he was taking picture of me taking a picture of him. I snapped the photo. He laughed.

“OK.. that is cheesy...”

I continued snapping photos of Prompto in various poses. He was laughing until he was red in the face. He nudged my shoulder and he pulled me next to him. He grabbed my phone and we took a selfie. He then pulled out his camera and we took a selfie with that.

“So! Ready to head back sis?”

I grinned at the nickname. “Yeah, Sunshine. Think Iggy's awake yet?”

He grinned widely. “You've got a thing for Ignis!!!!”

“Shut up...” I said, my face going red as a tomato.

“Holy shit!!! You do!!!! AHHHHHH that's so damn cute!!!”

“Prom.... Please... don't say anything...” I pleaded.

“Why not Mina?”

“I don't want things to be... weird between Iggy and I. I mean, seriously...”

“I won't say a word, Min... but you definitely should...”

“Yeah, when pigs fly...”

“Who knows? There may be a flying pig daemon we don't know about yet...”

“Prompto....”

He lay a gentle hand on my shoulder. “My lips are sealed, hon.”

“Thank you...” I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

We walked back to the haven. Ignis was up early as usual and he was already prepping breakfast. Prompto ran ahead. My nerves went absolutely crazy. I took a few deep breaths before approaching the cook.

“Morning Iggy! What's for breakfast?” Prompto said.

“Good Morning, Prompto!” Ignis greeted. “We're having garula steak, eggs, bacon and sausage.” 

“Sounds delish!” said Prompto.

“It'll be a bit of work, but I'm hoping things will cook well.” said Ignis.

“Mornin' Iggy.” I said, walking over.

He looked up and he shot me a smile. “Good Morning, Mina...”

I stepped up next to him, looking over his shoulder as he cooked. “That... looks like a lot of work...”

“It is. But if I start now, I should have it ready by the time we start dinner...” Ignis said.

I laughed. “Right! Need any help?”

“Not at the moment... I'm still trying to wake up a bit...”

“You... just woke up? Kinda slept in a bit today did ya'?”

“Yes, just a bit.” 

“Are you hoping the smell of food will wake up the sleeping Prince.”

“I doubt it, but I can dream can't I?”

I laughed. Ignis sipped his coffee. I grinned. Ignis wouldn't be Ignis without Ebony. I leaned against the table.

“That one recipe that Takka had in Hammerhead...”

“The bean stew one?”

“Yeah, that one! Could we do that for dinner sometime soon?”

“Of course!” 

“Awesome!!” I sang.

He laughed. “Yes, quite. Did you find that recipe that you wanted to show me the other day, my dear?”

“No... I'm a little pissed that my phone kinda ate it...”

Ignis chuckled. “Ah, technology...”

“It can suck a... pelvis.”

Ignis nearly spit out his coffee to laugh. “Suck a pelvis?”

“I dunno....”

He chuckled. “Ah, Mina... you always know how to start my day off right...”

“With my stupid humor and lack of speaking English skills?”

“Yes...” Ignis said. 

Gladio emerged from the tent. He gave Prompto a noogie. Prompto whined making Gladio chuckle. He patted Ignis on the back, glancing at what he was planning on cooking. He approached me.

“Hey Mina.”

“Hi Gladdy.”

“You up for a quick training session before breakfast?”

“I'm game.”

“Be easy on her, Gladio.” Ignis scolded. “Remember, she's still healing.”

“I'll go easy on her.”

I waved good bye to Ignis and Prompto. Gladio and I headed out to an open area. Gladio turned to face me. I reached behind me and I pulled out my spear. He grinned.

“Ready, Mina?”

“Always. Oh, and please, Gladio, don't go easy on me... How's that gonna help me get stronger?”

He gave me a devilish grin. “My thoughts exactly. I wasn't planning on going easy on you...”

I grinned back at him. “Good.”

We sparred for a good hour. Gladio's attacks were getting easier for me to dodge. Sweat was pouring off of both of us. I managed to get a few dozen good hits on Gladio, which I was insanely surprised about. He high-fived me as we wound down.

“Nice job, kid!”

“Thanks. Mobility is coming back slowly.”

“It's coming back quicker than you think, Mina. You came close to kicking my ass today. Well done.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Gladio.”

“I'd better watch my back or you'll take my job from me.”

“Hell no! I don't want that kind of responsibility. King's shield is a big deal!”

“Don't I know it!” Gladio said.

He sat under a nearby tree. I raised a brow. Gladio let out a sigh as he picked out a few blades of grass and he tossed them to the side. He leaned his head back against the tree. I sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“OK, what is up? Something is obviously bugging you, Mr. Shield...”

Gladio let out a humorless chuckle. “I don't feel very shield like...”

“Talk to me Gladdy.”

“I... Ugh... I'm not feeling 100% confident in my abilities here...”

“WHAT?! Gladio, you're fucking amazing! You're the damn muscle in this outfit. I would have been killed last week if it wasn't for you with those damn spirahorns. You're a damn good fighter and an even better shield. You've totally got this bro!”

Gladio chuckled. “Thanks kid. I needed a pep talk today.”

“And it's only 10!” I said.

Gladio chuckled. “You're getting stronger, kid. Like the moves I pulled on you today would have knocked you directly on your ass three weeks ago.”

“Gladio, three weeks ago, a feather could have knocked me out.” I said, with a chuckle.

Gladio laughed. “This is VERY true..”

I smacked his arm lightly. “Hey!”

He laughed again. “Hey, I'll race you back to camp...”

“You are so on...” I said.

I jumped to my feet. Gladio hopped to his too. He shot me a smirk. I put my game face on.

“Ready.... Set.... Go!” Gladio said.

I took off back toward camp. I set a steady pace. I noticed that Gladio was a few feet ahead of me but I wasn't worried. Once I saw the top of the tents, I dug in and I sped toward the haven, leaving Gladio in the dust.

“Shit...” Gladio said as he reached the fire. “How the hell did you catch me? I left you in the damn dust!”

“Tactics... I lulled you into a false sense of security before I whupped your ass.” I said.

Ignis shot me a grin from behind the stove. Noctis chuckled. Gladio shot him a glare. Noctis shrugged and he lazily gave me a high five as I passed. I chuckled and I walked behind Ignis to get a bottle of water from one of the three coolers. 

“I trust the training went well?” Ignis said.

“Yep. Things are beginning to come back mobility wise.”

Ignis nodded. “As it should be.”

“Uh huh.” I said, taking a long swig of water. “Breakfast smells amazing, Iggy.”

“Thank you Mina. It's coming along nicely.”

I snatched a piece of bacon. Ignis shook his head, but he was smiling. I grinned back at him and I bit into the bacon. As with everything Ignis cooked, it was delicious. 

“Breakfast should be ready in about fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“Did your plan work? Noct's up.”

“Apparently so. Good thing I cooked the bacon first hmm?”

“Yeah, good call, Chef.”

Ignis gave me a look. “I'd hardly call me a Chef...”

“I would... so shut up and take the compliment.” I said, with a grin.

Ignis blushed. “Thank you Mina.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 

I headed out to the fire pit. Noctis, as usual, was on his phone. Prompto waved at me. I tossed Gladio a water.

“Hey Mina?” said Noctis.

“'Sup?”

“Wanna go fishing later?”

“Fishing?”

“Yeah, I need to unwind a bit..”

Gladio laughed. “You mean King's Knight isn't unwindy enough?”

“Unwindy? Is that a word now?” I said.

“It is... I just made it up.” said Gladio.

I laughed and I turned to Noctis. “I'd love to go fishing with you Noct.”

He smiled. “Good. After breakfast then...”

“Sounds like a plan.” I said taking another sip of water.

“Hope y'all catch something...” said Gladio.

Noctis rolled his eyes and he continued playing King's Knight with Prompto. Gladio shook his head and he sat in one of the two remaining camp chairs. I sighed and I sat underneath a nearby tree.

“We don't bite, Mina.” said Prompto, pointing to the empty chair.

“Yeah, but that's Iggy's. He's been slaving over a hot stove all morning.” I said.

“I assure you, Mina. I don't mind you sitting in my seat.” said Ignis, shooting me a smile.

“Well, _I_ mind!” I said, grinning.

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Min...”

“I'm not _trying_ to be anti-social.” I said, pulling out my phone.

“Suuuure.” said Gladio, standing up and joining me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and he pulled out his own phone. I yanked my headphones out of my pocket. Gladio watched in amusement as I tried to untangle the small cords.

“Dammit...” I muttered.

Gladio's large hand snatched the headphones out of my hands. He looked at the knot and he grinned. With effortless ease, he untied the knot. He handed them back to me, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I shot him a glare.

“Thank you...” I muttered.

“As thanks for untying your ear buds, I wanna listen in.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because I do. Consider it a.... reward from me for letting you kick my ass...”

“Say what?!”

“Oh come on Mina!”

“Um... OK..”

I plugged the ear buds into my phone and I handed him one. He slipped it in his ear and he gave me a nod. I hit play on my only play list and Gladio looked down at his phone. Music filled my ears as a song began to play.

“ _Who will rescue me?”_

Gladio's head snapped up and he looked at me. I felt my face go red. I avoided his eyes as best I could. Gladio turned back to his phone momentarily before setting it down on the ground next to him.

“ _Who will rescue me?_

_Who will rescue me?”_

“Mina?”

“Shut up, Gladio.”

“But...”

“I said... Shut. Up.”

More music played. Gladio's eyes continued to burn a metaphorical hole in my shoulder. I let out a deep breath and I saw Gladio's eyes soften. He glanced down at his phone and then back up at me just as more vocals came through.

“ _I'm lost at sea without a friend_

_This journey will it ever end_

_Who will rescue me?_

_Rescue Me_

_Rescue me...”_

I bit my lip. Gladio looked at me. He let out a sigh, leaning his head back against the tree. I continued to look straight ahead. He wrapped an arm around me. I chanced a glance at him.

“Is the reason you have that on there because of Steve?”

“Yeah... But in a way, I was rescued...”

“By us?”

“Yeah..”

He grinned. “What else ya' got on that thing?”

“Um... mostly sad depressing shit... The next song on the play list is one of my favorites, though. It's a song that my mom used to sing to my brothers and I before she was killed.”

“Daemons?”

“Yep.”

He squeezed my shoulders tighter. “Sorry, kid.”

“Hey it's in the past... But um... thanks”

“I want to hear the song if you don't mind...”

“You may see me mouth the words... Pay no attention.”

“You could just sing it.”

“Um... No.”

“Why not?”

“Cuz I'd be too emotional.”

“Fair enough. Let's hear it.”

I hit play. I smiled as images of my mom filled my head. I pictured her warm smile as she would tuck me into bed. Gladio shot me a smile.

“ _Be brave little one_

_Make a wish for each sad little tear_

_Hold your head up though no one is near_

_Someone's waiting for you._

 

_Don't cry little one._

_There'll be a smile where a frown used to be._

_You'll be part of the love that you see_

_Someone's waiting for you._

 

_Always keep a little prayer in your pocket_

_And you're sure to see the light._

_Soon there'll be joy and happiness_

_And your little world will be bright_

 

_Have faith little one_

_'Til your hopes and your wishes come true_

_You must try to be brave little one._

_Someone's waiting_

_To love_

_You.”_

 Gladio glanced at me. “That's why you're so positive all the time...”

 I nodded. “Thanks to Mom.”

 He looked up. “Thanks Mina's mom!”

 I chuckled. Gladio handed the ear bud back to me. He stood up. He held out his hand to me and he helped me to my feet.

 “Breakfast!” Ignis called.

 “Come on, kid.” Gladio said.

 “I'll be there in a minute.” I said.

 He gave me a grin. “Don't be too long.”

 “I won't.”

 Gladio walked back toward the rest of the gang as I watched. I smiled a little before wrapping my ear buds around my phone. I shoved it in my pocket. Prompto caught my eye and he waved me over. I jogged toward everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

“What took you so long?” said Noctis.

“Nothin'. Just puttin' my phone back.” I said.

“What were you two doing over there?” Ignis said, eying Gladio and I curiously.

“Mina was just talking to me about her past a little bit.” said Gladio.

“Oh?” said Prompto.

“We listened to some music on her phone. She said it brought back some memories and I asked her about it.” Gladio explained.

“What songs?” said Noctis.

I sighed suddenly feeling very vulnerable. “J-j-just a couple of songs that I listened to a lot when Steve was around. Nothing too crazy..”

Ignis came up next to me, my breakfast plate in his hand. “Min?”

“Yeah, Iggy?”

“I'd like to hear them...” said Ignis, handing me my plate.

“Me too.” said Prompto.

“Noct?” I asked.

“What the hell... why not?” He said.

I sighed. I reached my hand into my pocket and I unwound the ear buds. I unplugged them from my phone and I went back to the previous two songs on my play list. I then hit play. As it rang through the air, I dove into my food, avoiding everyone's eyes. Gladio sighed and I looked at him. He mouthed “sorry” at me. I shrugged. After both songs played, Prompto rose from his seat and he hugged me.

“I know, I know! I'm a depressing loser...” I said.

“Far from it, dear.” Ignis said. “Your brother is/ was abusive.”

“That's putting it lightly...” I muttered.

Noctis frowned. “Please tell me you have happy songs on that thing... If not I may have to put some on there.”

I grinned and I nodded. “I have a few, but if you wanna hijack my phone, you can.”

“We'll do that while we're fishin'. C'mon.” Noctis said.

“Alright...” I said.

Ignis grabbed my empty plate and he shot me a smile. I shot one back to him and I followed Noctis to the nearby lake. He walked over towards where Prompto and I took pictures earlier. He sat on a nearby rock. He produced a small box out of the pocket of his cargo pants. He opened it and he snapped together a rod for me to use.

“Sit. I'll get the rod ready for you before we begin.”

“OK”

I sat next to him. I honestly felt a bit awkward. Noctis and I weren't exactly as close as Ignis or Prompto and I was. Plus, I was fishing with royalty. Noctis shot me a smile and he motioned for me to come closer.

“Have you ever been fishing before?” 

“A long long time ago...” 

“Need a refresher?”

“Yes, please.”

Noctis smiled and he talked me through everything. I cast my first line a little awkwardly, but Noctis looked pleased. He made his own rod appear and he fished alongside me.

“So..” Noctis said.

“So...?”

“Tell me something about yourself, Mina.”

“Um... like what?”

“I dunno. Like your age for one?”

“I'm 25. I was born just outside of Caem. My father was a ferry boat driver in Galdin Quay and my mom was a seamstress and a homemaker. I have two brothers, Steve and Christopher. Steve is ten years older and Chris was three years older. Chris passed away when I was eight. He had something wrong with one of the valves in his heart.” I said.

“Steve's ten years older than you?”

“Yep... Crazy huh?”

“Yeah... Sorry to hear about your other brother, though...”

“Yeah... Chris and I were very close. His death affected our family big time. My parents ended up dying three years later, so Steve was all I had. Steve and I fought all the time. We never really saw eye to eye on anything. He would always tell me that I was the product of a broken condom and that mom and dad never really wanted another child.” 

“That's rude...” said Noctis.

“Sorry.” 

“No, not you... him. He sounds like a real asshole.”

“He is.”

“How'd your parents die, Min?”

“Daemons. They were out on a date night, the first one they'd had since Chris's death. Steve was babysitting me. At eleven years old, I complained that I really didn't need a babysitter but my mother insisted. They never came home. Steve and his friend David went out looking for them early the next morning. It wasn't like them not to call or anything. Steve found them dead in an open field. They were victims of a rogue behemoth attack.”

“Jesus! I'm sorry to hear that Mina...”

I shrugged. “It's in the past. You can't change much about it... Though... it does feel good to talk to someone about it.” 

“You couldn't talk to anyone at school or anything?” 

I shrugged. “I tried. The counselors at our school really weren't worth shit. They were sort of like, 'Oh, your parents died? Join the line of twenty-five other students with the same stupid problem.' I was better off without it. Though, that's when the stuttering problem started happening..”

“I did notice that.”

“It usually only happens when I'm really nervous or scared.” I said.

“You were scared when you drained my battery on my phone?”

“I...I was terrified. I didn't know you from Adam and I killed your battery. Hell of a first impression...” 

Noctis laughed. “Eh. It was OK You let me use your phone after that so it was all good.”

I chuckled. “Yeah.”

Noctis turned to me. “Well, I'm glad to be your ear if you ever need to vent. What happened after your parents died?”

“Steve had to drop his own life and care for me. No wonder he hates me...”

“It's not like you had a choice.”

“Yeah, but still... I could have helped him out more.”

“How so?”

“We had major issues with money. Steve would always tell me that if I could get a job, things would be better.”

“At age eleven?!”

I shrugged. “There was barely enough to put a decent meal on the table. I went hungry a lot. I used to sell various pieces of my lunch to try and make some money to please Steve.”

“You what?!” 

“Yeah... I was a fucked up kid.. I just wanted to make my brother happy. He was all I had and I didn't know what else to do. Steve used to work for a guy named Willy down at Galdin. Willy was one of my dad's best friends so he knew me. Steve didn't show up for work one Saturday morning and Willy called the house. I told him that Steve wasn't home, but I'd pass on the message. I got my ass kicked for saying that Steve wasn't home. Apparently, he had been gambling our inheritance away. I was going hungry daily. After I found that out, Steve and I were never really nice to each other again. 

“I passed out at school one day in the middle of the cafeteria. The school nurse called Steve and told him of the situation. Steve refused to come get me and told the nurse to tell me to “bring my own ass home”. The nurse forced me to eat something and she took me home herself.”

“Christ, Mina...” Noctis said staring at me.

“After that, I... I stopped caring about Steve and I started taking better care of myself. At age 17, I got sick of listening to Steve bitch and moan about bull shit so I started making my own money by singing in local bars. I lived at Galdin Quay.”

“Don't you have to be like.. 19 to do that?”

“I lied about my age. One of my friends got me a fake ID.”

“Say what?! You had a fake ID?!?”

“Yep! I'm a little itty bit of a rebel...”

Noctis laughed. “Continue...”

“Well, when Steve found out, he was furious. He “banned” me from ever setting foot on Galdin Quay and since I was underage, I had no choice but to listen to him.”

“That sucks.” 

“Yeah, it did. My life's been hell ever since. Steve hadn't really let me out of his line of sight until he left me for dead out there.”

“Geez...”

“So that's the life story of Mina Hammond.... Sorry. I kinda talked your ear off there. A dam just opened...”

“It's OK..”

“Hey Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Don't tell the guys OK? I'll tell 'em in my own time.”

“Your secrets are safe with me, Mina. Anything you wanna know about me?”

“Are ya' excited to marry Lady Lunafreya?”

Noctis groaned. “I'm more nervous actually. It's an order of peace. Don't get me wrong, I love her. I'd marry her if it wasn't in the damn peace treaty, but there's a lot riding on this.”

“I bet...”

“It's the bridge between two countries after thirty years of war... And I'm caught in the middle. It's selfish and stupid of me to not want this...”

“Your feelings should be taken into account...”

“This is something I need to do...”

“Well, spoken Prince Noctis...” I said. “Just relax.. I'm sure things will turn out just fine.”

“I hope you're right, Mina.”

“Me too... Hey, um... Thank you for getting me to relax when I first joined up with you guys... I'd probably still be tense as hell...”

“Not a problem at all. You did not look very comfortable.”

“I wasn't.” I said with a laugh. “I was afraid I would fuck up and I was over thinking everything. Not to mention, I was in a ton of pain.”

“ I figured. It's a lot to take in all at once.”

“In any case... thanks.”

“You're welcome, Mina.”

My rod almost flew out of my hands. Noctis looked over. Excitement filled his, grey-blue eyes. I took a deep breath. I began reeling in my line and I was shocked to find a huge Barumundi on the other end.

“Awesome catch, Min! I'll be coming to you for pointers soon enough.”

I laughed. “Hey! I learned from the best.”

Noctis laughed. “I'm not the best.”

“Well, you're pretty damn close, your highness.”

He smiled, his cheeks going a light pink. “Thanks Mina.”

“You're welcome. Thanks for letting this happy accident join your entourage. It's the best thing that could have ever happened to me.”

“We're happy you're here, Mina. The entire dynamic of the group has changed for the better since you've joined us. Everyone was so tense... Now even Specs is laughing. That's not an easy thing to do, Min...”

“He is a bit uptight isn't he?”

“A bit?! Don't get me wrong, I love Specs... I've known the man since I was six years old... He's always been like he is. Over thinking, under sleeping, over working himself. I don't think the man knows how to relax.”

“He does. He seems pretty chill behind the stove.”

“Yeah I guess.” said Noctis, recasting his line. “I think cooking is a major stress reliever for Iggy.”

“Yeah. You can tell he puts a lot of effort and love into his food.”

“Yeah. I just wish he'd make less vegetables... blech.”

I laughed. My line twitched again and I reeled in another big fish. Noctis did the same with his line. I grinned.

“Noct, veggies aren't all bad....” I said, casting my line.

He shot me a look. “Name one good vegetable.”

“Broccoli...”

Noctis made a face. “Yuck!”

“Noct.. come on dude. Just try it.”

“No way! It's so gross...”

“Add a butt load of cheese to it. Everything's better with cheese.”

Noctis raised a brow. “Sounds like a waste of cheese to me.”

“Will you just trust me, dude? If you don't like it, I promise I'll drop all mention of vegetables...”

“Fine... I'll try it next time.” said Noctis.

I smiled. We sat, talked and laughed for another hour. Noctis and I caught a total of six huge fish each. We carried them back toward the haven.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Gladio caught us coming back and he looked like he was going to fall over. He rushed over to help us carry the fish.

“How in the...!” Gladio exclaimed.

“She's a quick learner...” said Noctis with a grin.

“Obviously...” said Gladio.

Ignis came over towards us, assisting me in lifting one of my fish. “Well, let's get these cleaned and packed up.” said Ignis.

“Need some help Iggy?” I offered.

“No, no. You and Noct caught them. Let us clean them.” Ignis said.

“Iggy are you sure?” I said.

“Yes. I'll get Gladio to help me.” said Ignis, with a smirk.

“Wait, what?!” said Gladio.

I laughed and I saw Ignis hold back a laugh himself. Gladio rose from his seat and he joined Ignis at the camping table. Prompto grabbed my arm and he pulled me over to the fire pit He plopped me down in Gladio's vacant chair.

“Mina, wanna play King's Knight with us?”

I grinned. “Y'all ready to lose?”

“Gettin' a little cocky now, huh?” Prompto said with a grin.

“Maybe a little...” I said.

Noctis shot me a grin. “It's on...”

We played for about an hour and a half. Ignis casually sipped his ebony and he watched us in amusement for a while after cleaning the fish. He soon pulled out his own cell phone and he joined in. Gladio stood behind me doing the same. Until....

“Shit... no... don't die on me you little mother... no.. FUCK!” I said.

My phone died. Noctis chuckled as I shot him a glare. Prompto shot me a sympathetic smile. Gladio clapped a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him.

“Shit... Gladio, you've been standing for a while.... I'm in your seat...” I said looking at him.

“Yeah, but...”

“I'll get up so you can..”

“Sit down, pipsqueak!” said Gladio with a grin.

“I gotta go charge anyway! I've got a spare battery pack in my backpack. So take your damn seat, Gladiolus...”

I stood up and I headed toward my tent. I entered and I grabbed my battery pack after digging through my random belongings. I plugged my phone in and I zipped my backpack shut. I tossed it behind my head and I lay back on it. I felt my eyelids droop and I was asleep within seconds.

~~~~~~~~Third Person POV An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It's been a while since Mina went into her tent. Think she's OK?” said Prompto.

“She's probably waiting for her phone to charge.” Noctis said with a yawn.

Ignis stood. He walked to the camp table to begin the prep work for dinner. On the way, he glanced into Mina's tent. He smiled slightly upon seeing her sleeping soundly on her backpack. 

“Or she's sound asleep...” Ignis said.

“Is she really?” Gladio said.

“She was up before dawn.” said Prompto. 

“And she's been runnin' pretty much nonstop since then...” said Noctis.

“So we will let her get the rest she deserves.” said Ignis, glancing at his sleeping friend.

Prompto smiled. He pulled out his camera. He began leafing through the pictures. He smiled as he reached the ones Mina took of the sunrise. He made a mental note to print them out when he had a spare moment. He continued looking through the photos and he stopped on the selfie. He grinned.

“What you looking at Prompto?” said Gladio.

“Some pictures of the sunrise Mina and I took today...”Prompto said.

“Nice! Can we see?” said Gladio.

“Of course! Gather 'round.” said Prompto.

Ignis dried off his hands with a towel before joining the rest of the boys around Prompto's chair. Prompto flipped through the pictures slowly. He explained the circumstances behind each one. He paused over the ones Mina took.

“Damn! That's a great shot!” Noctis said.

“Yeah. She sure can take a decent photo...” said Gladio.

Prompto got to the selfies and he grinned. “We were having so much fun out there that I had to take this one.”

“Prom, that's a good shot of you. Your smile actually reaches your eyes.” said Gladio.

“She insisted...” Prompto said.

Gladio smiled. “She did good.” 

“You know,” said Noctis. “She's pretty well rounded for what she's been through.” 

“How so, Noct?” Ignis said.

“I promised her I wouldn't say anything, but I will say this; she's had it rough. Yet she's got a great sense of humor and she'll go toe to toe with you if you make a bad pun.” Noctis said.

“Indeed. She's brought a certain degree of.... humor to our band of dullness.” said Ignis.

“That is true.” said Prompto.

“I can't imagine what would have happened to her had she not been rescued by us.” said Noctis.

“I don't want to think about it...” said Prompto, with a shudder.

“Me either.” said Gladio. “She also brought a certain degree of sleepiness... I could go for a nap right now as well...”

“Me too...” said Noctis.

“You're always ready for a nap, dude...” said Prompto.

“So you all take your naps... I'll get dinner started.” Ignis said, slightly annoyed.

“Knew we could count on you Iggy.”

Ignis sighed and he went back to prepping dinner. He chanced a glance at Mina's tent. She was still sleeping soundly. He smiled, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. 

“Hey Ig! What's for dinner?” Gladio called.

“Fish and asparagus.” Ignis said.

“Yuck! Asparagus? Really Ignis?” said Noctis.

Ignis sighed. “I will make some potatoes for you, Noct.”

“You baby him...” said Gladio.

“Then by all means, Gladio, you try to get him to eat his vegetables. I've tried for fifteen years. I've learned from experience to just roll with it.”

“Are those the fish Noct and Mina caught today?” Prompto said.

“Yes. I figured we would use it while it was still fresh.” Ignis said, pushing up his glasses.

“Good thought, Iggy!” said Prompto.

“Fresh fish is always better anyway.” said Noctis.

Ignis smiled. “Precisely. Hopefully, dinner should be ready in about an hour.”

“Sounds good!” said Prompto.

“Ahh... an hour of nap time...” said Noctis.

Ignis rolled his eyes. Within minutes, the boys around the camp fire were snoring. Ignis continued his prep work in silence, occasionally glancing in Mina's tent. He smiled. The crush he was developing on Mina was growing exponentially the more time he spent with her. Taking a long swig of his ebony, he sighed. He rubbed his temples a bit. 

It wasn't just Mina's looks anymore that make him yearn for her. It was almost everything about her. He loved the way her blue-green eyes sparkled as she laughed when he told a very bad joke. He loved the way her voice sounded when she spoke. He felt very aware that he was smitten with her.

He looked forward to mornings when it was just the two of them, before anyone else was awake. They would sit and just talk. Mina seemed to love hearing Ignis talk and they shared recipes among other things. Ignis found himself finding new recipes just to talk with her. He just loved being with her.

Ignis brought himself out of his mini trance and he continued to make dinner. He followed the recipe in his notebook to the tee. A half an hour later, he had just thrown another pot on the stove to begin making Noctis's potatoes when he heard a small groan come from Mina's tent. He peered in and he saw that she was beginning to stir. He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I awoke to the smell of breaded fish. I looked around groggily and I turned my phone back on. I gasped at the time. It was already 6:15. 'Shit!!!' I thought. I scrambled to my feet and I fell out of the tent, landing on my butt on the ground. I heard a chuckle above me.

“Hello, my dear.” Ignis said.

“Hi, Iggy...” I said.

“Did you enjoy your nap?”

“Yeah... sorry about that...” I said, getting back up. “I totally set you guys back a day...”

“It's perfectly fine, Mina. We all sort of needed a day for relaxation. You're not the only one who decided a nap was in order.”

“Huh?”

Ignis pointed to the other boys who were all passed out around the fire pit. “You wore them all out.”

I laughed. “I guess I did.”

“Prompto showed us the pictures you took.”

“Oh God...”

“Well done my dear!”

“I was so damn nervous. I was scared to death that I would break his camera. They were shit pictures though...”

“They were not.” Ignis said, nudging my shoulder. “You need to have a little more confidence in yourself, dear.”

“If you say so, Ignis.”

“I do.”

“OK.. Do you need help with anything?”

“No. I'm... pretty well set here. All I have to do is wait for Noct's potatoes to cook.”

“What is with him and not eating veggies?!”

“He's never been a big veggie eater. I've been trying for _years_ to get him to eat them...”

“I tried to convince him earlier. I mentioned broccoli and he gave me the dirtiest look. It's like I cussed out his mother or something...”

He chuckled. “Yes, he does that...”

“I don't know how you do it, Ignis... If I had to put up with Noct's picky eating I would have probably thrown a seven layer salad at him.”

Ignis laughed. “But that's such a waste of food, Mina... I take everything that happens with a grain of salt... and lots and lots of Tylenol. When it gets rough I add a dose of whiskey on the rocks as well.”

I laughed. “Fair enough.”

“Mina?”

“Yeah?”

“Would...um... would you like to help me with breakfast in the morning?” Ignis said.

“Sure! I'd love to!” I said, grinning.

He smiled. “Excellent.”

I grinned. “I'm looking forward to it!”

“I am as well..” Ignis said.

Ignis' phone's timer went off. “Ah. The potatoes should be done...”

“Want me to wake everyone up?”

“If you would, yes.”

I nodded. I walked over toward the boys. I opted to wake Gladio up first. That way, he could help me wake the others. I lightly shook the sleeping shield.

“Gladdy.... Gladdy, wake up.”

“Hmm? What.. Hey. What's up, Mina.” Gladio said, stretching.

“Dinner's ready. Can you help me by waking up his highness?”

Gladio yawned but he nodded. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Sorry to have to wake you up...” I said.

“You're fine, kid. I was just _passed out_! It takes me a minute or so to wake up when I'm that out...”

“Thanks for the assist Gladdy.”

I walked over toward Prompto. In his sleep, he had dropped his phone on the ground. I smiled and I picked it up. I gently shook Prompto's shoulder. His eyes shot open.

“Huh? What?” Prompto said.

Prompto launched forward. His guns appeared in his hands suddenly and they were pointed at me. I immediately put my hands in the air. I had never stared down the barrel of a gun before and it was absolutely terrifying.

“Whoa... Sunshine... Prompto.... It's me...” I said.

“Mina.... Oh God... I'm so sorry... I...”

“Breathe Prom... How's about lowering those pistols huh?”

“Yeah... yeah... sorry...” Prompto said, making the guns disappear.

“Are you OK?” I asked.

Prompto scoffed. “I pull guns on you and you ask me if I'm OK..”

“Prom...”

“I'm fine, Min. That dream was just so... vivid... I am so sorry...”

“I'm more worried about you right now...”

I took a step closer to him. He sighed. His hands were shaking. He ran a hand through his blonde locks. He looked at me, utter terror visible in his clear blue eyes.

“I um...”

“Whatever just happened doesn't matter, Sunshine. As long as you're OK..”

He pulled me to him in a tight hug. I felt his shoulders start shaking as he let out a shaky breath. I gently hugged him back, rubbing his back. He clung to me for a good five minutes before he bounced back, his typical grin on his face.

“You good?”

“Yep. Fine...”

“Good. Come on, it's food time.”

“Thanks Mina... for... just being you.”

I shot Prompto a grin. “Hey, just don't go pullin' guns on me again, OK? That's scary as fuck.”

“I'm really sorry, hon.. I just... I got lost in that stupid dream...”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe later..”

“OK I'm always here, Sunshine. Oh! You dropped your phone.”

I handed the phone back to him. He took it in his hands and he grinned at me. We both headed over to the camp table to get our plates. Ignis looked at me in concern. I waved him off, mouthing “I'm fine...” Noctis was already digging into his food. Gladio tossed me a water from the cooler. I nodded at him in thanks and I filled my plate. Ignis waited until everyone had sat down before making himself a plate. I watched from the fire pit as he took a bite of his food and then he immediately started washing dishes.

“Hey Iggy!!!” I called.

“Yes, Mina?” Ignis said.

“Come sit with us. I'll do the dishes. You've been slaving over a hot stove for the last hour at least.”

“Mina, I assure you...”

“I'm not taking no for an answer, Ignis Scientia. Get your ass over here before I drag you over here.” I said.

“Mina....”

“Come on. I don't mind sitting on the ground.”

He sighed, knowing this was a losing battle. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. He hesitantly picked his plate up and he came over to us, joining the circle. I smiled as he sat down. I sat in between Ignis and Noctis on the ground.

“Now, was that so bad, Ignis?” I said, a smirk playing on my lips.

“Yes, it was absolute torture...” said Ignis, sarcastically.

We chatted a bit during dinner and Ignis was more involved in all aspects of the conversation that he had been in two weeks. I smiled. Near the end of the meal, I began collecting plates. I carried the majority of the dishes to the sink. I began washing them. Ignis excused himself a moment later and he joined me. He leaned against the camp table, similar to what I did this morning.

“You don't have to do this you know?” Ignis said.

“I said I would so I am...” I said.

“At least let me dry. Dishes are a pain..” Ignis said.

“I can handle it, Iggy. Go relax. Have an ebony and talk with the boys. Live a little..”

Ignis laughed. “Talking with the boys is living a little?”

“Sure....”

He laughed harder. “Mina, I'll say this...You do know how to make me smile.”

“Just doin' my job, Iggy.” I said, grinning.

Ignis left me to rejoin the boys around the fire pit. A few minutes later I heard the crackling sounds of a camp fire. I saw small licks of orange flames coming from the fire pit. I inhaled the scent of burning wood. It was beginning to get dark. I tried to see Ignis on the other side of the camp fire. The glow of the fire was illuminating his slightly tanned skin. I felt heat creep into my cheeks. I quickly finished the dishes and I ducked into my tent for my phone. I jammed it into my pocket. I grabbed a clean rag once I was outside again and I wiped off the camping table before I rejoined the boys. I sat on the ground at Prompto's feet.

“You want my chair, Mina?” said Prompto.

“No. Sit, Sunshine. I'm fine here. I'm cravin' s'mores though.”

“I know, right?!” said Gladio. “Unfortunately we don't have any marshmallows or chocolate.”

“I could make some marshmallows...” said Ignis.

“Nope. No more cooking for you until tomorrow morning, Chef Scientia. Time for relaxation.” I said.

Ignis chuckled. “I am rather enjoying being by the fire like this... The crackling is really relaxing.”

“Good to see you laid back a little, Specs...” said Noctis.

“Indeed.” Ignis said, taking a sip of his ebony.

I smiled and I listened to the boys talk. I saw Ignis' head bob a few times. He really was starting to relax. He cleared his throat and he drained his mug of ebony. He then stood up.

“I have to admit, I am beginning to fall asleep out here, so I am going to retire.”

“'Night Specs.” said Noctis.

“Sleep well, Iggy. See you in the morning for cooking... class?”

Ignis chuckled tiredly. “Yes. I'll see you in the morning, Mina. Good night.”

I watched as Ignis yawned and he ducked into the tent. I heard rustling as he changed in the tent. I saw the light on his phone go out. I gazed into the fire. My phone dinged. I grinned as I received a text from Ignis.

_“I am so bloody tired."_

_“Then get some rest... duh.”_

_“I'm trying to...”_

_“You're not trying hard enough!”_

_“What do you want to cook tomorrow?”_

_“It doesn't matter to me...”_

_“Pancakes?”_

_“We could... up to you though, Chef.”_

_“Mina...”_

_“What?”_

_“I can't sleep... Make an excuse and come talk to me.”_

_“Ignis!!”_

_“Please...?”_

_“Iggy, try turning your phone off...”_

_“Then how would I talk to you...?”_

_“YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING!!!”_

I heard Ignis laughing to himself in the tent. _“God, I'm tired...”_

_“Shut your damn phone off and go to sleep Ignis. I'll talk to you in the morning.”_

_“Good night, Mina. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow.”_

_“Me too... Good night.”_

I chuckled as I stowed my phone away. Noctis and Prompto were engaged in a game of King's Knight and Gladio was reading his book. I stifled a yawn and I lay back on the rock. Gladio looked at me over his book.

“You OK, Mina?”

“Yes, sir.” I said. “Just lookin' at the night sky.”

He shook his head and he chuckled. One by one each one of the boys headed off to bed. I sat alone underneath the stars with a dying fire in front of me. I heard my phone ding.

“Ignis if that's you I'm gonna...” I mumbled to myself.

_“DUDE!!!!!! Your brother's in Lestallum talking shit about you. I'm about to punch him in his fuckin' teeth.~Harmy.”_

I laughed. Harmy and I had been best friends since 2nd grade. She was the one friend I had that wasn't afraid to call Steve out on his bull shit. She and I were thick as thieves. I hadn't seen her in forever.

_“So, fuckin' do it! The dick hole deserves it.”_

_“That reminds me, shouldn't you be with him. God forbid he loses his main source of income...”_

_“Psh. The asshole left me to die in on a plain near Hammerhead about three weeks ago.”_

_“He did WHAT?!?! Oh, I'm going to fucking kill him. He's dead in the god damn ground.”_

_“Harmy, calm down. He's a douche bag.”_

_“Where are you now?”_

_“About half a mile from the motel near Hammerhead.”_

_“You alone?”_

_“Nope. I found a pretty good group of guys that I'm pallin' around with.”_

_“Please tell me you're safe...”_

_“I'm just fine Harmy. If you need to hear my voice you can call me, hon.”_

_“I'm good. So this group that your with... Any... cute dudes?”_

_“Maybe...”_

_“OK, you have a crush on one of them. I can tell.”_

_“Dammit! How the hell do you know me so damn well?”_

_“Mina, I've known you since you were seven years old... Shut it.”_

I laughed. _“OK, OK There is a guy... He's cute.. and really friggin' sweet.”_

_“Got a pic?”_

I sent her the picture I took of Ignis when I first met him. _“That's Ignis.”_

_“Oooh. He is kinda cute...”_

_“Yep. He's so sweet too... like OMG!”_

_“Glad to hear it. I'd better let you go though, hon. I'll tell Steve to go get fucked for ya'. Just do me a favor and stay safe...”_

_“Yeah, I'll try. You stay out of trouble OK? I don't wanna have to bail your ass out of jail for killing my brother.”_

_“No promises... Love ya.”_

I set my phone down. I let out a sigh. I heard the tent flap to the boy's tent unzip. Ignis emerged and he walked over toward me. He sat next to me on the ground.

“I thought you were tired.”

“I was. I got some sleep.”

“Ignis, you got literally less than an hour.”

“So?”

“You need to rest!” I said, with a laugh.

“And so do you.” He said.

“Iggy...”

“Don’t Iggy me.... Go get some sleep.”

“Did I wake you or somethin'?”

“No. I just knew you were awake.”

“If I get some sleep, will you?”

“Yes.”

“Fine then.” I said.

Ignis got up off the ground. He extended his ungloved hand to help me off the ground and I took it. Ignis shot me a warm smile. We walked to our tents together.

“Night, Iggy... again.”

He chuckled, stifling a yawn. “Night, Mina.”

I ducked into my tent and I lay back against my backpack. I thought about the day ahead. My stomach filled with butterflies at the prospect of cooking with Ignis. I took a few deep breaths and I willed myself to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I awoke the next morning an I lay in my tent for a while before getting up. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm my frazzled nerves. I walked outside just in time to see the sun come up. I was the only one awake and I appreciated the silence of it. I snapped a few pictures of the raising sun and I tried to calm down.

“Good morning, kid!” said Gladio.

“Hey Gladio! You're up early..”

“I'm dragging Noct and Prompto to go training with me this morning, so you and Iggy can have some peace.”

I chuckled nervously. “G-g-great!”

“OK, what is up? You're stuttering again. You seemed so excited yesterday.”

“I'm nervous as hell, Gladio. What if I screw something up and Ignis hates me forever? I don't think I could live with myself if that happened...”

“Relax Mina... He won't hate you if you screw something up. You should know that. Shit happens.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right... but I'm still a bundle of nerves...”

“Why? It's just Iggy.”

“Yeah... just Iggy...”

“Mina...”

“I don't know whether to scream or cry...”

Gladio chuckled and he wrapped his arm around me. “Relax, Mina.... Trust me, things will be OK”

“It's been three weeks since I joined your crew. I don't wanna fuck anything up...”

“Mina, everyone screws up. It's part of being human.”

“But...”

“No buts.”

I laughed. “OK, OK..”

“Good. Now go knock Iggy's socks off with your amazing cooking skills.”

I laughed. “Thanks Gladio...”

He gave me a hug. “No problem. Noct! Prompto! Let's go!!!”

Prompto stumbled out of the tent. “It's too early.”

“Early bird gets the worm, Sunshine.” I said.

Prompto whined. “You're supposed to be on my side, Mina!”

“Sorry hon... Not happenin'.” I said with a smile.

Prompto frowned but he then bounced over to me. “Good luck with Ignis this morning.”

“What? Why?”

“He's been awake since three this morning. He's running on ebony.”

“Why so early?”

Noctis emerged, yawning. “He's nervous as hell.”

I laughed. “HE'S nervous?! I'M nervous.”

Noctis shot me a smile. “He's just making sure the recipe is right.”

I laughed. “Do I need to go get him?”

Noctis chuckled. “Yeah, maybe. He's kinda mumbling to himself in there and he's pretty zoned out.”

I chuckled. “OK, I'm going... Good luck with Gladio.”

“They're going to need it.” Gladio said. “Come on boys.”

Noctis and Prompto followed Gladio. I waited a few moments before going into the tent. Ignis was pouring over his notebook. I grinned. I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.

“Hi.”

“Jesus, Mina... You scared the living hell out of me.”

“Sorry, Iggy. You OK?”

“A little frazzled if I admit it...”

“Ignis... are you OK?”

“I'm nervous as hell Mina.”

“Me too.”

“Really?”

“God, yes. It's like I was with Noct yesterday only worse...”

He chuckled and he leaned back on his forearms. “So cooking makes you nervous.”

“No... cooking with a pro like you makes me nervous as hell.”

“We both just need to breathe and give this a shot then right?”

“Yeah, probably..” I said.

“Then let's do this.”

“Breathe or cook...?”

“Both..”

I laughed. “Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“Promise me something?”

“Sure, what?”

“Promise me that... you won't hate me if I... ugh...”

“Mina...?”

“I'm scared of failure... I want you to promise me that we'll still be friends if I fuck something up...” I said, looking down.

“Mina, I would never not be your friend.”

“Promise?”

He smiled warmly at me. “I promise. This is one friendship I do not want to lose.”

I grinned. “Thanks Iggy...”

“Hey, cheer up. Let's get some cooking done...”

I smiled at him. “Yeah... Let's do this.”

We got to our feet. Ignis grabbed his notebook and he set it on the camping table. I leaned over. The page said “cannoli pancakes.” I took a deep breath.

“Ready?” said Ignis.

“Yeah.... Whenever you are, Ig...”

“OK.. so! We need heavy cream, powdered sugar, cinnamon, nut meg, ricotta cheese, chocolate chips, butter, whipped cream, flour, baking powder and salt. That... is a bit of a mouthful...”

“Just a bit, yeah...”

“If you'll start gathering the ingredients, I'll start getting the utensils ready.”

“Sounds like a plan, Chef.”

Ignis shook his head and he laughed. I began gathering supplies. As I looked at the notebook, I grinned. Ignis' handwriting was suprisingly legible. I was used to trying to decipher Steve's chicken scratch half the time so it was sort of refreshing to see things on the page that I could just read. I set all the ingredients I could carry on the camping table. Ignis gave me a smile and he walked back toward the coolers with me.

“What else do we need to grab, Mina?”

“The powdered sugar and I think that's it...”

Ignis pulled the powdered sugar out of one of the few grocery bags we had. “Got it.”

“Cool.” I said, starting back toward the table.

“All right. Now we have to measure and make this horrendously sweet sounding thing.”

“Okie dokie.” I said handing him his notebook.

“First step: Sift flour into a bowl; add baking powder and salt. Whisk until fully incorporated. Add butter.”

“So... we're making the batter first and then adding a bunch of stuff to it...?”

“More or less yes.”

“I'm on it.” I said, grabbing the ingredients and combining them.

“Excellent! While you're doing that, I'll make the filling.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

We worked quickly and quietly. Ignis stopped to take a sip of his ebony. He glanced over at my batter. His cologne filled my nostrils and I swore I stopped breathing for a second.

“Excellent work, Mina.” Ignis said.

“Iggy... It's just pancake batter...

“Gladio couldn't figure it out... I asked him for help with a similar, yet slightly easier recipe and he couldn't figure out how to mix things properly.”

I laughed. “It needed a special touch.”

Ignis smiled. “Yes, I suppose it did.”

“Iggy, what made you start cooking?”

“It started out more like a job, making sure Noct was fed and all that. I found that the more I cooked the more I enjoyed it, and I especially enjoyed when people complimented me on my food. I discovered that I was more at ease behind the stove than I was any other time. So, if I get stressed out, I bake... It's a coping mechanism.”

“That's awesome though.” I said. “Plus, your food is amazing Iggy. I haven't had a bad meal yet.”

“You flatter me, Mina.”

“No seriously, Ig. You could make a career out of this. And a damn good one too.”

“You'd be my best customer though right?”

“Hell yeah.”

He blushed. “Thank you, Mina.”

“So! What's next?” I said.

“We add chocolate chips to your batter.”

“Oooh. Got it.” I said, adding the sweet treat.

“I'll start the skillet.” said Ignis.

“Sounds good.”

After a few moments, Ignis took the pancake batter and he plopped a rather large amount in the frying pan. He reached for his ebony with a slightly shaking hand. He took a sip and he set the can down. He looked toward me.

“Mina, could you grab the eggs from the bag for me? I'm going to make eggs and sausage this morning too. It'll cut down on the sweetness... I hope.”

“Yes sir.” I said, walking over.

I pulled the eggs and sausage out of their respective locations and I sat them on the table. I stood on my tiptoes to look over Ignis' shoulder as he cooked. I saw him smile. I grabbed a water from the cooler and I came back beside him.

“Do you know how to cook pancakes, Min?”

“Not really, no.”

“You see the bubbles forming on the batter there? That means it's nearly cooked on the one side. We need to flip the pancake soon so the other side can cook.”

“Sounds dangerous...” I said with a smile.

Ignis laughed. “It can be. But, if you know what you're doing, it's quite simple.”

“This is why I'm glad you're behind the stove Iggy.”

He smiled. “It _is_ where I'm comfortable...”

“You look it.” I said.

It was true. All traces of Iggy's nervousness earlier seemed to vanish completely. He looked like he belonged behind that stove. I smiled as I saw Ignis blush a little as I left his side.

“So this filling goes inside the pancake?”

“Yes. Much like an actual cannoli.”

“Neat!”

“I thought so as well. Aside from it being sickeningly sweet...”

I smiled. Ignis finished up the pancake he was working on and he started some more. I watched him work. Ignis looked over at me. He took a step and he pulled me in front of him. He handed me the spatula.

“Your turn.”

“What?”

“Come on, Mina. Make some pancakes.”

“Iggy....” I said, nerves filling my voice.

“Relax. Just remember what I told you.”

He lay his hands on my shoulder. My hands were shaking as I flipped my first pancake. Ignis nodded and he gave my shoulder a squeeze. I grinned.

“Well done, Mina! See? Not as hard as you thought it would be.”

“Yeah, I guess not! Thanks Ignis.”

He smiled. “You're welcome, my dear. Would you like to start filling the pancakes while I finish up here?”

“Sure...”

“Just fold the pancake like a taco and fill it with the filling.”

“Yes, sir.” I said.

I began filling the pancakes with the filling. It was thicker than I thought it would be. Ignis nodded his approval as I plated the cannoli pancakes. He grinned as I leaned over to read the next line of the recipe. I danced around him to grab the powdered sugar and whipped cream.

“I'm impressed with your initiative, Mina.” Ignis said.

I grinned. “Thanks Iggy.”

I sprinkled a bit of the powdered sugar on each pancake. I doubled back and I put a few squirts of the whipped cream on each one. Ignis smiled and he followed behind me with the chocolate chips.

“Ok, I gotta admit, Iggy... That looks fantastic...”

“It wasn't all me this time, dear. You were immensely helpful, Mina.”

“Still... you did most of the work.”

“Well, would you like to make the eggs and sausage then?”

“With your supervision I hope...”

“Yes, of course.”

I approached the stove. Ignis walked up next to me and he walked me through every step. We managed to make halfway decent eggs and sausage. Ignis shot me a beaming smile.

“Well done, Mina!!”

“Thanks for letting me help you, Iggy. It was fun!”

“I'd have you as an assistant any time, Mina.”

I felt myself blush. “Thanks Iggy.”

“You are very welcome.”

“Something smells great!” said Noctis, walking up.

“Hey! How was training?” I said.

“I whupped ass as usual!” said Gladio, smugly.

I grinned and I looked toward Prompto. “You good over there, Sunshine.”

“Yeah, I'm good! How was cooking class?”

“I can make edible food now!” I said, grinning.

Ignis chuckled. “Yes, she can... Things went very smoothly. I'm looking forward to cooking with Mina more often. Without the nerves though...”

I laughed. “For sure, Ignis!”

“Speaking of, this looks and smells delicious...” said Prompto.

“Then let's eat!” said Ignis.

“I second that!” said Gladio.

“Dig in then! I'm gonna get these dishes done.” I said.

“Iggy, she's turning into you.... What did you do to her?!”

“I didn't do anything....” Ignis said, annoyed.

I chuckled and I started the dishes. The boy were chatting idly and I took a bite of the food. It was heaven in my mouth. I finished up the dishes. I ate my food before going to collect the boys' plates. Ignis grabbed my arm as I passed by him.

“Again, well done, Mina.”

“Thanks Iggy.”

“Those pancakes were the bomb, guys.” said Noctis with a grin.

“Not bad, huh? Ignis knows how to find really good recipes.”

“Yeah. Well done.” said Noctis.

“And would you believe it was made with all vegetables...”

Ignis nearly choked on his ebony as he let out a laugh. “Oh, yes. Brand new kind of recipe.”

“Oh come on guys... You're screwin' with me.”

“Uh, duh!” I said.

Ignis chuckled. “Come on Mina... I'll help with the rest of the dishes.”

“I've got it Iggy. Really.”

“Mina, come on. We'll be done quicker and then you and I can relax together. We need to plan our next cooking class.”

I grinned. “Ok... sounds like a plan.”

Ignis grabbed a clean towel from the pile in one of the bags. “I'll dry.”

“Okie dokie.”

We did the dishes together, making stupid jokes and laughing. I shot Ignis a smile once we finished. He grinned back at me. He clapped a warm hand on my shoulder.

“I'm very impressed, Mina. Well done today.”

I blushed. “Thanks Iggy.”

Ignis shot me another smile before ducking into the boys' tent. I ducked into my tent and I tossed my backpack out the opening. I then emerged.

“Hey gurrrl...” Prompto said, coming up to me.

“Hey Sunshine. What's up?”

“Gettin' ready to leave?” He said.

“Yeah, just getting ready so that when whomever says the word I'm ready.”

“Oh. So you're not going off alone right?”

“Right. Not for a while at least...”

“Good!” said Prompto. “You up for some more King's Knight?”

“You still wanna get your ass kicked?” I said, smirking.

“Still cocky I see.” said Prompto.

“Always.” I said.

Prompto headed to the fire pit. I followed and I sat at his feet as usual. Pulling out my phone. I connected to King's Knight and I played a few games with Prompto. Ignis came back out of the tent and he and Gladio sat near me. Noctis joined us soon after.

“We should get going soon.” said Ignis.

“Right. We'll miss the ferry.” said Gladio.

“Next ferry's at 11:30 tomorrow afternoon. The port's closed to ferry's on Tuesdays.”

“How... How the hell did you know that?” said Gladio.

“My dad was a ferry boat driver. I memorized the ferry schedule.” I said.

“Oh.” said Gladio.

“I hear there's a place near the Insomnia border that's infested with daemons. Might be a good place to hone our skills.” said Noctis.

“ _You_ want to hone your skills?” said Gladio.

“It's more like I want all of us to hone our _teamwork_ skills.” said Noctis.

“It's not an awful idea...” said Ignis.

“Especially when we're already a bitchin' team.” said Prompto.

I rose from the ground and I dusted myself off. I headed behind the camping table and I began taking down my tent. I felt the boys' eyes on me. I ignored it and I kept going.

“Mina, you in?” said Noctis.

“Of course, your highness.” I said.

“Good. Let's pack up then.” said Noctis.

“Ahead of you on that one Noct.” I said, yanking on one of the stakes of my tent.

I managed to pull out all the stakes but one. I was pulling and pulling but nothing was happening. I sighed and I loosened my shoulders. With one last pull, I yanked out the stake and I ended up on my rear end next to Ignis. He looked down at me.

“Are you OK, Mina?”

“Yeah.... Pride and ego are a bit bruised but other than that I'm fine.”

He chuckled and he helped me to my feet. “Be careful OK?”

“Yeah, yeah...”

I shot him a smile and he continued packing up utensils. I carefully folded up my tent and I put the stakes with it. I walked over to Gladio, who was taking down the other tent. I shot him a smile.

“Need some help, Gladdy?”

“Nah. I got this.” Gladio said.

“You sure?” I said.

“Yeah. Go stow your gear kid.” He said with a smile.

“Ok.”

I started the long walk to the car. I fished my phone out of my pocket and I grinned as I read a text message from Prompto.

_“You've been gone five seconds and Iggy is already gushing over you. I think you made a good impression on him.”_

_“:-P Is that a good thing, Sunshine?”_

_“It's better than him scolding Noct or lecturing him on healthy eating habits. Plus I kinda like hearing praises about my sis...”_

_“Sunshine!!! You're making me blush!”_

_“lol I truly think your feelings for Iggy are mutual, Mina. Iggy won't stop talking about you and how you killed it with him this morning.”_

_“Oh come on, Sunshine... Don't bull shit me. You know as well as I do that I do not deserve the affections of that man....”_

_“...Mina, you do too. You deserve to be happy. Especially after what your brother did...”_

_“Whatever you say, Sunshine... I'll be back up in a few minutes.”_

_“Hurry back!”_

I smiled slightly and I shoved everything in my arms to the far corner of the trunk. I swung my backpack in front of me and I pulled out a book. I tossed it in the backseat and I stowed my backpack in the trunk with everything else. I jogged back toward the haven. I shot Prompto a smile and I helped him and Noctis carry the chairs and a few of Ignis' cooking supplies to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 

“Thanks for the help, Mina.” said Noctis.

“Yeah, we'd still be dragging things back and forth...” said Prompto.

“Not a problem boys.” I said.

Ignis and Gladio joined us a few moments later with the rest of the stuff. I helped them with the coolers and we closed the trunk. We all piled back into the Regalia to head toward Noctis's “training area”. I settled in between Gladio and Noctis and I pulled out my book.

“What ya' readin' Min?” said Gladio.

“ _Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux. An old favorite of mine.” I said.

“A classic!” Gladio said. “Nice choice.”

I smiled. “Thanks Gladio!”

We were quiet for a long while. I heard Noctis softly snoring next to me. I set down my book and I stretched. Ignis pulled off the side of the road to a parking area and he turned off the car. We piled out of the car and I grabbed my backpack from the trunk. We headed down a set of stairs. The steps narrowed as we went down and I had to try and remember to breathe.

“Be on your guard. We don't know what lurks around these corners.” Gladio said.

“You mean aside from daemons...” I said, smirking.

Prompto chuckled. Gladio shook his head and he let out a chuckle himself. We continued through the stone maze. We soon came to a giant hole. There was a ladder leading down into it.

“Big hole?” said Noctis.

“Exploration commenced.” said Prompto, heading down into the hole.

“Yay for claustrophobia!” I said.

“Right?!” said Prompto.

We touched down in about three inches of water. I nearly gagged at the smell. I had to step off to the side. I looked up and I was glad to see I wasn't alone. Noctis and Ignis had nearly the same reaction.

“Ok, so we need to try and stay out of the water,” said Gladio “Cuz it's fuckin' nasty.”

“And that's putting it mildly...” said Ignis.

“Come on... Let's keep going...” I said.

We continued for hours through the maze of sewer tunnels. We fought dozens of daemons along the way. I looked around. 'Wait... didn't we pass that grate three times already?' I jogged near the front. I caught up with Gladio and I tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey Gladdy?” I said

“Yeah?” said Gladio

“Where the hell are we?” I asked.

“Shit, I don't know! I'm just trying to find the damn exit.” said Gladio.

“So we're lost?!” said Prompto.

“It would seem that way...” said Ignis, cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

“Just great...” said Noctis.

“Come on, guys. If we keep going we're bound to find something...” I said.

“Like the exit...” said Prompto.

“ _Preferably_ the exit...” I said.

“We could just go back...” said Noctis.

“And miss out on all the damn sewers has to offer us?” said Gladio.

“Hell no!” I said with a grin.

Gladio shot me a smile and we started walking past the ladder. I heard some grumbling behind us but eventually everyone's footfalls followed us. Gladio nudged my shoulder and he chuckled. He soon wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“Good job with rallying the troops, kid.” said Gladio.

“I tried.” I said.

“Well you did well!”

“Incoming!” Ignis called as an ogre-like creature came at us.

“Whoa, what the hell is...” said Prompto.

“Sunshine, behind you!!” I said, lunging behind him.

“Shit... Thanks Mina.” said Prompto.

“Don't thank me yet.” I said. “Just cover your ass.”

“Got it.”

We fought the ogre-like creatures for hours. They just kept coming. The last one fell with a loud grunt from Gladio. I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. My side ached from over exertion.

“Nice job guys.” said Noctis.

“I had hoped that would have ended a little more quickly.” Ignis commented.

Gladio looked over at me in concern. “Mina, you OK?”

I nodded, holding my side. “Yeah. Just a bit sore... I'll live. Let's go.”

“Mina, if you're hurting we can stop here for a little while. Remember, you're still healing...” said Ignis.

“I'm fine, Ignis.” I said. “I won't hold you guys back anymore. Let's go.”

“If you insist...” said Ignis.

“I do.”

We headed further in, fighting daemons as they popped up. We fought for two and a half hours to get to where we were. Gladio gave most of the daemons a run for their money, but he was getting mobbed. I took out the goblins around me and then I ran over to go help Gladio. I swung my spear and I took out the majority of the ones behind him.

“Mina, you're a life saver.” Gladio said, leaning against his sword.

“Yep. She certainly comes in handy with that thing.” said Noctis.

“This thing? It's so old it's starting to splinter and break. I really need to get a new one but I'm not made of money... so I'll keep on duct taping the hell out of it.”

Ignis frowned. “Mina, your hands have got to be killing you.”

I smiled. “I'm fine, Iggy. Let's move on”

Three hours later we realized we were lost again. I sighed. 'Great...' I thought to myself. We climbed another flight of stairs and we reached a small ledge. I eyed the edge warily.

“Did I mention I hate heights?” I said with a nervous laugh. “Heights and birds...”

“Birds? Really?” Gladio said with a chuckle.

“Shut up...” I said, going red.

“What are you afraid of Mina?” said Noctis. “Birds are harmless.”

“They've got beaks that may peck me to death and their shit is white!” I said.

Ignis let out a tired chuckle. “We all have irrational fears.”

I took a deep breath and I slowly began inching my way across the ledge. 'Just don't look down Hammond...' I thought. I took another deep breath as I reached the end of the ledge. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

“Are you alright, Mina?” said Ignis, touching my shoulder in concern.

“I'll be OK..” I said, breathing heavily.

“Are you sure?” said Ignis.

I nodded. “I'm good...”

“Hey, Mina... I hate to tell you but, you're gonna be freaking out a little bit more...” said Prompto.

I approached Prompto and we walked into the next room together. He was right. In the center of the room was a giant pipe. It had a twenty foot drop on either side and there was _nothing_ to hold on to. I backed up against the wall as I felt the entire room spin. I slid down the wall, crunching my eyes closed.

“Mina... What's wrong?” said Ignis.

“The... the room just started spinning on me... It'll pass...” I said.

“Do you need anything?” Noctis said in concern.

“N-no. I'm fine. Go ahead. I'll catch up.” I said.

“Go on. I'll stay with her.” said Prompto.

“Sunshine, you don't...”

“I want to.”

“Take care of her, OK?” said Noctis.

“Yes, sir.” said Prompto.

I opened my eyes and I watched the guys go over one by one. My eyes fluttered closed again. When I opened them, Prompto was hovering over me. His blue eyes were filled with concern. I gave him a small smile.

“You OK?”

“Yes sir. Room's not spinnin' anymore.”

“Ready to go across?”

“Yep.”

“Want me to go first?”

“Yeah, if you can.”

“Ok. I'm gonna head across then.”

I nodded and I watched Prompto go across. He was very cautious and he nearly did a flip when he reached the other side. Prompto turned to me and he shot me a smile. He made a waving motion with his hand.

“Careful, sis! It's kinda slippery.” He shouted.

“Oh Christ...” I said, stepping on the pipe.

“Just breathe, Mina. You've got this!”

I nodded and I looked directly at Prompto. I slowly made my way across the pipe slowly. He shot me a toothy grin before extending his hand out to me. I grabbed it and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good job, Mina.”

“Thanks, Sunshine.”

“Let's go find the others.”

We wandered the sewers for twenty-five minutes before I heard Gladio's grunt. I looked at Prompto. He nodded at me and we both broke into a run, heading toward the sound. Gladio, Ignis and Noctis were fighting a very large group of daemons. Prompto dove into action.

“Shit...” Prompto said.

“Welcome to the party...” Noctis said, dryly.

“Shut up and fight will ya'?” said Gladio

I dove behind Gladio and I killed a few ogres. He shot me a smile and a thumbs up. I scanned the area for Ignis. He was holding his own but he was struggling a bit. I ran over and I helped him fight a particularly nasty ogre.

“Hiya.” I said.

“Feeling better?” He said, adjusting his glasses.

“Yes, much. Thanks.”

“Good.” He said with a smile. “I need my sous chef.”

I laughed. We headed back to the group. I yanked my phone out of my pocket. My eyes widened as I glanced at the time. 'Did that say 5:50 am?'

“How the hell did it get to be almost six in the morning?” I said.

“Say what?!” said Noctis.

I handed my phone to Noctis. “Does that or does that not say 5:51 am?”

“Holy crap...” said Prompto.

“We had better press on. The sooner we get to the exit, the better.” said Ignis.

“Right.” said Gladio, stifling a yawn.

Noctis handed my phone back to me. “Let's get on then.”

We continued through the dampness of the sewers. I caught Gladio attempting to cover up yawns multiple times. I jogged up alongside him. I laid a hand on his shoulder.

“You OK?”

“Yeah... just a bit tired.”

“Yeah. I think we all are. I don't know how Ignis is still functioning....”

Ignis chuckled. “By focusing on the task at hand.”

I chuckled. “I've gotta admit, I'm tired too.”

“Got that right...” said Prompto, yawning.

“I could sleep for a year.” said Noctis.

“Don't get any ideas, Noctis..” Gladio said.

“I assure you we are _all_ tired.” said Ignis, shortly.

I exchanged glances with Gladio who rolled his eyes. I nodded as we pressed ever onward. A mixture of adrenaline and anxiousness fueled me as I sliced through enemies. I helped Gladio occasionally. The one person I didn't seem to need to help was Ignis.

I admired him as he fought a few goblins. His lean body moved swiftly between enemies. His daggers swiftly dug into the flesh of the daemons before he swung around with his lance. As the daemons turned to dust, he adjusted his glasses and he walked back toward me. A smile danced on my face.

“Well done, Iggy.” I said.

“Thank you.” said Iggy, going a little pink.

“You handle yourself very well.”

He chuckled. “Thank you..”

“You're welcome.” I said with a smile.

We rejoined the group, just in time to fight again. This time it was a huge snake. I grunted and I swung my spear. I glanced over toward Ignis. He was struggling. I dove over and I sliced at the snake, who dove at my leg. Lucky for me, Ignis saw where the snake was headed and he lunged forward with his lance. The snake howled in pain and we rolled out of the way.

“You OK?!” Ignis said.

“I'm good... you?” I said.

“Better now. Thanks for the assist.”

“You're welcome.” I said

“On your left...” Ignis said.

I swung my spear out and the snake impaled itself upon it, instantly killing it. Ignis hung his torso over his knees and he breathed a sigh of relief. I looked over at the snake and I tried to pull my spear out. The entire top of it fell out of the snake.

“Shit...” I said.

“Mina, your spear is...” said Noctis.

“Yeah...” I said. “I know.”

I picked up the head of the spear and I took it over to a nearby corner. I swung my backpack in front of me and I pulled out a roll of duct tape. I began wrapping the duct tape around the head of the spear. I tore the duct tape and I set my spear back upright.

“Min, I don't know if that'll hold...” said Gladio.

“I gotta try, Gladdy. Otherwise I'm...”

“If you say worthless, I will jam my foot so far up your---”

“I was going to say a burden....”

I was silent as I wrapped my spear another two times for good measure. I sighed and I looked at the rest of the group. I nodded and we continued on. I stayed near the back of the group. My spear still was functional but it wasn't nearly as sturdy as before. As we progressed, I slunk further and further behind.

“Mina, you OK?” said Noctis.

“I'm fine.” I said.

“Then get your ass up here.” said Gladio.

I jogged to catch up with the guys. Prompto gave me a smile and I forced myself to smile back at him. Ignis pulled me to one side. He seemed to scrutinize my spear. He held out his hand for it. I gave it to him. He shifted it from one hand to the other before looking at me.

“I've got an idea.” Ignis said.

“What's up?” I said.

“I have an extra set of daggers in the pocket on my belt. I'm not sure how you are at close quarters combat, but... I figured you could use them until we reach a trading post where we can get you a new spear.” Ignis said.

“It's fine, Iggy. Really?”

“You stuck to the back because everything is fine?”

“Iggy...”

He took my spear and he flipped it upside down. The head fell off again. He tossed the shaft of the spear on the ground next to the head of the spear. Ignis gave me a look before he dug into his belt pocket. He produced a shiny set of black daggers.

“Use them. They're safer than that monstrosity...”

I took a deep breath, bending to pick up the spear. “Iggy, you don't understand...”

“I understand full well.” said Ignis, standing in front of the spear, blocking me.

“Ignis...”

“You'd rather endanger yourself? Or us?” Ignis said.

“I'd rather you let me get my father's spear off the fucking ground, thank you very much.” I said, my anger slipping into my tone.

“Ahhh... so that's why you won't buy a new spear.” said Gladio.

“Yes. Ignis, please let me get the spear.”

“No.”

“No?! Ignis, it's my FUCKING spear!”

“It's unsafe, Mina...”

“Give me the spear, Scientia...” I said, feeling my cheeks go hot with rage.

“No.”

“We may have to hold her back guys....” said Gladio. “Iggy's got a damn death wish.”

“Not to mention everyone's on edge already...” said Noctis.

“Umm.... This is scary.......” said Prompto

“Ignis, I will remove your reason for wearing a protective cup. Fuckin' move.”

Ignis laughed humorlessly. “Move me Mina....”

I growled. “You _really_ don't want me to do that...”

“You're not getting that spear, Mina. It's a danger to you and those around you.”

“And you've just pissed me the fuck off! Who's in worse trouble here?”

Ignis smirked. “Come get it then. Make, Me. Move.”

I dove at Ignis, my head nailing him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and I sidestepped around him, grabbing my spear and it's head. I brushed past everyone and I headed back down the corridor where we had just come from.

“Mina!” Prompto shouted, running after me.

“I'm sorry, Sunshine. I-I-I-I just can't.”

Prompto nodded. “Just... be safe OK.?”

I heard Gladio yell at Ignis from my position. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Ignis had gotten to his feet and he was jogging after me. “Momentary lapse of all sanity... Mina!!! Mina, come back!”

“GO AWAY IGNIS!” I yelled.

I reached the pipe. My entire body was shaking in anger and tears of hurt were streaming down my cheeks. I slid down the wall, sitting on the ground. I looked at the broken spear in my hands. My dad's name was barely visible through all the splinters and broken pieces of wood. I gently traced the curved letters in the air.

“Mina... God, I'm so sorry... I know... I know I'm a dick...” I heard Ignis calling down the hall.

I hurriedly got to my feet and without thinking, I began crossing the pipe. I heard the guys at the one end of the pipe and I moved quicker. As I reached the middle, I reached a particularly slippery part and my foot slid off the pipe sending my spear flying. I screamed and I tried to hold on but my hands were slipping. Ignis slid onto the pipe.

“Shit!!” Prompto said.

“Mina... Mina, give me your hand...” Ignis said, voice frantic.

“Iggy, I...”

“Shut up. Don't think. Just give me your bloody hand.” said Ignis.

I nodded and I gripped Ignis' hand tightly. “D-don't let go, Iggy..”

“Shh. I've got you, Min...”

Ignis pulled me up on the pipe. He let out a relieved breath. We sat on the pipe for a bit in silence. I looked down, my tears flowing. I looked back up at Ignis.

“I'm sorry.” We both said.

Ignis chuckled and he sniffled a bit. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Iggy... you're right... you're so fuckin' right. The spear... it... it.. had to go... it's just... it's the last thing I had that was my dad's... It's...”

“I know. I know... I realize it had sentimental value... You didn't deserve to be... egged on like that. I'm so sorry, Mina. I'm... God, I'm such an asshole...”

I chuckled. “No, you're not. I just don't see reason half the time...”

Ignis gave me a small smile. I pulled Ignis into a tight hug. He awkwardly hugged me back. After a few moments, he relaxed and he tightened his hold on me. I grinned.

“Are we cool?” I said.

“Yes. Or at least I hope so..”

“Then can we get off this damn pipe, please....”

He laughed. “Yes... yes we can.”

Ignis got to his feet. He turned to me and helped me to my feet. With Ignis leading, we walked back across the pipe and we reached the other side. Ignis jumped down and I followed.

“Mina!!!!” Prompto yelled, tackling me into a hug.

Prompto nearly knocked me to the ground with the force of his hug. I chuckled and I patted his back. Gladio shot me a smile and Noctis gave me a peace sign. Ignis cleaned his glasses with his shirt once more.

“Are you two good?” said Gladio.

“Yes.” said Ignis, “Shockingly, she forgave me.”

“She shouldn't have.” Noctis said, glaring at Ignis. “You were being an outright dick.”

“I realize that.” Ignis said.

“Guys, it's cool. We're all exhausted and need to go directly to bed. It's nearly midnight, again and we're all sick of being in this tunnel or sewer or... whatever the hell it is. Tempers will flare. My mom used to say that sometimes, when you fight with someone, it brings you closer together.”

“So... Mina, you and I have a bond now?” said Ignis with a smile.

“Yeah.” I said. “And besides, I'm sure all of us will have a falling out sooner or later.”

“True.” Noctis said. “Come on. I think we're getting close to the exit.”

“Yeah... Let's go.” I said.

We progressed slowly through the various caverns and the maze of tunnels. Ignis walked close to me. He nudged my shoulder and he handed me the daggers. I looked over at him. I gave him a smile.

“Keep them. Consider it an apology for me being so unforgivably rude to you.”

“Iggy...”

“I...I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for the pain I must have--”

“I'm the one that gut checked you...” I said.

“But you had a reason! I feel like such a huge piece of garbage.”

“Please, don't.”

He looked at me. “Why shouldn't I?”

“Because that's not you. I just want to forget what just happened just happened OK?”

“I suppose.”

“Are you OK?”

“Yes, Mina. I'm fine.”

“Stop beating yourself up over this. Focus on beating the ever loving hell out of these daemons so you can teach me how to cook some more.”

He laughed. “Thank you, Mina. Please keep the daggers. Seriously.”

I nodded. “Thanks Iggy.”

I held the daggers in my hands. They were lightweight and they fit my grip snugly. I felt like they had always belonged to me. I grinned at Ignis.

“Time to test them out, Min. We've got company.”

“More goblins?!” Noctis whined.

“The sooner we beat 'em the sooner we leave. Let's roll.” I said.

“Right on Min!” said Gladio.

We fought the goblins. I spun about with the daggers. I caught Gladio and Ignis giving me impressed looks. I shot them a toothy grin as I took out three goblins at once. They applauded.

“Nicely done, Mina.” said Gladio.

“You fight well with those daggers.” said Prompto.

“Thanks Sunshine. It feels a bit weird but that's just because I'm not used to them.”

“More power will come with time, Mina.” said Ignis.

“Right. As will more fluidity.” said Gladio.

“Sweet.” I said.

“Come. We have bigger fish to fry.” said Ignis.

“Like?” said Noctis.

“Like shut it and keep moving.” said Gladio.

We continued once more and we reached a solid metal door. It slid open after Prompto flipped a switch. All five of us looked at each other with wide eyes. I shuddered.

“Well, that's ominous.” said Noctis.

“I've got a bad feeling about this...” I said.

“Me too.” said Ignis.

“Let's just head in.” said Gladio, “I'm itchin' for a big fight.”

“Don't bite off more than you can chew Gladio.” I said, “Caution is a good thing. As you said before, we don't know what lurks around these corners.”

“I'm with Mina.” said Prompto.

“I am as well. Caution is our best bet here.” said Ignis.

“Alright. We go cautiously. Be on your guard guys.” said Gladio.

“Aye Aye captain.” I said.

Gladio grinned at me and he took point. We arrived at the innermost sanctum. I looked around. Within minutes, the ground began to shake beneath us. An even bigger snake emerged from the ground.

“Well! Hello there beastie!” I said.

“You're making small talk with it?!” said Prompto.

“Prompto! Focus!” said Gladio.

“Right!”

We fought and fought. With one last grunt, Gladio and I delivered the final blow. Ignis let out a long, tired sigh.

“Yay... We did it.... I'm gonna go to a hotel and pass out now...” said Prompto.

“Join the club, Sunshine.” I said.

Noctis yawned. “Let's get outta here.”

“I second that.” said Gladio.

We headed toward a ladder. It lead us back toward one of the ladders near the entrance. I ran to the entrance ladder and I climbed up. Everyone else followed my lead. We reached the surface once again.

“Ah... fresh air.” said Ignis.

“Thank God that's over!!!” said Prompto.

“So does that mean we finally get some rest?!” said Gladio.

“I sure as hell hope so! If it weren't for sheer adrenaline, I think I would have fallen asleep fighting.”

“You'd fall asleep standing up, Noct...” said Gladio with a tired chuckle. “Nicely done in there, Min...”

“Thanks Gladdy.”

“Let's make our way to the Regalia. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get to a hotel and get some rest.” said Ignis, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

“Great idea, Iggy!” I said.

Prompto was splayed out on the ground. “Can't. Move. Too. Tired.”

“So, you'll be fighting any other daemons by yourself then?” I said, offering him my hand.

“Hell no! I'm going, I'm going!”

Prompto grabbed my hand and I pulled him to his feet. He shot me a tired smile and we jogged to rejoin the group. The trek back to the car was awful. With each step, the group seemed to groan in agony. Once we reached the car, everyone piled in. Ignis was driving, Prompto was in the passenger seat and Noctis, Gladio, and I were crammed in the back.

“Alright... So I'll wake everyone up, because inevitably we'll all doze off a bit, when we get to the nearest hotel.”

“Even you Ig?” said Prompto.

“Hopefully not, but it may happen.”

“You sure you don't want me to drive, Iggy? You've gotta be exhausted.”

“I am, but I will try to drive. It all depends on how I feel, Mina.”

“Don't hesitate to wake me up if you get sleepy hon.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

The engine roared to life and Iggy carefully pulled out on the road. Within minutes, soft snoring was heard from either side of me and in the front passenger seat. Ignis kept yawning. I grinned.

“Mina, are you awake?” Ignis said.

“Yep. What's up?” I said.

“Could you hand me an ebony from the cooler at Noct's feet? I'm beginning to feel extremely tired all of a sudden.”

“I can't imagine why...” I said, reaching into the cooler passing him an ebony. “I'm too tired to sleep..”

“Well, would you mind distracting me for a bit then? I need to not focus on how tired I am.”

“How would I distract you, Mr. Scientia?”

“Idle chatter? Our conversations usually occupy my time very well.”

“I'll take that as a compliment...” I said with a smile.

“It was... meant to be one.” Ignis said, yawning.

“So! What do you want to talk about?”

“Dealer's choice, love?”

“Love?”

“I _must_ be tired... I never call you that....”

“Hence why I questioned it, Iggy.”

He laughed. “Sorry, Min.”

“It's fine.” I said with a chuckle.

“How do you put up with all of us? We can get a bit rambunctious.”

“Shit, Iggy. I grew up with two brothers. I'm a tomboy! This is my comfort zone. Stick me with a group of women and then you'll have a fun show to watch...”

“Cat fights?”

“With extra sharp pointy claws.”

He laughed. “Fair enough, Mina. I am thrilled that you're here with us. Your eagerness to learn how to cook with me, take pictures with Prompto, fish with Noct and train with Gladio is to be admired.”

“Thanks Iggy. That means a lot.”

“You're very welcome.”

He sipped his ebony. We chit-chatted idly for about ten more minutes before Ignis downed the rest of the ebony. The empty can clanged in the cup holder. Ignis yawned.

“Did that work?”

“Sort of.”

“Not enough though?”

“Not like I thought it would.”

“Sorry, hon.”

“Not your fault, Mina.”

I smiled. “I know.”

We were silent for a while. I felt the car slide slightly off the side of the road and my head popped up. Ignis' eyelids were drooping fast. I chuckled a bit and I tapped his shoulder. He blinked.

“Iggy, you're falling asleep, hon.”

“Ah, dammit.”

He corrected the car and he yawned again. I smiled gently and I watched him. He kept shaking his head to keep himself awake. I chuckled.

“Mina?”

“Yep?”

"Could you drive? I'm more tired than I thought.”

“Yes, sir.” I said.

“I'll pull over.”

Ignis pulled the car off to the side of the road. I gently climbed over Noctis. Ignis and I switched spots and I pulled onto the road. Minutes later, I heard a soft groan and I heard Ignis start snoring softly. I chuckled to myself. I occasionally would glance in the rear view mirror just to see Ignis sleeping peacefully. We arrived at the motel. I softly got out of the car and I paid for two rooms. I walked back to the car. I poked Prompto.

“Hmmm? We there?” said Prompto.

“Yes, sir.” I said.

“Cool.” Prompto said with a yawn.

“I got the guys in the back. Head on up.” I said.

“You're a saint Mina...” said Prompto.

“I am not, Sunshine. Git.” I said, handing Prompto one of the keys to the rooms.

I watched Prompto bolt up the stairs. I chuckled. I turned back to the sleeping boys in the back. I grinned.

“ATTENTION NOCTIS, GLADIOLUS AND IGNIS! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE HOTEL!!!!”

All three boys shot up. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Gladio groaned a bit as he exited the Regalia. He walked up to me and he pointed his finger at me.

“You know what Mina?” He said, sleep still filling his voice.

“I know, I know. Ya' hate me. Here's the other key. Prompto's already up there.” I said.

“Thanks, kid.” said Noctis, following Gladio.

Ignis shot me a tired smile before following the other two upstairs. I smiled and I put the roof up on the Regalia. I made sure all the windows were rolled up. I grabbed my backpack from the trunk and I locked the car. I filled the car up with gas and I dragged myself upstairs to my room.

Once inside I tossed the keys on the nightstand and I pulled out my cell phone. I grinned. There was a text from Ignis.

_“You're more amazing than you realize, Mina Hammond. I'm proud to call myself your friend. You are loved by four idiots whether you know it or not. Get some rest. You deserve it, LUV~ Ignis”_

_“ <3 Thank you Ignis! I needed that...” _

_“You're welcome. Would you mind coming over to hold me back?”_

_“What?!”_

_“I'm going to kill the Prince of Lucis...”_

_“lol What did he do now?”_

_“Can I come to your room and tell you?”_

_“Sure.”_

I chuckled. I dug into my bag and I pulled out my toiletries. I set the small bag in the bathroom and I grabbed my brush. I took my hair out of it's pony tail and I began running my brush through my shoulder-length auburn hair. I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and I opened it, still brushing my hair.

“Hey.”

“Hello. I forgot how long your hair is, Min...” said Ignis.

“I never have it down...” I said with a laugh.

Ignis let out a sigh. “I'm going to kill him, Mina...”

“What did he do?”

“He stretched out on the damn bed and he is damn near impossible to move.” said Ignis.

I chuckled. “Well, there is another bed in here if you'd want that option. I could use some company tonight anyway.”

“You'd allow me to...”

“Only if you want to, Ig. I'm not going to force you to--”

“I'd love to.” said Ignis.

I smiled. “Good. Pick your bed.”

Ignis picked the bed on the left side of the room and he lay on it. He sighed contentedly. I finished brushing my hair and I heard Ignis' glasses hit the nightstand in between the two beds. I tied my hair back up and I shut the light off. I lay on the opposite bed.

“Good night, Ignis.” I said.

“'Night, Mina.” came Ignis' sleepy voice.

 I heard Ignis' bed shift slightly as Ignis rolled over. Minutes later I heard faint snoring come from Ignis' bed. I grinned. I rolled on my side facing Ignis' bed. In the semi-darkness, I could see the outline of Ignis' body. He was facing me. His eyes were closed and he looked so incredibly peaceful. His light brown hair was slightly disheveled and it cascaded gently across his forehead. His slim chest rose and fell gently. It was good to see Ignis relaxed and peaceful rather than tense and guarded like he had been for the last few days. I smiled slightly and I closed my eyes. That man drove my heart nuts. As I drifted off, Ignis filled my every thought.


	11. Chapter 11

I groaned as I felt sunlight hit my face. I heard a soft chuckle and then I felt the bed move under someone's weight. I kept my eyes closed. Ignis gently shook my shoulder.

“Mina... It's time to wake up.”

“I don't wanna.” I whined.

That earned a laugh from Ignis. “I didn't either.”

I opened my eyes. “Then why are we awake?”

“Because it's nearly three in the afternoon.”

“Holy...”

“BUT as far as I'm aware, we're the only ones awake.” 

“So...”

“So, I'm opting to be rather lazy.”

I chuckled. Ignis walked around the other side of the bed and he lay next to me. I grinned. He leaned his head back on the pillows with his eyes closed. 

“Still tired?”

“Yes.” said Ignis. 

“Did you sleep OK?”

“Yes. I just... didn't want to move. I got up to use the restroom, I saw what time it was and I nearly had a damn heart attack.”

I laughed. “This is what happens when you fight for two days in a sewer with no sleep.”

Ignis laughed. “When you're right you're right.”

Ignis let out a relaxed sigh. I smiled. I loved him like this. He was chilled out and at ease. Ignis was more to me than my friend. I felt like he was one of the few guys I could tell anything to and I wouldn't be judged. Ignis gave the best advice when I was in a fix. After only three weeks, I knew that life without Ignis Scientia wouldn't be a life I wanted to live.

“Mina?”

“Hm?” 

“We should move.”

“Do I gotta?”

“We should at least shower...”

I groaned. “Ugh.”

Ignis chuckled. “I second that emotion... I'm going to run out to the Regalia and then I'm going to go take a shower. Do you mind if I take it in here?”

“It's all good by me.” I said.

He grinned at me. He walked around the bed and he grabbed the Regalia keys off the nightstand. He headed out of the door and I began to get out of the bed. I walked to the bathroom and I looked in the mirror. I let out a shocked gasp at what I saw.

I had a large scrape across my chest. There were various cuts and bruises on my arms. I yanked my shirt off. The wound that had just fully healed had a nice purple and black bruise around the middle of it. I groaned. Ignis would blow a gasket if he saw this... 

“Fuck...” I mumbled.

I heard a knock at the door. I threw my shirt back on and I opened the door. Ignis was grinning at me. I grinned back at him. He entered the room after I moved out of the way.

“So! I'm going to shower.” Ignis said.

“Have fun!” I said, grinning.

“Oh, yes... because showering is so much fun!” Ignis said, sarcastically.

I laughed. “You know what I mean.....”

Ignis nodded and he headed into the bathroom. I made for the full length hallway mirror. I slid my shirt off again and I scrutinized my scrapes further. The one I was the most concerned with was the bruising on the freshly healed wound. It didn't hurt but, I was still concerned. 

I heard various hisses and a few “bloody hell”s come from the bathroom. I chuckled a bit and I pulled a fresh set of clothes from my bag. Ignis emerged from the bathroom a few moments later. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of gray dress pants. He smelled fantastic. I shot him a smile.

“Better?”

“Much... although... I'm a little more sore after that shower...”

“Sorry.” I said.

“It's OK You're turn next then?”

“Yeah... though I um.. I have a slight concern.”

“What's up?”

“I have some bruising on my stomach where the wound was...”

Ignis stared at me. “Did the wound reopen?”

“Not to my knowledge... but I'm just a bit concerned about it...”

“Would you like me to take a look at it?”

“Yeah... if you would.” 

“Not a problem. Lie on the bed for me, dear.”

“Got it.”

I laid down on the bed and I lifted my shirt slightly. Ignis eyed the bruise carefully. He caught my concerned eyes. He smiled warmly. 

“Mina, it looks bad but it's probably fine. Just take it easy for a few days... No training with Gladio and all that...”

“Yeah. I got that. Thank you for looking at it.”

“You're welcome, dear.”

“I'll be back in a moment. Shower time.”

“Right.”

I got up off the bed, shooting Ignis a smile. I grabbed the clothes I had set out. I meandered into the bathroom and I stripped down to my underwear. I took another look in the mirror and I let out a sigh. I started the water in the shower and I unpacked my toiletries, setting them next to my clothes. I stripped off my undergarments. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner and body wash. I also grabbed a washrag. I stepped into the shower and I winced. The warm water hit my damaged skin, sending searing pain through the cuts and scrapes across my body. I bit my lip nearly to the point of drawing blood. I began carefully washing all the parts of my body, including my hair. I stepped out of the shower, turning it off. I dried off, feeling more sore than before. Ignis was absolutely right in that regard. I slipped my clothes on and I collected my dirty ones. I put my toiletries back in their container and I slipped out the door.

“Sore?” came Ignis' voice.

“Ohhhh yeah.” I said, moving slowly.

“I think a rest day is most definitely in order.” Ignis said.

I put my toiletries and my dirty clothes in my backpack. I turned back to Ignis. He was lounging on my bed. I grinned and I hopped up next to him. I looked over at him. He was typing on his phone.

“Whatcha doin'?”

“Silently monitoring some things...” Ignis said.

“Like...?”

“Like Crownsguard stuff. Confidential.” said Ignis.

“Ah. So, you're not really resting are you?”

Ignis chuckled. “My body is... My mind never rests.”

I lay on my back. “Fair enough...”

He turned to me, setting his phone down. “Mina?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm tired...”

“Like physically?”

“Yes.”

“Then get some sleep Iggy...”

“You... wouldn't mind?”

“No! Ignis, you rest. You deserve it more than any of us.”

“I'll only nap for a few minutes. I'll set an alarm---”

“Nope. No alarm. You rest as long as your body needs to.”

“You're sure?”

“Positive. Now get some rest!”

Ignis laughed. “Thank you Mina.”

“For what?”

“Just... being you...”

I chuckled. “You're welcome.”

I pulled out my phone and I began reading from an app. A few seconds later I felt a head hit my shoulder. I looked over and Ignis was out like a light. He began snoring softly. I set my phone down on the nightstand and I gently removed Ignis' glasses. He grunted a bit in his sleep and I smiled as he started snoring again. I felt my eyelids growing heavy as well and I nodded off, my head lolling on top of Iggy's.

A phone ringing, awoke Ignis and I with a jolt. My head snapped up. Ignis looked around bleary eyed. He reached next to him and he grabbed his phone. He put it to his ear.

“Hello?” Ignis said. “Yes.... OK...We will be down soon.... Yes. Thank you Gladio.”

Ignis hung up. He lay back down, letting out a yawn. I stretched. He turned to me and he grinned sleepily.

“Sorry for invading your shoulder... “

“I invaded your head...” I said, handing him his glasses.

He chuckled. “I slept suprisingly well.” 

“Yeah, me too. Best sleep I've had since I joined up.”

He smiled. “Glad to hear it.”

“Hey Iggy?”

“Yes?”

“I um... I just wanted to say thank you for caring.... I'm not used to that.”

He gave me a weird look over his glasses. “What do you mean?”

“My parents were killed by daemons when I was young, so Steve raised me basically. He's ten years older... He was very... no nonsense. You got hurt? You dealt with it on your own; you pick your ass up and you keep going until it hurt to breathe. Only then would Steven Hammond give you a second glance. So I'm used to sort of being thrown to the wayside. It sort of feels good to have someone actually give a shit about me.”

“Glad to do it, Mina. You're pretty easy to... “give a shit” about.”

I laughed. “Thank you again, Iggy. You're the best.”

“You're welcome. We really should get going now. Gladio and the boys are going to meet us at the Crow's Nest for some dinner.”

“ And you're... OK with that?”

“I'm far from OK with it, but I, for once, don't want to cook.”

“Are you ill?” I said with a smile.

“Oh ha ha.” said Ignis.

I laughed and I stood up. I grabbed my phone and the room key from the nightstand. I slung my backpack onto my shoulder and I headed out the door. Ignis was right behind me. We bounded down the stairs together and Ignis held open the door to the Crow's Nest for me. 

“Thank you good sir.” I said with a chuckle.

“You're welcome milady.” Ignis said with a grin.

“Hey guys.” said Prompto.

“Hey Sunshine!” I said.

“Good to see everyone recovered from the sewers.” said Ignis.

“Yeah.” said Gladio. “We all just woke up.”

“It's insane what happens when you don't get enough sleep.” said Noctis.

“I know right?” said Prompto.

“So, what's everyone having?” said Ignis.

“Not sure.” said Gladio.

We ordered our food and I looked out the window. Daylight was fading fast and we probably weren't going to be able to get anywhere close to Galdin Quay tonight. I glanced at my phone. 5:30, Friday. The next available ferry was at 11 am on Saturday morning. 

“So, Mina, ferry schedule?” said Gladio.

“The last ferry today is at 8, due to daemons. It used to be later.” I said.

“So we won't be going to Altissa tonight.” said Prompto.

“Very well. We'll drive as far as the daylight takes us tonight and we'll find a haven to rest at for the night.” said Ignis.

“Sounds like a plan.” said Noctis.

Our food arrived shortly after. We dug in. I saw Noctis pull the lettuce and tomato off of his sandwich and put it on Ignis' plate. Ignis sighed, shaking his head. Gladio rolled his eyes. 

“Noct, did you see they have pinball here?” said Prompto.

I shook my head. “Boys will be boys...”

Ignis looked at Prompto and Noctis. “One game, you two. We're on a strict schedule.”

“Yes!!!” said Prompto

We finished up our food. Gladio excused himself as his phone buzzed. Noctis and Prompto made a bee line for the pinball machine. I reached for the check and Ignis pushed my hand away.

“You paid for both rooms last night. The least I can do is pay for your dinner.”

“Ignis...”

“Mina....”

“Ugh... fine....”

Ignis smiled. He paid for the check. He and I walked outside together. I let out a deep sigh. Ignis turned to me. 

“Mina, can I... tell you something?”

“Yeah, sure, Ig. What's up?”

“I um... I have had something on my mind for about a week now. I enjoy spending time with you and I don't want what I have to say here to make our friendship weird.... though it may.”

“Uh oh...”

Ignis let out a breath. “Mina, I... I think I'm falling for you.”

My eyes widened. “Y-you are?”

“Weird?”

“No, actually.” I said, with a smile. “Just so you know, your feelings are mutual.”

“They are?” Ignis said, eyes wide.

“Yep. I thought it would make us weird too...”

Ignis gave me a dazzling smile. “Well, I.. I don't know what to say.”

“Me either.”

Ignis' eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. I gave him a smile. He took a step toward me and he placed his hand in mine. Our fingers intertwined. 

“Is... is this OK?” Ignis said.

“Yeah... I um... yeah.” I said, going red.

Ignis chuckled. “You're cute when you blush, love.”

“There's that word again...”

“Do you mind it?” Ignis said.

“Actually, I... I sorta like it...” I said with a chuckle.

“Right then.” Ignis said, giving me a smile and squeezing my hand. 

Ignis and I both looked up when we heard angry shouting coming from the Regalia. Gladio was leaning against the car screaming into his phone. I exchanged looks with Ignis and we both walked over to the car, hand in hand.

“Sara... I know...Sweetie, I didn't have any service... I probably wasn't near any working cell towers... Baby, my phone is on silent... I was not at a bar... I'll get Ignis to vouch for-- WILL YOU FUCKIN’ LISTEN TO ME?! I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU! .... Listen, I've got to go OK? We're going off to Galdin tonight... I'll call you when we get in, OK? Bye.”

Gladio hung up the phone and he turned to us. He shrugged and he let out a deep sigh. I shot him a smile.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“HA! There never was paradise... Not with Sara...”

“Then why are you with her?” 

“I don't know.” Gladio said.

“Gladio, it's OK”

“No, it's not. I'm hurting myself and I'm hurting her. I need to break it off...” said Gladio.

“I'm sorry, Gladdy.” 

“It's alright.” said Gladio, looking down at Ignis and my hands. “Are you two... holding hands?”

Ignis smiled. “Yes.”

“You told her?!” Gladio said, excitedly.

“Yes.”

“Wait.. what?” I said.

Ignis sighed. “I... I told Gladio that I thought I was falling for you. He told me to “grow some balls” and tell you.”

I laughed. “Well, I'm glad you did. Prompto's gonna flip when he sees us holding hands like this...”

“You told Prompto?” said Gladio.

“I told Prompto that I had a massive crush on Ignis. He told me that I should say something and I was too nervous to.” I said.

“Why were you nervous?”

I looked at Ignis. “Would you like to be the pot or the kettle, darlin'?”

Ignis laughed. “Right. Yes. Continue...”

“Prompto told me he'd keep my secret.”

Ignis smiled and he squeezed my hand again. “So! Shall we head out then?”

“What about Noct and Prompto?” said Gladio.

“They'll catch up.” I said with a wink.

“I'm on it...” said Ignis.

Ignis and I walked into the diner once more. Ignis shot the boys a glare. Noctis and Prompto immediately pulled away from the machine. They began walking back to the car. Ignis chuckled. I squeezed his hand.

“Good one, hon.”

“Thank you, love.”

Prompto looked down. He noticed that Ignis and I were holding hands. He looked up at me. I nodded. He grinned widely.

“'Bout time you two...” said Prompto.

“Yeah. I was wondering when you two would pull your heads out of your asses.” said Noctis.

Ignis blushed. The redness of his face reached his ears. I squeezed his hand tighter. 

“Talk about being cute...” I whispered.

Ignis chuckled. “Glad my embarrassment pleases you, love.”

I leaned my head on his shoulder. “Yeah yeah yeah.”

Ignis smiled. After giving my hand a gentle squeeze, he let go of my hand. We all piled into the Regalia just as Gladio was getting off the phone. We drove on in silence until a radio broadcast came on the radio. It was regarding the ceasefire and Noctis's marriage to Lady Lunafreya. I felt Noctis stiffen beside me. 

“Wait... The marriage is in the treaty?” said Prompto

“Of course.” said Ignis. “Noct's marriage to Lady Lunafreya is sort of the olive branch of peace between the two feuding countries.”

“Huh...” said Gladio.

“Is that wedding bells I hear?” said Prompto.

“Stuff it...” said Noctis.

“What's that? “I do”?” Prompto said with a grin.

“Oh, leave lover boy alone.” I said, nudging Noctis.

He shot me a glare. Things quieted considerably until the smell of the sea reached the car. The smell brought back memories of my father. I closed my eyes. I remembered the way my father looked and how he smelled when he would arrive home. I remembered his sandy brown hair and his too tan skin. I tensed up. Noctis elbowed me.

“You OK?” he whispered.

I nodded. “Yeah... sorry...”

“Hey! I see the sea.”

“I sea it too..”

“Oh good Christ... That was bad. Even by my standards, which are low, that was bad.” I said.

Gladio laughed. “Time for seafood.”

“You just ate!” I said.

“I meant for tomorrow!” said Gladio.

“Oh. Well, that's OK then..” I said.

“Galdin is the place for seafood, among other things...” Ignis said, with a smile.

We pulled into the dock just as night was falling. Ignis backed the Regalia into a parking space with ease. We all piled out, grabbing some camping supplies. We headed up the beach to the nearby haven. Once we reached it, we unpacked. Gladio and I put up the tents. Gladio made a small fire and we sat around it. I sat at Ignis' feet on the ground.

“I swear, we are buying you a chair, love.”

“I told you. I'm buying myself a chair.”

“Not if I get it first...” Ignis mumbled.

“I heard that, Scientia.”

Ignis smiled and he ruffled my hair. I glared at him. He chuckled. I leaned my head against his leg and I enjoyed being near him. 

“I know I shouldn't be, but I'm getting sleepy.” said Gladio.

“You are not alone, Gladio.” I said.

“We all needed some extra rest today. Let's turn in early so we make the ferry in the morning.” said Ignis.

“Good idea.” said Prompto.

“I'm all for that plan.” said Noctis.

We all stood. The boys made for their tent and I made for mine. Ignis stopped me before he went inside. He gave my hands a squeeze. 

“Good night, love. Sleep well.”

“You too, hon.”

He smiled and he turned to go into the boys tent. I ducked into mine and I lay on my backpack, pulling out my phone. I checked my phone for any missed messages. There was one.

“Hey! I got some news regarding your lame-o brother.”

Harmy.“Oh Christ...What?”

“Steve's heading toward Hammerhead and he's lookin' for you.”

“Why?”

“Cuz he wants you to “rejoin” his shitty ass team.”

“Not happening! Like at all!”

“I know right? Why would you put yourself through that when you know damn well you're having a better time with the group you're currently with.”

“You're damn right I am! Fuckin' lame ass cock muncher....”

“lol Cock muncher?”

“I dunno... first thing that came to my mind.”

“Where you at anyway?” 

“Galdin.”

“You gonna see Dino?”

“If he's still here, yeah. He probably absolutely hates me right now though.”

“Its been a few years since you spoke right?”

“Yeah... and the last time we said anything to each other, we weren't exactly happy either.”

“Mina, he's your best friend aside from me. You can work this out with him.”

“I hope you're right.”

“I am. But I'm gonna let you go. I'll talk to you soon.”

“You'd better.” 

“Is that a threat? Lol”

“Maybe..”

“Hahah. Ok. Bye girlie. Love ya.”

“Yeah. Love you too.”

I was about to put my phone away when I heard another ding. This time it was Ignis. I scrolled to the message.

“You up?”

“Yep. What's up?”

“I can't sleep.”

“Tossing and turning or what?”

“I'm not sure. Gladio, Prompto and Noct are out like the dead. They're snoring in almost unison.”

“lol Well, if you wanna come over to my tent, I'm here.”

“You'd allow me that honor?” 

“Ok, I totally know you're smirking right now, Scientia. Get over here.”

“lol Ok. Be there in a moment.”

I set my phone down and I smiled. Ignis appeared at the entrance to my tent a few seconds later. He bent his head as he entered. He shot me a smile. 

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

“It's so much more roomier in this tent than the other one.”

“I would say so. It's just me in here.”

“Yes.” 

He lay down next to me. He gently placed his hand over mine. I gave his hand a loving squeeze and I tried to get my heart to stop beating in my ears. He turned to me, a smile on his face.

“Today was definitely a good day.” Ignis said.

“Yes it was. We didn't do much of anything though.”

“Yes, that's true. But we made it to Galdin.”

“Yeah.”

“And I told you my feelings and you told me yours.”

I blushed. “Yep.”

“So, about that...”

“Yeah?”

“Um... do you...er.. want t-to be my... Oh Christ I can't even get this out...”

I chuckled. “I will be your girlfriend, Iggy.”

“God I'm such a spaz...”

I laughed. “I love that you're a spaz.”

“Why?”

“Cuz I am too.” I said.

Ignis laughed. “We can be spazes together.”

“Damn right.”

He lay back, looking at the canvas ceiling of the tent. He was still holding my hand. He gently brought my hand to his lips and he kissed it. I grinned, feeling my face go hot. He turned onto his side and he gave me a gentle smile before he pulled me close to him. 

“Mina?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I know I've thanked you for forgiving me for what I did in the sewers, but I just... I can't seem to forgive myself...”

“Iggy, seriously, I was being a damn baby about that spear. I... I shouldn't have gone all crazy about it.”

“And I shouldn't have refused to give it back.”

“We were tired, we were frustrated and we let our tempers get the better of us. It's all OK, Iggy.”

He let out a sigh. “But still... I could have lost you. I would have never forgiven myself if you fell of that pipe...”

I sighed and I lay my head on his chest. “Well I'm here aren't I? I didn't fall off the pipe because you had reflexes like a damn cat.”

He chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest. “I saw you slip and my mind went into overdrive. I didn't think about anything else but getting you up on the pipe with me. Mina, I was running on adrenaline. ”

“I bet. I admit I was too.”

“I think we all were. Gladio passed out way too fast in that car on the way back for him not to be.”

“I'm shocked you made it as far as you did before you nodded off.”

“Frankly, I am too. When you took over, I was out before you even pulled away from the side of the road. I was exhausted.”

“I know.” I said.

Ignis and I were quiet for a moment. The steady sound of his heartbeat was slowly lulling me to sleep. I let out a content sigh. Ignis gently stroked my hair. I felt my eyes grow extremely heavy.

“Iggy?”

“Hmm?”

“I'm fallin' asleep on you.”

“It's alright. Go ahead.”

“I like this.”

He chuckled. “Me too.”

I closed my eyes. Ignis slightly adjusted himself and he resumed stroking my hair. A few minutes later the stroking stopped and I felt Ignis' hand fall away from my head followed by a soft snore. I smiled and I felt sleep take me over soon after.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of bacon. I stretched and I walked out of the tent. Ignis was at the stove cooking and I caught him humming to himself. I grinned and I came up next to him silently.

“Good morning, darlin'.”

Ignis gave me a smile. “Good morning, love. Did you sleep OK?”

“Better than OK.. Great even.”

Ignis' smile grew. “Good. I'm making some bacon and eggs this morning. Care to be my assistant?”

“Of course! I'd be honored Chef.”

He laughed. “Ok, so! This morning, I would like you to cook the eggs for me.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“Yes. It's a fairly easy breakfast this morning.”

“Yay for easy.”

He laughed. “Yes.”

I began cooking the eggs the way Ignis had taught me to a few days before. Ignis wrapped his arms around my waist as I cooked. He rested his chin on the top of my head and he watched me cook.

“Excellent job, my love.”

“Hey. I learned from the best chef ever.”

He laughed. “Or at least the best chef in this little band of craziness.”

I chuckled, leaning back against him. Ignis sighed contentedly and he tightened his grip a little. He turned the stove off as the eggs finished and he just held me close. I smiled.

“Everything OK, Iggy?” I said.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Um.. Just enjoying you right now...” Ignis said. “I sort of... don't want to let you go.”

“Then don't, Iggy.”

“Mmm. I could stay like this all day.”

“Would you be adverse to a walk on the beach later? Before the ferry comes in, I mean.”

“Of course not. Actually since breakfast is finished, we could do that now.”

“Alright. Let's go.”

Ignis and I headed away from the haven and we walked down the sandy beach hand in hand. We were quiet and just enjoying each other's company. Ignis turned to me a grin on his face. I smiled back.

“Mina?”

“Yeah?”

“I can honestly say I have never felt this relaxed before.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I feel like I can be myself with you and I don't have to pull the “Royal Adviser” card out.”

“I'm glad you feel that way, Ig!”

“The view is gorgeous is it not?” Ignis said, looking out over the sea.

“Yeah. It is. I haven't been here in so long... It feels like I've come home.”

Ignis smiled. We reached a small shack and a pier. Ignis and I ventured out on the pier and we sat down. Ignis' hand never left mine.

“Noct would enjoy this particular area...” said Ignis.

“Cuz of fishing right?”

“Yes.” said Ignis.

“Excuse me.” came a man's voice, “You wouldn't happen to be Mina Hammond would you?”

“Yep. That's me.” I said.

“Oh my, it _is_ you.” said the man.

“Yeah... can I help you with something?”

“I knew your dad. My name's Willy. Your dad was a helluva dude.”

“Wait... Wild Willy?!” I said.

He chuckled. “I haven't been called that in years... but yeah, that's me.”

“Good Lord! It's been years!” I said, jumping up to give him a hug. “ I remember dad would bring me to work with him and you would tell me fishing stories.”

“Guilty as charged! You look good, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Willy... It's been rough, but I've managed OK” I said.

“Your daddy always feared that one day he'd have to leave Steve in charge of you... He could barely take care of a goldfish.” Willy said.

Ignis stood up and he stood next to me awkwardly. I looked toward him and I grabbed his hand. He looked at me. I gave him a smile.

“But I'm sure Steve grew up fast after what happened...”

“Not really...” I said with a humorless chuckle.

Willy raised a graying eyebrow. “What do you mean? Does he still treat you like shit?”

“I'll put it this way; about three weeks ago he left me to die in a plain near Hammerhead. I basically fended for myself up until then because Steve's all about protecting Trisha.”

“Oh God, Mina. I'm so sorry.” said Willy, apologetically.

“Eh, it's alright. I'm better off without him. Like mom always used to say things happen for a reason. If Steve hadn't left me in that field I wouldn't be with the group I'm with now. And I never would have met Ignis, here.”

Willy smiled. “Your mother comes through.”

“Huh?”

“You look so much like Jacob, but you sound so much like Rachel as you speak. I'm glad I got to see you again, Mina.”

He embraced me. I let go of Ignis' hand to hug him back. I watched as Willy sauntered back to the shack at the other end of the pier. I linked my hand with Ignis' again and we headed back toward the haven.

“I'm sorry if that was a bit awkward.” I said.

“Mina, that Willy fellow knew your father. It's quite alright.”

I squeezed his hand. “Thank you for being there.”

“You're welcome, my dear.”

He kissed the top of my hand as we walked. We headed back up to the haven. The boys were all awake at that point and they were eating breakfast. Ignis and I picked up the boys plates and we began eating ourselves.

“So! What did you two do this morning?” said Gladio, giving me a wink.

“We walked along the beach. Mina had a run-in with an old family friend.” said Ignis.

“Oh?” said Prompto.

“The guy that runs the little tackle shop by that pier over there was my dad's friend Willy.” I said. “I haven't seen him in years.”

“Why don't we know much about your background Min?” said Gladio.

“Cuz you never asked.” I said.

“Well, I'm askin' now.” said Gladio.

“Lemme finish the dishes and I'll start talking.” I said.

Ignis and I finished the dishes. Ignis sat down in his chair and I sat at his feet. I took a deep breath before I began my story.

“OK, so if y'all have any questions just butt in and ask 'em OK?”

“Got it.” said Gladio.

“I'm 25...” I said.

“25?!” said Prompto. “You look 22 at least!”

I laughed. “Thanks Sunshine! I was born just outside of Caem to Rachel and Jacob Hammond. My father was a ferry boat driver in Galdin Quay and my mom was a seamstress and a homemaker. I have two brothers, Steve and Christopher.”

 _“Two_ brothers?” said Gladio. “I thought all you had was Steve!”

“I'm getting to that! Steve is ten years older and Chris was three years older. Chris passed away when I was eight. He had something wrong with one of the valves in his heart.” I said.

“Sorry to hear that, love.” said Ignis, frowning.

“It's OK Chris and I were very close. His death affected our family big time. My parents ended up dying three years later, so Steve was all I had. Steve and I fought all the time. We never really saw eye to eye on anything. He would always tell me that I was the product of a broken condom and that mom and dad never really wanted another child. When my friend Harmony found out Steve said that to me she gave him a black eye.”

“My kinda girl.” said Gladio.

“Hopefully you two will meet one day...” I said

“I may lose my cool on your brother if we meet...” said Ignis.

“I don't doubt it Iggy... Moving on... My parents died when I was eleven. They were out on a date night, the first one they'd had since Chris's death. Steve was babysitting me. At eleven years old, I complained that I really didn't need a babysitter but my mother insisted. They never came home. Steve and his friend David went out looking for them early the next morning. It wasn't like them not to call or anything. Steve found them dead in an open field. They were victims of a rogue behemoth attack. I tried to go to counseling at school. The counselors at our school really weren't worth shit. They were sort of like, 'Oh, your parents died? Join the line of twenty-five other students with the same stupid problem.' I was better off without it. Though, that's when the stuttering problem started happening..”

“I noticed that.” said Gladio.

“It usually only happens when I'm really nervous or scared.” I said.

“I was wondering why you were going all stutter crazy before your cooking thing with Iggy.” said Gladio with a grin.

“Oh shut up...” I said. “Steve had to drop his own life and care for me. We had major issues with money. Steve would always tell me that if I could get a job, things would be better.”

“At age eleven?!” Gladio said

“That's what I said too!” said Noctis

I shrugged. “There was barely enough to put a decent meal on the table. I went hungry a lot. I used to sell various pieces of my lunch to try and make some money to please Steve.”

“You what?!” said Ignis. “ The more I hear about your brother the more I want to strangle him...”

I was quiet for a bit before I continued. “I just wanted to make my brother happy. He was all I had and I didn't know what else to do. Steve used to work for Willy down at Galdin. Willy was one of my dad's best friends so he knew me. Steve didn't show up for work one Saturday morning and Willy called the house. I told him that Steve wasn't home, but I'd pass on the message. I got my ass _kicked_ for saying that Steve wasn't home. Apparently, he had been gambling our inheritance away. I was going hungry daily at this point. After I found that out, Steve and I were never really nice to each other again.”

“What a dickhead!” said Prompto.

“That's it! If we ever meet Steve, I'm going to fucking kill him.” said Gladio.

“Save some for me.” said Ignis in a low voice.

“I passed out at school one day in the middle of the cafeteria. The school nurse called Steve and told him of the situation. Steve refused to come get me and told the nurse to tell me to “bring my own ass home”. The nurse forced me to eat something and she took me home herself.”

Ignis literally growled. “I can't believe he'd do something like that. You're his goddamn sister! No matter what happened in your past, if you're sick, you're sick. End of discussion.”

“Iggy, we're talking about asshole Steve here.” said Noctis.

“Well, he's lucky that I don't know who the hell he is.” said Ignis.

I was quiet once again. “After that, I... I stopped caring about Steve and I started taking better care of myself. At age 17, I got sick of listening to Steve bitch and moan about bull shit so I started making my own money by singing in local bars. I _lived_ at Galdin Quay.”

“17? You lied about your age to make money?” Prompto said.

“Yep... One of my friends got me a fake ID.” I said.

“ _You_ had a fake ID?!?” said Gladio.

“Yep!”

“Mina...” Ignis said

Noctis laughed. “Continue...”

“Well, when Steve found out, he was furious. He “banned” me from ever setting foot on Galdin Quay and since I was underage, I had no choice but to listen to him. My life had been hell ever since. Steve hadn't really let me out of his line of sight until he left me for dead out there. So that's the life story of Mina Hammond... Sorry if it didn't live up to the hype.”

Ignis knelt down next to me and he pulled me into a hug. “Love, you lived up to the hype. Going through what you've gone through and still remaining the positive woman you are is...”

“Astounding.” said Gladio.

I smiled. “Thanks guys.”

"You know we'll never let anything happen to you right, Mina?” said Prompto.

“I know now.” I said with a smile.

“Yeah. Come on kid.” said Noctis.

“I'm the oldest one here, butt head...” I said.

Noctis laughed. “Yeah, yeah yeah.”

“But seriously, thank you guys for being as awesome as you are.”

“Welcome...” said Noctis

“Ok, now I wanna hear Mina sing.” said Prompto.

My eyes widened. “Sunshine....”

“Me too...” said Noctis.

"Ugh... If the prince requests it...” I said.

“Choose whatever you want, love.”

I sighed. “Ok... I'll need background music though.”

“Fine by us. So long as we can hear you.” said Gladio.

“Ok.. So I have a recording of this one song that my brother Chris and I sang all the time, _with_ Chris singing.” I said.

“Nice!” said Noctis.

“I'm gonna do the song, but I may tear up, OK?” I said.

“Understandable.” said Prompto.

“We're here.” said Gladio.

I smiled. I pulled out my phone and I searched for the song. I found it and I took a deep breath. Once the first notes began to play, I was transported back to when Chris and I sang this before he passed away.

_M: Somewhere out there,_

_beneath the pale moonlight,_

_someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight._

 

_C: Somewhere out there,_

_someone's saying a prayer,_

_that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there._

_And even though I know how very far apart we are,_

_it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

 

_M: And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_

_it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

 

_M & C: Somewhere out there,_

_if love can see us through,_

_then we'll be together, somewhere out there,_

_out where dreams come true._

 

_M:And even though I know how very far apart we are,_

_it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

 

_C: And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_

_it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

 

_M &C: Somewhere out there,_

_M: if love can see us through, (C: love can see us through)_

_M &C: then we'll be together, somewhere out there,_

_out where dreams come true._

 

The boys were silent. I bit my bottom lip. Ignis' arms wrapped around my shoulders. I leaned into him. He kissed the top of my head. Gladio shot me a thumbs up and a grin. Noctis nodded at me.

“Wow. You've got a voice, sis.” said Prompto.

“Thanks Sunshine.” I said. “I haven't sung that in ages... Hell I haven't _heard_ that in ages. It sorta feels good to hear my brother's voice again.”

“It can be cathartic to hear someone's voice again.” said Ignis.

I smiled. “SO! Ready to head for the ferry?”

“Yep.” said Gladio. “Let's start tearing down.”

We began our tear down. Once everything was done, we took everything back to the Regalia. We then walked toward the main area of Galdin Quay. Everyone was commenting on the scenery and how warm the day was. Ignis squeezed my hand. I looked over at him with a smile. His eyes seemed to twinkle as he reciprocated.

“Welcome to Galdin Quay!” a man greeted us, bowing.

“Um... thanks.” said Prompto.

We shared a chuckle and we proceeded forward. We walked past the mother of pearl and I almost literally had to pull Ignis away from the menu. He shot me a sad look and I chuckled. We had almost got to the dock when a mysterious man stepped in between us and the dock. He had dark red hair and he wore a wide brimmed hat. He was dressed in strange attire. A chill ran down my spine.

“You won't be reaching Altissia today.” the man said.

“Excuse me?” said Gladio.

“You need a boat to get to Altissia. The boats are not running due to that ceasefire.” said the man.

He sauntered away. He turned at the last moment and he flipped a metal coin at Noctis. Gladio stepped in front of him, catching it. He flipped it over in his hands.

“What the hell is this?” said Gladio.

“Some sort of souvenir?” said Noctis.

“They make those?!” said Prompto.

“Merely a trinket signifying our first meeting. Farewell.” the stranger said.

I exchanged looks with Ignis as he passed by us. I caught the stranger smirk at me as he went by. Ignis' grip on my hand tightened. I let out a deep breath I hadn't known that I was holding.

“Creep...” said Prompto.

“I don't like this.” I said. “He creeps me out. It takes a lot to creep me out..”

“Me too.” said Prompto.

“Come on. Let's see if he was telling the truth.” said Gladio.

We wandered down the steps to the main dock. We walked up to the counter. He was right. 'Closed due to treaty signing.'

“Guess the boats aren't going.” said Noctis.

“Too bad.” came a voice from behind us. “Wouldn't want to be late to ya' own wedding. Eh Prince Noctis?”

“What... how did...” said Noctis.

“Relax. This reporter won't out ya'. The name's Dino.”

“Wait.... Dino Ghiranze?” I said with a grin.

“Who's askin'?” said Dino.

“Dino... It's Mina.... Jacob's daughter.” I said.

“... Mina?”

“Yep.”

“Holy shit!!! I didn't even recognize you kid!” He said, jumping up from his seat and giving me a hug. “How you doin'?”

“I'm alive... So! Anyway you can help out an old friend and get us to Altissia?”

“I'll try to pull a few strings.... Just for you Mighty Mina.”

“Thanks Dino.” I said.

“Though it _does_ come with a price...” said Dino.

“How did I know...” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Hey! I am my father's son... I just need youse guys to get me a gemstone.” said Dino

“You're _still_ making jewelery?” I said.

“Hell yeah. It helps pay the bills.” said Dino.

“Guys, you up for a gemstone quest?” I said.

“If it gets us to Altissia, I'm good.” said Noctis.

“Me too.” said Prompto.

Gladio and Ignis nodded and I gave Dino a thumbs up. He nodded and Noctis handed over the map he had. Dino pulled out a pen and he circled where we needed to go.

“There. You should be set from there.” Dino said.

“Thanks Dino. We'll report back when we've got it.” I said.

“No rush. I'll see about getting that boat for youse.” said Dino.

“See ya', Dino.” I said.

“See ya'” said Dino.

We began the walk back to the car. The boys were eerily silent. I let out a sigh as we piled into the car. Noctis gave Ignis the map and he seemed to know where to go. Ignis pulled the car out of Galdin Quay and we were off.

“Mina, how do you know Dino.” said Prompto.

“Dino and I go way back. We were born three days apart and he's one of my best friends in the entire world.”

“It sure didn't feel like that back there.” said Noctis.

“We... well, we had a falling out...” I said. “I've been trying to contact him for _years_ but he never returned my calls or texts. So it's strictly business anymore with us.”

“It seems like he's a nice dude though.” said Noctis.

“He is. And he's loyal to a fault.” I said.

“Kinda... pushy too.” said Gladio.

“That's the salesman in him. Dude can talk a big game, but half the time he comes up with bupkiss.”

“How's his jewelry making?” said Prompto.

“Best I've ever seen.” I said. “He once made me a garnet necklace when I worked here. It was freakin' gorgeous and I wore it whenever I could. Steve found out who it was from and he smashed the gem right in front of Dino before he dragged me out of Galdin Quay. Dino never spoke to me again after that. He said I could have stopped it and yeah, I probably could have... but I just... I couldn't... And it cost me one of my best friends.”

I looked at my hands. Noctis lay a comforting hand on my shoulder. I forced a smile back at him. 'Think happy thoughts, Hammond.' I thought to myself. We pulled off the side of the road and Ignis stopped the car. We got out of the car and began searching for the gemstone. Noctis yelled out that he had found it a few moments later. We all gathered around what he had found.

“Is that... garnet?” said Ignis.

“Of course it is... Dammit Ghirenze...” I said.

“Let's get it back then.” said Gladio.

We climbed back in the Regalia. Ignis drove us back to Galdin Quay. I was too stuck in my own head to say anything. Gladio looked over at me. He nudged my shoulder and I looked at him. He mouthed “you OK?” at me. I nodded.

“What do you all say to having lunch at the mother of pearl before we give the garnet to Dino?” Ignis suggested.

“Oooh. That sounds great.” said Prompto.

“Yeah, it does sound good.” said Noctis.

“I could get me some lobster...” said Gladio.

“Mina?” said Ignis.

I nodded. “Yeah... That's fine...”

“Are you OK, love?”

“Yeah... Just stuck in my head about the whole Dino thing. I'll be OK”

“Are you sure?” said Noctis.

“Yeah...” I said.

“You've been awfully quiet. It's scary seeing you like that...” said Prompto.

I shrugged. “Sorry...”

“It's OK.. We're just worried about you hon.” said Prompto.

“I'm OK, really. I just need to have a conversation with Dino.”

We arrived at Galdin Quay once more. We climbed out of the car and Ignis came over to me. He gave me a gentle smile and he lightly held my hand. I smiled at him and I gave his hand a squeeze. We headed up to the Mother of pearl. I glanced at the menu and I ordered the steamed crab with rock salt as did Ignis. Moments later our food arrived.

“Iggy, you have competition....” said Prompto, diving in to his food.

“Nah... Ig's food's better.” I said.

Ignis went red. “Thank you, love.”

We all ate relatively quickly. I grabbed for the cheque but Ignis got to it first. He grinned at me and he paid for our food. I laid down some gil out of my pocket for the tip. Ignis shook his head and he tried handing it back to me.

“Nope. I've got the tip.” said Ignis.

“Ignis, you paid for lunch and dinner yesterday. That's totally not fair.” I said.

He shot me a grin. “As my girlfriend, you'd better get used to me paying for you.”

“Iggy...”

“Hush.” Ignis said, grinning.

I pouted. “Really?”

Ignis laughed. “Yes.”

“Oh, fine... I'll get you back later...” I said.

Ignis laughed. “I'll hold you to that, darling.”

“That better not be the only thing you'd better hold...” I mumbled.

“I heard that, dear.” Ignis said.

“Shit...”

Everyone laughed. We headed out to the pier. Noctis handed me the gemstone. I took a deep breath and I approached Dino. The boys followed me.

“Hey Dino. Found your gem.” I said.

“Yeah? That was quick.”

“Garnet? Really?” I said.

“So you do remember.... In any case, sorry, but my contact said he can't pull any strings with the boat...”

“You're not going to play this off, Dino. You and I need to have words.” I said.

“Fine, Mina. You want words, we'll have them. Meet me at the end of the pier in ten minutes.”

“Fine.” I said.

I rolled my eyes and I walked back up towards the mother of pearl. Ignis came up next to me. He stepped in front of me. I looked up at him. He gave me a smile and he ran his hands down my arms until both his hands held mine.

“Relax, love. Things will be OK..”

“I sure as hell hope so.” I said.

“You need anything?”

“A stiff drink...”

“How about a hug?”

“That'll help too...”

Ignis chuckled. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I leaned against him, burying my face in his chest. I inhaled his cologne and it calmed me down immensely. I didn't want to leave his arms.

“Iggy...”

“Hmm...?”

“Don't let go.”

“You OK?”

“Yeah... I just... I really needed this...”

He tightened his hold on me. “Glad to be of service, love.”

I let out a deep sigh and I pulled away a bit. He kissed the top of my head and he gave me one last squeeze. He let me go and he shot me a dazzling smile.

“Love, whatever beef you and Dino have, I'm sure you'll resolve it.”

“Thanks for the confidence, hon. I need it.”

He chuckled. “You will be fine.”

“I hope you're right...”

I sighed and I headed over to the pier. Dino was leaning against the railing. I approached him warily. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. His gray eyes found mine.

“So.” I said.

“So.” Dino said.

“What the hell happened to us?” I said.

“You chose fuckin' Steve...”

“I was 17, Dino. Technically, I was still a minor. I-I-I had to--”

“Not about that, Mina. About that gem...”

“Dino, I was literally shocked. I mean...”

“Frozen in shock is still no reason to allow your stupid fucking god damn brother to ruin the necklace I made you. Just because he doesn't like me. Well I don't like him either.”

“I'm sorry, Dino. I truly am.”

We were quiet for a while. I bit my lip and I tried to keep myself from crying. I looked out at the sea. I saw Dino look over at me. He let out a shaky breath and then he pulled me into a hug.

“I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry.” I said.

“Mina, it's OK It just hurt... ya' know.” said Dino.

“Oh, I know...” I said. “I never forgave Steve for what he did. How he destroyed my friendship with you...”

“It's not destroyed... It's just... strained.... a lot.”

“Dino, I really am sorry. I swear in my head was like “Just grab the gem you idiot! You can buy a new chain!” But my feet just wouldn't move.”

“It's alright... I just... I thought you were choosing to take his side and you were _letting_ him destroy the necklace. I guess I should have answered those calls and text you sent me.”

“So you _did_ get them.”

“Yeah. I was just so fucking pissed off that I didn't answer them.”

“So are we... OK?”

“Yeah, I think so. I don't see myself hating you anymore.”

“Good.” I said with a smile.

“So, how's life?”

“Shit... up until about three weeks ago.”

“How so?”

“I was still going around with Steve and Trisha...”

Dino rolled his eyes. “I fucking hate her as much as I hate him.”

“Right?! Anyway, I was fighting a group of coeurls and killer bees with them and I fell unconscious. They left me to die outside of Hammerhead.”

“WHAT?!?!?!?!” Dino said, his eyes filing with rage. “I'll kill him... I will FUCKING kill him....”

“Calm down, Dino... Evidently, there's a line... The princely retinue found me and they took me under their wing. I've been with them ever since.”

“Well, at least you found someone to take care of you if you get stuck.”

“Yeah, they're OK dudes.”

“So, you're going to Altissia with them then?”

“That's the plan, yeah.”

“Well I wish you luck in finding a boat.”

“Thanks, Dino.”

“Hey, don't be a stranger OK, Min. I mean seriously, I'm only a phone call away.”

“I know. Glad to be back on your good side, Dino...”

He smiled and he pulled me into another hug. “Be safe out there, OK?”

“I'll try.”

I walked with Dino back to his spot on the bench. He waved goodbye to me. I walked back up to where the boys were. Noctis was leaning against a nearby wall. I smirked and I snuck up behind him.

“NOCTIS!” I said

Noctis jumped about a foot in the air. “Jesus, Mina...”

“Haha! Got ya!”

“You seem in a better mood.” said Noctis.

“Yeah. Things turned out OK for me and Dino.”

“The rest of the guys are down by the beach. I think the plan is to stay at the haven again tonight and regroup in the morning.”

“What are you doing up here?”

“Waitin' for you. Come on.”

“Aww... How sweet.”

“Ignis wanted to stay but Gladio convinced him that he needed to prep for dinner tonight.”

“Of course he did...”

Noctis and I chatted as we walked down the pier. We met up with a small Siamese cat which Noctis absolutely adored. He went back to the mother of pearl just to get her some cat food. I chuckled.

“Good kitty.” said Noctis.

“I never knew you liked cats.” I said.

“Yep. Love 'em.” said Noctis. “They're kinda like me ya' know...”

“Yeah, sleep all day. Run around the house at three in the morning when everyone else is tryin' to sleep...”

“That was one time in the hotel... and it was because of a spell.”

“It was enough!” I said.

Noctis laughed. “I thought Ignis was going to blow a gasket though.”

“He did. He was so pissed off. Especially since he was actually sleeping very well that night.”

“Whoops.”

“Yeah.”

We walked up to the haven and I spotted Ignis behind the camp table. I jogged up to him. He shot me a grin and I smiled back.

“How did things go?” said Ignis.

“They went fine. Dino and I are good now. It was all a misunderstanding.”

“I told you that it would turn out alright.”

“Yes, you did. And thank you for the vote of confidence.”

“You're very welcome, my dear.”

“What's for dinner, hon?”

“That bean stew that you had mentioned a while back.”

“Yessss!” I said.

Ignis chuckled. “It doesn't really take much prep work.”

“Hey Iggy!” came Prompto's voice.

“Yes, Prompto?”

“Can we lounge around a bit on the beach? It's gorgeous out.”

“That sounds like a splendid idea.”

“I'm gonna pass on that...” I said. “Last clean set of clothes, ya' know...”

“I'll make you a bet, Mina.” said Gladio.

“Oh shit.... What?”

“If you beat me in a swimming race, I will wash all your clothes for you.”

“Oooh. Tempting...” I said.

“Come on, Mina! Take Gladdy down a few pegs.” Noctis said.

“Yeah. Go for it.” said Prompto.

“I've got faith in you, love. Show Gladio who's the better swimmer.” said Ignis.

“Ok, you're on, Gladio.”

“It's a bet.” said Gladio.

We shook on it. Ignis and I grabbed some towels and we headed down to the open beach. I lay out my towel and I met Gladio at the shoreline. He shot me a smirk.

“I'll have you know that I'm a great swimmer.” said Gladio.

“And I grew up in Caem and in Galdin Quay. Both are surrounded by water. You're going down.”

“Oooh. Now she's just as cocky as when she plays King's Knight.” said Prompto.

Ignis laughed. “Come on, love! Show 'em what you're made of.”

“I'll count it down.” said Noctis.

“Ready?” said Gladio.

“Ready.” I said.

“Ready, set.... GO!”

Gladio and I dove into the warm water. I dug in, flying past him at an astounding speed. I heard the guys hollering from the shore. I spun around and I started working my way back toward the shoreline. Gladio was just turning when I arrived back at the shoreline.

“Nicely done, Mina!” said Prompto, high-fiving me.

“Thank you.” I said.

Gladio arrived back at the shoreline. “Dammit! Why are you so damn fast?”

“I love the water. I had lots of practice... Guess you're doing my laundry Gladio!” I said.

 “Guess I am... Dammit...” said Gladio.


	13. Chapter 13

We hung out down by the water for a while. Gladio was in the water with Prompto and Noct. He would try to dunk Prompto and Noctis, who would laugh hysterically if he did end up dunking them. Ignis and I stood by and we watched. Ignis' arm was wrapped around my waist. I leaned up and I kissed his cheek. He went red. 

“Aww. That's adorable.” I said.

“Shhh.” Ignis said with a chuckle. “ Would you like to go on a little errand with me before dinner?” 

“Sure!” I said, “Where are we going?”

“Just over to the prairie outpost just past Hammerhead.” Ignis said. “We won't be gone more than an hour two at the most.”

“I'm not worried about time, Iggy.” I said.

“Very well. Shall we?” 

“Yeah, sure.”

We waved good bye to the guys and we headed for the Regalia. Ignis casually held my hand as he pulled out of Galdin Quay. He gently ran his thumb over the top of my hand. I grinned at him. 

“Mina?”

“Yeah?”

“I admit, I have an ulterior motive for taking you out today.”

“And what is that?”

“It's to number one get you a new spear and number two get you a chair. I am frankly tired of you sitting on the ground. You're one of us and therefore, deserve a chair.” 

“Iggy, I told you I'd buy myself a chair and a new spear...”

“I had to run out and get ingredients for the soup anyway...”

Ignis kissed the back of my hand. I grinned. We arrived at the outpost and we wandered around the stalls. I picked up a new chair, a new spear and I helped Ignis with a bunch of new ingredients for his recipes. We loaded everything into the car. Ignis put his arms around my waist before we got back into the car.

“Hi.” I said, leaning into him.

“Hello, love.” He said, leaning his head on mine.

It was comfortable being in his arms. I felt like I was the luckiest woman in the world. Ignis pulled away and he looked down at me. He grinned at me and he captured my lips in a gentle kiss. I didn't want to break it. His lips were warm and soft. Ignis pulled away, a gentle blush was flushing his cheeks. 

“Sorry... I um...”

“Don't apologize.. Just kiss me again...”

He smiled and he kissed me. It was deeper this time. I held back a moan. Ignis pulled away, breathing heavily. The flush in his cheeks was a deeper red now but he grinned at me.

“R-ready to head back love?”

“Uh huh.” I said.

Ignis smiled. “Mina, I've definitely fallen for you. There's no question about it now.”

I smiled back at him. “Me too, Iggy.”

He chuckled and he headed over toward my door with me. He held open the door and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ignis' blush darkened. I chuckled as he opened his door.

“You go anymore red and you'll be a tomato...” I said.

Ignis laughed. “Sorry. Can't help the fact that you make me blush love.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.”

Ignis smiled and he started the car. We made our way back to Galdin Quay. Ignis and I carried the chair and the ingredients we needed for the soup back to the haven. Ignis helped me set up my chair and we started the soup. I jogged down to the beach to get the guys.

“Comin' comin'...” said Noctis. “Gladio nearly killed us after you guys left...” 

“I did not.” said Gladio. “You're over exaggerating. You're alive ain't ya'?”

“Barely!” said Prompto.

I chuckled. “Get on up there. Ignis'll be waiting for you.”

“Where are you going?” said Prompto.

“I'm gonna relax a bit by the water.” I said.

“Everything OK?” said Gladio.

“Yep. Right as rain as Ignis would say.” I said.

“Ok. I'll give you a holler when dinner's ready.” said Gladio.

“Sounds good.” 

I headed down by a nearby cluster of rocks. I set my backpack down and I pulled out a small black and white notebook. I opened to a clean page and I started doodling. I lost myself in the drawing.

“Mina! I've been calling you for ten minutes!” Gladio said, coming up to me.

“Oh! Sorry, Gladdy. I kinda got lost in the art. It's what happens when I relax...”

“What are ya workin' on?” Gladio said, looking over my shoulder.

“It's just a doodle.”

I showed him the picture I had been working on. It was of a shield with a lion's face in the center. There were zig zag lines and rough edged shapes all around it. He looked impressed. 

“That'd make a sick tattoo.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I'd let someone tattoo that on me.”

“You want it?” I asked.

“You serious?”

“Deadly. It's just a stupid little doodle.”

“Mina, it's really good.”

“Do you want it or not?” I said.

“Yeah sure.... Do you mind if I use it for a tattoo?”

“Once it leaves my hands, it's all yours, dude.”

“Awesome.”

I laughed and I got up. “I assume dinner's ready?”

“Yeah. Iggy's getting worried about you being down here. It's getting dark.”

“Yeah, I noticed. Come on, Gladio.” 

We walked back up to the haven. Noctis shot me a grin from his chair. He was just finishing up his soup and he was about to go back for more. Prompto was flipping through the pictures on his camera, his empty bowl next to him. I picked up the bowl and I made my way over to the sink.

“Everything OK, darling?”

“Yep. All good. Just got lost in my art.”

“Ah...”

“How's the soup?” I asked, ladling some into a bowl for myself.

“It's missing something... I'm not sure what though...” Ignis said, furrowing his brow.

I took a bite. “It's not bad, Iggy, but you are right. It is missing something.”

“Ah, damn.” said Ignis.

“It's good, Iggy.” said Noctis. “I'm getting seconds so you know it's good.”

“I suppose.” Ignis said, letting out a sigh.

“I know what it's missing!” I said.

“What?” said Ignis.

“A smidge more salt.” I said. 

“Hmm.. Is the answer really that simple?” Ignis said,

He added a bit more salt to the soup. He let it cook for a moment longer and then he took a spoonful of it. He nodded. He turned to me with a smile on his face.

“I knew it was missing something...”

“Glad to see that I found the missing ingredient....” I said with a smile.

Ignis grinned at me. “Well done, my love.”

“Aww.. It was nothing.” I said.

We ate the entire pan of soup between the five of us. My stomach was full. I sat in my chair next to Ignis. He was reading the newspaper. Noctis and Prompto were playing King's Knight and Gladio was reading his book. I pulled the notebook back out and I began drawing. Ignis leaned over a moment later. He watched me draw the flames of the campfire.

“Mina, that's astonishing, love.” said Ignis.

“It's a doodle.” I said. “Nothing more.”

“She's drawin' again?” said Gladio. “What'd she draw this time?”

“The flames of the fire there. It's very well done.” said Ignis.

“Did you see the tat she drew for me?” Gladio said, setting his book down. 

Gladio pulled the drawing out of his pocket and he passed it around the campfire. Noctis looked at me and then at the drawing. He then looked at me again. Prompto took a picture of it.

“Holy crap!” Noctis said. “You drew that just sitting down there?!”

“Yep. When I get in a drawing mood, I go to town.” I said. “That's just a doodle. I could draw a way better lion on the shield but I didn't think Gladio would really want it...”

“Then do it.” said Gladio, putting the paper in front of me. “I'll pay you forty gil for it.”

“Gladio, this isn't worth forty gil. Keep your money. I'll just draw it.” I said.

I spent the next hour perfecting the lion. Ignis watched my every move. I finally finished and I handed it back to Gladio. He nearly fainted. He shot me a huge grin.

“This is freakin' amazing! Thank you so much Mina.”

“No problem, Gladdy.”

We lounged around the campfire for a bit. Prompto let out a yawn. He stretched and he began walking over to the tent. 

“I'm going to bed. Gladio took all my energy earlier.” said Prompto.

“Hey! You egged me on, Prompto.” said Gladio.

“Gotta admit Gladdy, you're pretty easy to egg on...” said Noctis.

“You want a knuckle sandwich short stuff?!” said Gladio.

“You just proved his point, darlin'.” I said.

“Shit...” said Gladio.

I chuckled, shooting Prompto a grin. “'Night Sunshine.”

“Night. Sleep well, y'all.”

Noctis lazily flipped through his phone. I continued doodling the fire. I drew the four chairs around it and Ignis tapped my page with his finger. I looked up at him, slightly confused.

“There's five of us, love.” 

“Yeah... I know.” I said.

“Then why'd you only draw four chairs?”

“Because I'm drawing it from my perspective.”

“Ah... I see.”

“Yeah.”

“I'll leave you to draw then.”

“You can watch if you'd like...” I said.

Ignis smiled. “Thank you for the offer, love, but I am actually very tired at the moment. I think I may retire.”

“Oh. Ok. Well good night, honey.”

“Good night. Don't stay up too late, OK?”

“Yep.”

He leaned down and he kissed my forehead. I grinned and I swore I heard him mutter 'I love you,' before he headed into the tent. I stood up and I followed him toward the tent. I caught his arm. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

“Did... Did you just say you love me?” 

“Um...” He went a little red.

I grinned. “I love you, too, Ignis.” 

He chuckled. “Can... Can I kiss you again?”

“Yeah... I'd like it actually...” 

He leaned in and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and he deepened the kiss. He pulled away slowly and he rested his head on my forehead. 

“Mina, you're amazing...” Ignis mumbled. 

“Good night, handsome. I love you.”

“I love you too... Good night, darling.”

Ignis smiled and he ducked into the tent. I held in a squeal. I was absolutely giddy. I walked back to my chair and I picked up my picture again. I began drawing the outlines of the boys sitting in the chairs. Gladio peered over my shoulder. 

“It looks nice, Mina.” Gladio said.

“Thanks. It's still a work in progress, but it'll do for now.” I said, stretching.

“I'm heading to bed. Training in the morning?” 

“Sure. Sunrise?”

“Yep.” 

“I'll be there with bells on.”

“Really?” said Gladio.

“It's an expression Gladiolus...” I said.

He chuckled. “I know, girlie. I'll see ya' in the morning. Don't make me drag you out of bed.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” I said.

I closed my notebook. I looked at Noctis who was half asleep in the chair. He looked up at me. I shot him a small smile.

“He really loves you...” said Noctis.

“Who, Ignis?” I said.

“Yeah. He's not one for PDA... He hasn't kept his hands off of you.”

“You've noticed...”

“Yeah. I'm extremely happy with it.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. He... he needs someone that makes him smile and laugh as much as you do Mina. Seeing you guys together just makes my heart happy. I know that's not a very manly thing to say, but I don't care.”

I smiled. “I'm glad that I bring you and him joy.”

“I'm headin' to bed. I just wanted to make sure you knew about that stuff.”

“Thank you for telling me.” I said.

“Not a problem. 'Night. Good luck with Gladio tomorrow.”

“Fudge.” I said.

Noctis laughed and he pulled me into a hug. “Keep my best friend happy OK? That's what he needs.”

“I'll do my best Noct.” I said.

He released me. He shot me a smile and he ducked into the tent. I took a deep breath and I thought about Ignis. He truly made me happy. Even though we had only known each other for about a month, we just... knew. I heard my phone ding.

“Still awake love?”

Speak of the devil... “Yeah, just about to head in my tent. Thought you were sleeping, darlin'.”

“Just wanted to tell you that I had a great time shopping with you today. I was so happy to learn that you loved me too.”

“Iggy...”

“I'm going back to bed. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetness. Sleep well.” 

“You as well. :-*”

“You never use emojis...”

“For you, my love, I'll make an exception.”

“Emoji me baby.”

“haha. Good night, darling.”

“Night Iggy.”

I laughed. I ducked into my tent and I lay on my backpack. I felt my eyelids grow heavier as I lay there. I let my eyes slip closed and I was asleep in mere moments. 

I awoke early the next morning. I stepped outside and I stretched. Gladio wasn't up yet. I walked over toward the cooler and I grabbed a water. I opened the bottle and I felt arms around me. I looked down and I saw gloved hands.

“Good morning.” 

“Morning, love.” Ignis' voice rang in my ears.

“How did you sleep?” 

“Like a damn rock after I texted you.”

I spun around in his arms. He gave me a smile. I leaned against his chest, wrapping my arms around him. He let out a content sigh and he ran a hand through my hair. 

“A girl could get used to this...” I said, cuddling into him.

Ignis let out a soft chuckle. “You'd better, love.”

I laughed. Gladio emerged from the tent a moment later. He cleared his throat and Ignis untangled his arms from me. Ignis kissed me on the cheek. He shot me a smile.

“I love you...” Ignis whispered. 

“'Love you too, handsome.”

“Good luck with Gladio.” 

“Thanks honey.”

I jogged over to Gladio. He shot me a smirk and he walked with me to the other side of the beach. We reached a small grassy area atop a small rock. I looked at him.

“Livin' a little dangerous aren't we?” I said.

“It's only dangerous if you fall off.”

“Gladio, have you even met me?”

He laughed. “Come on, kid. Let's train.”

We trained for a while and he backed me up on the edge of the ledge. He let out a chuckle and he backed off a bit. I growled. He was toying with me. I pushed him back and I fought even harder. He held up his hands after a while. 

“Mina, chill! We're done!” Gladio said.

“I'm not done!” I said, breathing heavily. “Keep going. Or are you chicken?”

“I'm no chicken...”

He came at me again even harder this time. I fought off his every move. He cursed under his breath and he jumped up. The sword came out and he wasn't holding back he pushed me back against that ledge and I did a back flip, hitting the ground below.

“Are you done now?” said Gladio.

“Hell no.” I said.

“Well I am. God, what is going on with you today? Did you take your bad ass pills or something?”

“No.” I said with a sigh. “I just... I want to prove that I'm worthy of fighting by your side, Gladio. I'm trying to push myself.”

“You didn't have to go that far, hon. You've already proven yourself to me.”

“Well, maybe I'm trying to prove it to myself then.”

“Why would you... Why, Mina?”

“Because I still see myself as a burden.” I said, quietly.

Gladio put both of his large hands on my shoulders. “Mina, you are far from a burden.”

I nodded. Gladio sighed and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. I held back tears. I still heard Steve's voice in the back of my head telling me that I wasn't good enough. 

“You OK?”

“No...” I said with a humorless chuckle.

“What's wrong, kiddo?”

“I just... I can't shake Steve's voice in the back of my head... It's almost blinding me anymore...”

“Hey, look at me.” Gladio knelt in front of me. “Steve's an asshole who has no fucking idea what the fuck he is talking about. The only voice you should be hearing in your head is your own. Or this one... You are so fucking awesome. You hear me? You are so FUCKING awesome. You're a great friend, a great fighter, and an absolute joy to be around. Get Steve's fucking negative attitude out of your head...” 

I laughed. “Thanks Gladio. Guess I'm not the only one good at pep talks.”

He smiled. “You OK now?”

“Yeah. Sorry if I scared you.”

“Yeah, you kinda did. Never really seen the side of you that chucks out insults and jabs.”

“Sorry.”

“It's cool. It pushed me a little too. By the way, nice back flip.”

I chuckled. “Thanks.”

We walked back to the haven. Prompto and Noctis were both up. Ignis was behind the stove looking extremely agitated. I raised a brow and I glanced at Gladio. He shrugged.

“Noctis, I swear to God...” 

“Don't blame me because you were too damn distracted by Mina...”

“DO NOT BRING MINA INTO THIS!”

I froze. Something was my fault and Ignis was distracted. My heart sank into my feet. My hands were shaking. Gladio came over to me and he put his hands on my shoulders. 

“Relax...” Gladio said.

“Hey Mina.” said Prompto. “Welcome to the war over breakfast.” 

“Hi...” I said.

Noctis turned to me. “What happened to the damn bacon? Ignis is blaming me for not grabbing it from the haven.”

“I... um... I'm not sure.” I said, quietly.

“Love, it's OK” 

“NO IT'S FUCKING NOT!” said Noctis.

“Blame me OK??!!” I screamed. 

“Mina...”

“Just fucking blame me OK?! I left the bacon. There. War's over.”

I walked past all the guys and into my tent. I let out a shaky sigh and I brought my knees up to my chest. I heard muffled shouting outside. I let the tears that had threatened to fall by the beach actually fall. I heard a slight zipping noise.

“Please stay out...” I said.

“Love...”

“Please... stay out.”

“Mina...”

“Ignis, leave me alone, OK?”

“...As you wish.”

I heard footsteps walk away followed by a pan clanging against the stove. I brought a shaking hand to my eyes and I frantically wiped them. I zipped my backpack open and I fished out my notebook and my phone. I zipped it closed and threw it on my back. I stormed out of the tent and I headed down to the beach.

“Mina, wait.” Prompto called. 

“You're always the one that comes after me, Sunshine...” I said.

“Are...Are you crying?” Prompto said.

“Rough training session followed by an equally rough morning.. Yeah, I'm fuckin' crying.”

“Mina...”

“Prompto, please... just... give me some space now OK?”

“... Yeah, sure.” said Prompto, backing off.

I continued going down to the water. I opened my notebook. I flipped to the page I was working on the night before. I ripped it out and I crumbled it in my hand. Steve's voice was back in my head. You truly are useless, girl.... 

“Mina?” came Noctis's voice.

“Didn't Prompto tell you I wanted to be left alone?” I said.

“I was wrong. Ignis found the bacon... I'm sorry I blamed you...”

“Yeah...”

“Breakfast's almost ready...”

“I'm not hungry.”

“Mina, you need to eat, hon.”

“I'm not hungry, Noct. Please leave me alone.”

Noctis sighed. “I'm sorry, hon.”

“Please leave...” I said, my voice breaking.

“I didn't mean to upset you...”

“Noct... please.... fucking... leave.”

“Mina...”

“Don't make me force you...”

I heard Noctis's footsteps leave my side. I glanced at the crumbled up ball of paper. I tossed it from one hand to the other. I went to throw it and I felt a hand stop me.

“I brought you some breakfast love.” Ignis' voice said.

“I told Noct I wasn't hungry.” I said.

“I'm aware.” 

Ignis set down a plate. He sat next to me. I tried to stop my tears. Ignis reached over hand he brushed his hand across my face. 

“I'm sorry love.”

“Not your fault...”

“I am aware of that, but I hate seeing you like this. Where's my smiling girl?”

“Not here...”

“Mina...”

“Ignis, please... I love you, but I just wanna be alone.”

He sighed. “As you wish my dear, but please... eat something.”

“Take the plate with you hon. I don't have much of an appetite.”

Ignis let out a deep sigh but he did as I asked. I picked up the paper again. As Ignis talked to me, he had smoothed out the crumpled ball. I crumpled it again. I didn't want to look at it. I pulled out my phone. I had multiple messages.

“Mina, I'm so sorry. ~ Noctis”

“Come on, Min, answer me. ~Noctis”

“Dammit, I see you looking at your phone... ~ Noctis”

“Ignis is really upset... He's worried about you. Come on back. We'll talk this out...~Noctis”

“Mina... God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that you were a distraction. You're not. ~Noctis.”

I sighed. “Noct, I think I might just stay here. I don't want to be a bigger burden on all of you. And obviously you think I distract Iggy. That's the last thing you need.”

“Don't. Please don't. Ignis would never forgive me.”

“Then tell me why I continue to hear the words you said in my ears..”

“... I'm sorry... God, I am so sorry. I love having you with us, Mina. Please don't go.”

I sighed. I gathered my things and I went back to the haven. I spotted Noctis and I made a motion with my head for him to follow me. He got to his feet immediately and he followed me in my tent. 

“Mina I-I...”

“Don't OK? Let me get this out before Steve's voice invades my head again... I might have distracted Ignis... I might have misplaced the bacon... I might stay here... Noct, I just... What you said, triggered something. I just... kinda... lost it... I don't want to be a distraction....”

“You're not. God, you're not. I just said it cuz he kept pushing me.”

“Ok.”

“Are you OK?”

“No...” I said with a chuckle.

“What can I do?”

“Go get Ignis...” I said.

Noctis chuckled. “Ok. I think I can do that. Are we good?”

“Yeah. I just needed to get the fuck away.”

“Understandable. Sorry I crowded you.”

“It's OK”

“I'm gonna go get your man.” said Noctis.

“Thanks.” I said with a smile.

Noctis ducked out of the tent. A few minutes later, Ignis ducked into the tent. I shot him a slight smile. He just looked back at me. I felt my eyes tear up. 

“You sent for me.” Ignis said.

“Yeah.. um.. I just wanted to apologize to you. You didn't deserve to be..”

He pulled me into a hug. “I love you.”

I squeezed him and I felt tears flow. “I love you too.”

“It's OK, love. Go ahead and cry.”

I buried my head in his chest and I just let everything out. He held me and he rubbed my back comfortingly. I gripped his shirt tightly and I just bawled into his chest.

“It's OK, darling. It's OK I love you so much.”

I pulled away from him. He looked at me eyes confused. I kissed him hard. He made a shocked noise, but then relaxed into it. He pulled me even closer and I clung to him. He pulled away to breathe.

“Love...?”

“Ignis, I love you... Just... don't let go...”

He smiled. “Never my love. Never.”

I smiled. “I'm sorry I was so rude to you.”

“It's alright, love.”

He kissed my lips again and I relaxed into it. He deepened the kiss. He pulled away. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and I cuddled closer into his chest.

“Are you OK now love?”

“Mmmhmmm.” I said. “Ignis?”

“Hmm?”

“How long can you stay?”

“As long as you need me to, love.”

“So... like... forever then?”

Ignis laughed. “Yes, forever, love.”

“Good.” 

“Are you hungry at all? I did save you some breakfast.”

“Aw. Thanks handsome.”

“Come on, I'll heat it up for you, darling.”

Ignis and I walked out of the tent. I locked eyes with Prompto. I tapped Ignis on the shoulder and I craned my neck toward the fire pit. He nodded. I approached Prompto. 

“Hey Sunshine.”

“You better?” 

“Yeah. Sorry I kinda went off on you... Rough day... And it's only 10:30...”

“Yeah. Are you OK?”

“Yeah. Ignis and Noct helped me through my bull shit and... I'm just a moron.”

“Are not. C'mere.”

I walked over. Prompto pulled me into a hug. I chuckled. He shot me a dazzling smile back. Ignis handed me my breakfast plate and I ate it slowly. After Ignis washed my dishes, we opted to tear down and stay at the hotel near the Mother of Pearl for one night. Gladio ran off to get the room while the rest of us tore everything down. Gladio jogged back to us a few moments later.

“They only had one room.” said Gladio. “So I booked it. Sorry, Min, but you're roomin' with the boys tonight.”

“Hey, fine by me.” I said. “I can deal with your snoring...” 

Gladio chuckled. “That's what I thought you'd say, Min...”

“Right then, so! Are we lounging about on the beach for today?” said Ignis.

“I've got laundry detail... Y'know, I did lose that bet...” said Gladio.

“Damn right you did.” I said, grinning as I dug into my backpack. “Got it all ready and rarin' to go for ya'.”

“Damn, you're efficient, Min.” said Gladio.

“It's what I do.” I said. “If some shirts and crap can't be salvaged, don't sweat it.”

I tossed Gladio the bag with my laundry in it. He grinned back at me and he headed toward the hotel laundry room. The rest of us, found spots on the beach and we relaxed in the sun. Ignis lay on his back with his eyes closed. His glasses were set off to the side and he looked very peaceful. Noctis and Prompto jumped in the water and were roughhousing like boys do. I left Ignis on the shore and I swam a few feet away from the boys, doing laps across the quay. I glanced back up at the shore and I saw Ignis swimming toward me.

“Hey.” 

“Hello, love. Doing laps?”

“Yeah. Just figured I didn't want to be totally lazy...”

“Ah.”

“You looked pretty relaxed up there...”

“I was. I just wanted to get in the water a bit too.”

“Well, it's good to see you relaxed Iggy.”

“I'd rather be relaxed with you love.”

I grinned. “You're trying to make me blush... It's working....”

He laughed. “You are blushing a little bit my love...”

“Dammit...”

He grinned at me and we swam around a bit together. Gladio joined the boys in the water a little while later. Prompto and Noctis ganged up on Gladio again and I shook my head. 

“Gladdy always gets stuck trying to fight off those two...”

“Would you like to assist him, love?”

“The thought has crossed my mind...” I said. “You OK?”

“Yes. I'm going to go get some more sun.” 

“Ok. I'll defend Gladio.” 

Ignis chuckled. “Good luck, darling.”

“Thanks hon.”

I watched Ignis swim back to shore. I turned towards Gladio. I swam toward Prompto and I tickled him under the water. He yelped. I surfaced and I laughed. Gladio shot me a grin. 

“You on my side, Min?” said Gladio.

“Yep. Let's get 'em.” I said.

“Wait! That's not fair...” said Prompto.

“And two against one is?” I said.

“That's different... It's Gladio...” said Noctis.

“Hush.” I said. “Man up and deal.”

“Oooh. She told you, your highness...”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis said. “Bring it on.”

Gladio and I dominated. Noctis and Prompto walked back to the beach in defeat. I high fived Gladio and we walked back. Ignis was sound asleep in the sun. I shook my head slightly. 

“We'd better wake him up. He might burn.” said Gladio.

“I got it.” I said.

I gently shook Ignis' shoulder. He snored himself awake, looking around. He blinked a few times before his eyes landed on me. I smiled at him. He grinned back and he stretched. 

“Hi...”

“Good morning...” I said.

He chuckled. “I'm going to hurt so badly tomorrow morning...”

I chuckled. “I have some aloe in my backpack. You want some?”

“Sure, that'd be great.” said Ignis.

I reached into my bag and I tossed him the bottle of aloe. He nodded his thanks as he caught it. I grinned at him. He slathered the aloe on his body before tossing the bottle back to me.

“Thank you love.”

“No problem, handsome.”

We all picked up our things and we headed back up to the hotel room. Gladio made a detour to the laundry room. Ignis pulled me aside. I looked at him in concern. He smiled. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

He picked me up off the ground and he spun me around. “You have no idea how happy you make me, Mina Hammond.”

“I can guess by that gesture!” I said, laughing.

He chuckled. “What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic.”

I kissed his lips gently. “Well, you're my hopeless romantic... and I love it.”

He laughed and pressed his forehead to mine. “It boggles my mind how you could fall for someone like me.”

“Now what is that supposed to mean Mr. Scientia?”

“I'm nothing to look at, Mina.”

I stared at him. “You're kidding right?”

“No... I know I'm not terribly attractive--”

“Slow your damn roll, Ignis Scientia. You're the sexiest man I've ever met. I mean look at those abs, baby.”

Ignis went red. “Mina...”

“You are. And guess what? You're fuckin' mine.”

He laughed. “Fair enough love.”

He kissed me. Before I knew it, my body was against the wall. Ignis was hovering over me, looking adoringly into my eyes. I pushed against him and I kissed him as hard as I could. He let out a soft moan. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears again and I pulled away, breathing heavily.

“Mina... I...”

“Shh... It's ok.”

“Gods, I love you, Mina...” Ignis breathed.

“I love you too, Ignis. Now calm down.”

He chuckled. “I'm calm. I'm calm....”

“Good.” I said.

I linked hands with him again and we went into the hotel room. Prompto and Noctis were playing King's Knight as usual, lounging on one of the beds. Gladio was stretched out on one of the beds, his book nearly falling out of his hand as he dozed. Ignis chuckled lightly. Ignis pointed to a small sofa. He and I sat down on the comfortable piece of furniture. Ignis wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled in next to him, gently kicking off my shoes.

“Do you mind if I read on my phone a little love?”

“No, no. Go ahead. I'm just comfortable being with you right now.”

He smiled. “Me as well, love.”

Ignis read quietly as I snuggled against him. I played a few games on my phone before I heard Ignis' phone hit the floor. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed. I chuckled a little and I picked up the phone. Ignis groaned a little at my moving but he didn't wake up. I moved back to my spot against Ignis' side and I set his phone on the arm of the couch. I snuggled in closer and I felt my eyelids droop closed.

I awoke to Ignis shaking my shoulder. “Wake up love. It's nearly eight in the evening.”

“What?! How the hell did it get to be that late?! It was barely two when we came up!”

“We all needed some extra sleep I guess...” Ignis said with a shrug. “I've ordered room service for us all.”

“You're not in the mood to cook?”

“I'm still tired, honestly..” Ignis said. “That water just wiped me out.”

“I know the feeling. I have like no energy right now.”

He yawned and he nodded in agreement. “Neither do I. Must be all that salt water...”

“Hey, don't knock my water...” I said with a smile.

He chuckled. “I wouldn't love...”

There was a knock at the door and Ignis drug himself off the couch to answer the door. After paying the man, Ignis rolled in a cart with various food and drinks on it. I grinned. 

“Time to wake everyone else...” said Ignis.

“On it.” I said.

I shook Noctis and Prompto. They looked up at me. I pointed to the cart. They literally jumped off the bed and they made a bee line for the food. Ignis rolled his eyes as he woke up Gladio. Gladio rolled out of the bed and he walked over to the cart as well. I walked over to Ignis and I lay my head on his shoulder. He looked at me under his glasses and he gave me a grin.

“Shall we eat, Mr. Scientia?”

“Yes, lets.” 

Ignis and I walked over to the cart and we began filling our plates with good food. I snatched a bottle of Coca-cola off the cart and I sat on the couch with Ignis. He and I ate quietly. I set my plate back on the cart with the excess food.

“Hey guys, how about a group game of King's Knight?” said Noctis.

“So that Ignis can completely kick my ass?” I said.

“What happened to that cockiness?” said Noctis, with a grin.

“It died the minute Ignis decided to play.” I said with a laugh.

Ignis chuckled. “I'll sit out.”

“Oh come on, Iggy.” said Prompto.

“Yeah, come on hon. You haven't been on in a while.” I said.

“I've been waiting for you to surpass me like you said you would love...” Ignis said with a smirk.

“Um... about that.... you win. There's no way...” I said. “Come on, hon. Join us.”

Ignis grinned. “Let's do this.”

We played King's Knight until it was really late. Noctis's phone died and I saw him nearly throw it out the window. I chuckled. Everyone seemed to let out a collective yawn. Ignis escaped to the restroom for a few moments. 

“So how is sleeping going to work?” I asked.

“Noct and I are together, and Ignis and Gladio are together tonight. You could take the couch if you want.” 

“Right.” I said.

“Or she and Iggy can have the bed...” said Gladio with a smirk.

I went red. “Gladiolus!” 

“What? I saw you two earlier you know.” He said, the smirk growing.

I went even redder. “I'll take the couch...”

He laughed. “I'm just goofin' you, kiddo.”

“Yeah, I know...”

Ignis came out of the bathroom and he stretched. “I am bloody exhausted...”

“That's an understatement....” said Noctis.

“So, until morning everyone!” said Prompto.

“Yeah. Night guys.” I said, lying on the couch.

Ignis knelt next to me and he whispered, “Good night my love.”

I smiled. “Good night, handsome.”

Ignis kissed my cheek and he headed toward the bed he was to share with Gladio. I looked up at the ceiling and I heard the boys' labored breathing. Soon, I heard Ignis snore. I shook my head and I was soon asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Insomnia... falls.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dialogue from the game itself. I didn't know a way to express the feelings of the characters without the dialogue from the game. So.. Yeah. Forgive me.

 

 

I heard the room door click shut and I opened an eye. The sun was up already. I blinked a few times before I heard snoring coming from a nearby bed. I looked over and I spotted Gladio, Prompto and Noctis sound asleep. 'Ignis must have gone out this morning.' I thought.

I sat up quietly. There was a folded piece of paper on the table next to the couch. In a gorgeous scrawl was my name. I grinned, knowing immediately who it was from. Ignis. I tore into the letter.

_Dearest Mina,_

_I did not wish to wake you this morning, nor did I want the informality of a text message to be your wake up call. So, I opted for this note instead. I have taken this opportunity to make an Ebony run. I shall return shortly. Do not panic if you do not see me this morning._

 

_Love,_

_Ignis Stupeo Scientia._

I grinned and I quietly stood. I walked to the bathroom with a fresh set of clothing. I changed quickly and I walked back out. Prompto was stretching. I grinned.

“Mornin' Sunshine.” I whispered.

He turned to me and he grinned. “Mornin'!”

“How'd you sleep?”

“Blah... Damn Gladio's snoring... Noctis insists on that side of the bed.”

I chuckled. “Sorry, Sunshine.”

“Eh. How 'bout you?”

“Eh. Just OK...”

“Sorry to hear that, sis.”

Gladio groaned as he sat up scaring Prompto and I. I grinned at the tattoo covered man. He shot me a bleary-eyed smile.

“Morning Gladdy.” I said.

“Mornin'... Where's Iggy?” said Gladio

“Ebony run.” I said.

“Ahhh.” said Gladio. “Knowing him, he's getting a paper too.”

Noctis woke up a few minutes later. “Mornin' all...”

“Mornin'!” I called.

“Where's Specs?”

“Ebony run.” I said.

A few moments later, Ignis walked in the door. I shot him a smile. He stared back blankly, clutching a newspaper in his hand. Something was wrong. He shot a look over to Noctis.

“What's that look for?” Noctis said.

Ignis turned to Gladio and said “It's in all the papers...”

“What is?” said Noctis.

Ignis handed the news paper. Gladio read the headline silently as his eyes widened in shock. Prompto stood on tiptoes to read over Gladio's shoulder. His eyes widened as well.

“Insomnia... falls...” Prompto said.

“WHAT?!” Noctis and I said in unison.

“Is this your idea of a joke?!” said Noctis, angry.

“I need you to calm down so I can explain...” said Ignis.

“I'm as calm as I'm gonna get...” said Noctis.

Ignis sighed. “There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the crown city.”

Gladio read from the paper. “As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the citadel cleared, the King was found... dead.”

Noctis's face showed a myriad of emotions. “No... wait... hold on..”

Ignis looked down and sighed once more. “We had no way of knowing...”

“Knowing what?!” Noctis demanded.

“That the treaty signing was last night... that Insomnia..” Ignis said.

“The wedding... Altissia?!?” said Noctis.

“I know!” said Ignis, sternly. “That was the plan... Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the Kingdom be wrong?”

“Lies...” Noctis said with a scoff.

“If only...” said Prompto.

Gladio groaned. “What else do we know?”

Ignis shook his head. Gladio sighed. I looked over at Noctis. He was clenching his fists and unclenching them. I kept quiet.

“We can't be sure until we see it with our own eyes.” said Gladio.

“And that means, we go back to Insomnia.” Prompto said.

“It might not be safe for us there...” Ignis said.

“It might not be safe for us _here_.” said Prompto fired back.

“Turn back?” Gladio said.

Everyone looked at Noctis. He had seated himself across from me in a chair. He looked at his hands and then he looked at all of us. He let out a deep sigh before he nodded.

“Yeah...”

I collected my things quickly and I silently made my way towards the door. The boys followed suit and we walked toward the car. Ignis was far ahead of me and I tried to just let him grieve. I kept quiet as we walked. Once we hit Hammerhead, it began to pour down rain. The five of us, crammed uncomfortably in the car, rode on.

“I hope... everyone's OK” Prompto said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

Noctis sighed loudly next to me. His hands were shaking with a mixture of anger and sadness. I placed my hand on his leg. He looked at me. His eyes flashed with a ton of different emotions.

“A lotta good hoping's gonna do...” Noctis said, harshly.

“We mustn't lose faith!” said Ignis.

“Really? Can faith stop a fleet of Imperial dreadnaughts?”

“Give it a rest, Noct...” said Gladio, frantically searching his phone.

“My old man had plenty of faith!” Noctis said, his voice breaking slightly.

“Enough!” said Gladio.

“The Empire lied. They betrayed us.”

“Conjecture get us nowhere. We're searching for truth.” Ignis said.

“All you'll find are lies.” Noctis said, bitterly. “Like that ceasefire.”

At that moment, a huge metal box flew through the air in front of us. It was followed by a group of big black airships. Gladio's eyes widened in surprise.

“Look at the size of those things!” said Gladio.

“What are they?” I said in a quiet voice.

“Imperial dreadnaughts. They transport soldiers. Namely, the magitek infantry...” Ignis said

“The robots?” Gladio said.

“Mass-produced humanoid weapons of warfare to be more precise...” said Ignis.

“Doesn't look like they'll be signing that peace treaty.” Prompto said.

We continued driving in silence. My heart was beating out of my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I removed my hand from Noctis's leg and I tried to calm down and clear my head. Prompto nearly went through the windshield as he pointed in front of us.

“Look! Up there!”

Ignis sighed. “They've set up an inspection point.”

“If the road ahead is blocked, we'll find a way around.” Gladio said.

Ignis looked around and he spotted a small dirt path. “Hold on everyone...”

He drove off the road and down the dirt path. We drove alongside the normal road for a bit. The path veered off to the right for a while. Ignis stopped the car just short of a set of stairs.

“There should be a decent vantage point up ahead.” Ignis said.

We all piled out of the car. I stepped off to the side, still trying to breathe. Everyone seemed lost in thought and we numbly climbed the stairs. We rounded the corner and a bullet ricochet snapped everyone back to reality.

There were a group of 10 imperial soldiers and two magitek assassins in the small area. I pulled out my new spear. I fought the majority of the soldiers on my own. Everyone else was too zoned out and they were barely fighting.

I remained silent as we reached the top of the hill overlooking Insomnia. Gladio had pulled out his cell phone and he was talking animatedly into a voice mail. Ignis was doing the same. Prompto was trying to find a radio broadcast. Noctis was scanning the horizon.

“Dammit...” Ignis muttered. “Fucking answer dammit...”

“As the ceasefire discussions between the two nations. All provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments.” Prompto's phone rang out. “Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis's death, we've now received word that crown prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead.”

“Keep it on!” Gladio called, running over.

Prompto looked shocked. He fumbled his phone and he dropped it. He dropped to the ground to pick it up. Noctis turned to him harshly.

“DON'T BOTHER!!!!” Noctis shouted.

Ignis sighed. He bent down and he handed Prompto his phone. His eyes never left his phone. More of the imperial army passed over our heads and the boys all looked up. Noctis pulled his phone out of his pocket, punched in a number and put it on speakerphone near me.

“Hello? Cor?”

“So you're alive.” came a voice.

“The hell's going on?” said Noctis.

“Where are you?” Cor said.

“Outside the city and we can't get back in.” Noctis said.

“Makes sense.” Cor said.

“Makes sense?! Are you serious?! What about this makes _any_ sense? The news just told me I'm dead along with my father and Luna!”

“Listen, I'm heading into Hammerhead.”

Noctis groaned.

“About the King... it's true. If you're lookin' for the whole truth, you know where to find me. Get moving.”

“Right.”

Ignis walked over to us. “What did the marshal... have to say?”

“He said he'd be in Hammerhead.”

“And the King?” said Gladio

Noctis looked out at the city. Gladio nodded and he bowed his head. Ignis sighed and he walked toward me. His hand linked with mine. He looked at me.

“Y-you're hurt...” He whispered.

I looked down. I had a deep gash in my left shoulder. I shrugged. I barely felt it. Ignis let out a deep sigh. He pulled out a hi-potion and he handed it to me. I used the potion and we began heading back. Ignis released my hand and he headed out to the front.

I hung back with Noctis, covering the back just in case. We were silent but he patted my on the back. I smiled as we reached the car. We piled in once more and we sped off.

“Don't suppose the Crowsguard is still active...” Gladio said.

“I wouldn't count on it. Not with the marshal out here.” Ignis replied.

“I wonder how things are in the city...” Prompto said.

“There should be reports before long....” Ignis said, softly.

“Yeah. Something this big can't go ignored.” Gladio said.

“And what about us?” said Prompto. “What do we do?”

“We make for Hammerhead now. And figure the rest out later.” Gladio said.

Noctis nodded. I remained silent, letting the boys speak. I didn't know who this Cor guy was but I had a feeling that he was an important dude. Gladio's phone buzzed and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“I just got a message from my sister.” Gladio said.

“You.. you have a sister?” I said hesitantly.

“Yeah. Her name's Iris. She's with refugees bound for Lestallum.”

“At least Iris is OK” said Prompto.

“Yeah.” Gladio said. “Doesn't sound like everyone else was so lucky though.”

I saw Ignis' grip tighten on the wheel. “We'd best make haste... Noct won't be dead forever.”

“No going back...” Prompto said. “Only way's forward.”

Noctis sighed. “No going back... Let's go.”

When we arrived at Hammerhead, Cindy met us at the car. We piled out of the car. Cindy embraced each one of us.

“Glad y'all made it. No weather for drivin' that's for sure.”

“Our thanks...” Ignis said, forcing a small smile.

“Where's Cor?” Noctis asked.

“He... uh... left to see to business. And left y'all a message with pawpaw.” Cindy said.

“Yeah?” said Noctis.

“Boss man ain't sat still since he knew you were comin'.” Cindy said, “He's in the garage.”

“Thanks Cindy.” Prompto said.

We walked over to the garage. Cid was a gray-haired old mechanic and Cindy's grandfather. He was sitting next to a small table holding a wrench in his hands as we walked in.

“How's the hurt girl?” Cid said.

“She's doin' OK..” I said, “Thank you...”

“Good to hear,” Cid said, turning to the boys. “The crystal and the King's ring... What they've been after all along...”

“So all talk of peace was merely a pretext.” Ignis said from next to me.

“They played my father for a fool.” Noctis said.

“Don't kid yerself. Reggie wasn't born yesterday. Lucis got dealt a losin' hand and your old man played it the best he could.” Cid said, giving Noctis a sideways look. “He saw this comin' a mile away. And he wasn't gonna go down without a fight.”

Noct looked up in surprise as Cid continued. “In the end though... well... it just wasn't enough.”

Cid sat for a few moments. He looked as sad as everyone else. I bit my lower lip. Ignis snuck his gloved hand into mine, squeezing it tightly. I looked over at him.

“Y'all need somethin' else, you talk to Cor. I can't even remember the last time I saw Reggie... Feels like a lifetime ago.”

My eyes fell on the table as Cid brushed by us, lost in thought. The picture featured four young men. One had to be Cid and another had to be Regis. There were two other men in the picture. Ignis suddenly released my hand. I saw his retreating form leaving the garage. I jogged after him. Cid had composed himself again.

“Cor left a message. Said he'll wait for you at one o' the tombs. They're to the northwest of here. It's a short ways past the outpost. Head there first.”

“Thanks Cid.” Prompto said.

“Get goin' before dark.” said Cid.

We piled into the Regalia once more. Prompto sighed and he leaned back in his seat. We sat in an extremely uncomfortable silence once more. I fidgeted in my seat a bit. Gladio looked at me.

“You good?” He said.

I nodded. “Yeah, fine.”

“You've been awfully quiet today Mina.” said Noctis. “What's you're take on this?”

“I-I-I don't have one. I'm just here...” I said.

“You must have something to say about it, Min.” said Prompto.

I shook my head. “No.”

“Mina...” said Prompto.

“Guys, seriously. I never had the money to go into Insomnia so I have no opinion.”

“Wait... you've never...” said Noctis.

“No, I've never been in Insomnia.” I said. “So, no opinion. Just here for moral support. I can always just meet y'all back at Hammerhead.”

“NO!” All four boys said in unison.

“Um... OK..” I said.

“Mina, we need ya'. Especially today. You're on it when the rest of us are off completely...” said Gladio.

“Got it.” I said.

“How'd you get that scratch anyway?” said Noctis.

“Magitek assassin. He musta swung down and got me.” I said.

“Shit.” said Gladio.

“Wait... you didn't feel it?” said Prompto.

“No.” I said. “I didn't notice it until Iggy mentioned something.”

“We'll talk more about this later. We've arrived at the outpost.” Ignis said.

We got out of the car and we approached a woman named Monica. She smiled warmly at us. She bowed at Noctis.

“Monica.” said Gladio. “Where are all the others?”

Monica frowned. “Most of the crownsguard didn't make it. It's all we can do to escort Lady Iris out of the city. Dustin is with her as we speak seeing her the rest of the way to Lestallum.”

Gladio looked down and he crossed his arms across his chest. “I owe you guys big time.”

I smiled slightly. We headed down a nearby path. In the middle of an open field there was a stone mausoleum We approached the mausoleum

“Cor.” said Noctis.

“At last, your highness.” said Cor.

“Yeah.” said Noctis, “Why are we here?”

“The power of Kings. Passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebear's power, is your birthright and duty as king.”

“My duty as King of what?” Noctis said.

Ignis, Prompto, Gladio and I exchanged looks. We then gave Noctis a “WTF” look. Cor looked at Noctis.

“Now is not the time to question your calling. A king is sworn to protect his people.”

“And yet he chose to protect only one prince. Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to protect his own son?”

“How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you.”

“Entrusted it to me?! Then why didn't he tell _me_ that?! Why did he stand there smiling as I left?!” Noctis said, slamming his fist on the sarcophagus in front of us. “Why?! Why did he lie to me?”

Cor walked around the sarcophagus in front of Noctis. “That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the king. What time you had left, he wanted to be your father. He always had faith in you that when the time came you would ascend for the sake of your people.

Noctis sniffled. “I guess he left me no choice.”

Noctis extended his hand over the sarcophagus. A sword appeared above it. It spun in the air and then suddenly flew through Noctis. He sighed.

“The power of Kings goes with you your majesty. That's not all the power your forebears left you. Your journey's just begun. Another tomb lies close by. I suggest you head there next. There are multiple tombs across this land. They all lie on dangerous ground. I'll go with you for the time being. Not only to help, but also to get a measure of your strength.”

We nodded and we followed Cor out of the tomb. I slunk back behind everyone, feeling like I should have stayed in Hammerhead.

“Who's the girl?” Cor asked.

“She's...” Gladio started.

“I'm of no consequence. Don't mind me.” I said.

“You got a name?” Cor said.

“Mina. Mina Hammond.”

“Cor Leonis. Pleasure.”

“Yeah.”

We continued walking down the path. Above us, magitek engines began to pour out of different directions. My eyes widened and I reached for my spear. We fought them off relatively quickly with Cor and Noctis's newly found power.

“Well done!” said Cor.

“Yes, we are quite a cohesive unit.” said Ignis.

“Here's where we part ways. Here's a key for the rest of the tombs.”

“Thanks.” said Noctis.

“I'll be in touch.” said Cor.

“Right.” said Noctis.

Cor walked off leaving us alone again. I started walking into the cave. Everyone else followed.

“Hey Mina! Wait up!” said Prompto.

I turned around. “What's up?”

“Why the rush, kid?” said Gladio.

I shrugged. “No reason.”

We walked silently once more, fighting daemons along the way. Noctis reached the door to the tomb. He fished the key out of his pocket and he unlocked the door.

“Round two.” said Noctis.

“Fight?” I said.

Prompto chuckled. It was a very welcome sound. Noctis even cracked a slight smile. We approached the sarcophagus. Noctis did the same thing as before and we headed back out.

“So... what's next?” said Prompto.

“We find more of these tombs.” said Gladio.

“And Noct gets stronger. Said Ignis.

“Cool beans.” said Prompto.

“Come on. Let's go.”

We climbed back through the cave. We went back to the outpost. It was beginning to get dark. I searched the map for a haven or a hotel that was close by.

“There's a haven down the road.” said Gladio.

“Then I say we make camp.” said Prompto. “It's been a rough day for us all.”

“Yeah.” said Noctis.

We all walked up to the haven. I set up my tent fairly quickly. I hesitantly approached Ignis. He was beginning to set up the food stuff.”

“You... umm... want some help, hon?”

“Sure, Min.” said Ignis.

“What's on the menu?” I said.

“I... hell, I don't know.” Ignis said, throwing his notebook on the camp table.

“Are you OK?”

“No.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Get a hold of my damn uncle!”

“Iggy... I-I-I would if I could...”

“I know...”

“I wish I could help, honey...”

He looked at me. “I know, love. Sorry if I've been... out of sorts today. I've got a lot on my mind.”

“Iggy, it's totally fine. I just want to make sure you're OK..”

He shot me a smile. “Thank you, Mina.”

“You're welcome. Now... food... um...”

“I love you.”

I smiled at him. “I love you too.”

“Thank you, Mina...”

“Baby, I didn't do anything...”

“Thank you for being you love. I looked at your strength and resilience today and I... I just... I needed it to keep going. Despite everything that happened, you kept a level head and you LEAD us. I'm impressed love...” He gently pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear as he spoke.

“Well, I just felt like I should lead...” I said with a shrug.

He kissed me. “Mina... I um...”

“How about that cutlet with tomato sauce for dinner tonight? It looked delicious when I was browsing through your recipes...”

He grinned widely. “Excellent idea, darling. It _is_ one of my favorites...”

“Ahhhh. So that's what the little star means....”

“Yes.” Ignis said.

“So! What do we need?”

Ignis smiled and he kissed me hard. He ran his hand down my cheek. I pulled away slowly, giving Ignis a small smile. He looked at me with love in his eyes.

“I'll gather the supplies. Could you go to the back of the Regalia and grab a few bottles of wine? I figure we _all_ need a drink tonight.”

“Excellent idea, Ignis. Yeah, I'll run and get that. I'll be back soon.” I said.

Ignis pulled me to him and he gave me another kiss. “Hurry back, love.”

I smiled and I nodded at him. I walked down the hill to the Regalia. I popped the trunk and I grabbed as much wine as I could carry. I walked slowly and carefully back up to the campsite. Ignis saw me struggling and he rushed over to help.

“Thanks hon.” I said.

“No problem, love. Thank you for going to get them.”

“No problem.” I said with a grin.

“Now then, let's get cooking.” said Ignis.

I nodded and we began cooking. Ignis moved quickly yet carefully through the recipe and I helped where I could. While the cutlet was cooking, I helped Ignis jam the bottles of wine into the cooler. We dug out some fancier glasses to put the wine in. Ignis shot me another smile and he tossed me a can of ebony.

“Iggy... these are...”

“Hush. You deserve it, Mina.”

I smiled. I popped open the can and I took a sip. Ignis wrapped his arms around me, setting his ebony on the table. He rested his chin on the top of my head. I leaned back against him and he squeezed me. I smiled.

“This is nice, love.”

“Uh huh.” I said.

“I'm sorry I'm so clingy today, love. I just feel like I need it...”

“Don't apologize, honey. I'm enjoying it....”

He smiled and he gave me another squeeze. I grinned and I took a sip of the ebony. I turned back to him and I kissed his cheek. He turned a shade of pink. I chuckled.

“You're blushing, Ignis.” I said.

He laughed. “Yes. I know. I can't help it, love...”

“It's cute.” I said. “Just like you, baby.”

Ignis chuckled. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

Ignis smiled brightly and he unwound himself from me to check on dinner. I watched over his shoulder. He mixed up the tomato sauce expertly. He grabbed an extra spoon and he spooned up some sauce. He extended the spoon out to me.

“Taste it.” He said.

I tasted the sauce. It was excellent! It had a slight spice to it but it wasn't overpowering. I gave Ignis a thumbs up and he grinned, turning back toward the stove.

“Excellent, Chef Scientia.”

He chuckled. “Thank you Sous Chef Hammond.”

“Psh! Sous chef my ass!” I said, taking another sip of ebony.

“Mina, you'd be a great sous chef. Don't sell yourself short, darling.”

“Thanks, Iggy.” I said.

“We're just about there as far as dinner is concerned...”

“Want me to pull the wine?”

“See? Great sous chef...” He said with a smile. “Yes, love. Pull the wine.”

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and he made a face at me. I laughed and I pulled out two bottles of wine. I set the now chilled wine on the counter. I opened a bottle of wine and I poured the bubbly liquid into the glasses.

“What smells so damn good?” said Noctis, approaching the table.

“Cutlet with tomato sauce and wine.” said Ignis.

“Nice.” said Noctis.

“Yes.” said Ignis.

“We'll bring it over to ya'. Go relax.” I said.

“Even better. Thanks guys.” said Noctis, walking away.

Ignis began plating the food and I watched how he perfected each plate. He tossed a dishtowel over his shoulder and he sighed. I came up behind him and I placed my hand on the middle of his back. He looked at me.

“It's missing something.” Ignis said, furrowing his brow.

“Yeah? I don't think so, hon...”

“It's missing a vegetable or something...”

“I could whip up a quick salad...” I suggested.

“That'd be perfect love!” Ignis exclaimed.

I smiled and I started on the salad. I was in the middle of tossing everything together when Ignis spun me around. He crushed his lips to mine and I gasped at the urgency of it. I kissed him back, pulling him closer. He pulled away, breathing heavily.

“Gods, Mina...”

“Um... what was that about?”

“I uh.. I'm not exactly sure... I saw you cutting vegetables and making the salad and I just... had this overwhelming desire to kiss you... I'm sorry if I....”

“Iggy...”

“So... back to dinner... um...”

“Sweetie, what's wrong?”

“N-nothing...”

“Bull. What's wrong?”

He sighed. “I feel like I'm overstepping...”

“You are totally not. I love what's happening with us right now.”

He laughed. “So... kissing you in the hall like I did yesterday was a....”

“Major fuckin' turn on.” I said.

He laughed. “Glad to oblige, dear.”

“Are you better now?”

“Mmmhmm...”

“Let's go serve dinner then, baby...” I said.

"Yes, lets.”

Ignis and I finished plating my salad and then began passing all the food out. I grabbed as many plates as I could. Ignis looked over at me in concern.

“Do you have all that, darling?”

“Yep. Got it.” I said.

I delivered dinner to Noctis and Prompto. Noctis shot me a smile and a thumbs up. I went back for the wine. I heard Noctis curse.

“Hey, Min? Can you grab me a fork? I dropped mine.” Noctis said.

“Yeah, sure.” I said, grabbing the wines and Noctis's fork.

I handed the fork to Noctis and he nodded at me in thanks. I went back to the camp table with Ignis and we walked over to the fire pit. He grinned as he sat down. I set my plate on my chair and I ran back to refill empty wine glasses.

“Sit, Mina.” said Ignis.

“Don't you touch those dishes, Mina Hammond.” said Gladio

“But...”

“No buts. Sit. You look exhausted.” said Prompto

I sighed and I walked back over to my seat next to Ignis. Ignis gave me a gentle smile and he went back to his food. I ate my dinner quietly and I sipped on the wine. It was sweet and cold. It tasted really good with the chicken.


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We were all drunk. I mean _drunk_. Ignis had pulled me onto his lap and he was sipping the last of his wine. Gladio was vainly attempting to read but it was failing miserably.

“Mina!” Prompto slurred.

“Yeah?” I said.

“You should sing!” said Prompto.

“Yeah! Serenade your boys...” said Gladio, giving me a drunken grin.

“As drunk as I am.... hell no.” I said.

“Come on, love...” Ignis said, nuzzling his nose into my neck. “Sing for me...”

I nearly fell off of Ignis' lap. He was being really sexy right now. He was gently placing light kisses on my neck. I tried to hold it together and I took a deep breath before speaking.

“I'll sing... on one condition....”

“What's the condition?” said Noctis.

“ _You_ all have to sing one song of my choosing BEFORE I sing.”

“I'm drunk enough to do that...” said Gladio.

Prompto laughed. “Yeah. Me too.”

“Ah, what the hell. Let's do it.” said Noctis.

“Mmmhmm..” said Ignis.

I pulled out my phone. “Who's first?”

“I wanna go!” said Prompto.

“I got the perfect song for you, sunshine...” I flipped through my phone. “Ah-ha!”

I handed Prompto my phone, which had the words on it, after starting the music. Prompto nodded his head to the beat. By the chorus he was completely into the song.

 

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

 

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me._

 

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

 

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

 

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine, moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

 

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

 

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

 

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time._

_Do you see things the way that I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide._

 

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

 

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

 

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

 

_Ooooh_

_Beautiful soul_

 

_Oooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah._

 

I grinned as Prompto received applause from myself and the boys. Ignis polished off the last of his wine and he topped everyone off with the last of the chilled wine. He sat back down and he pulled me back on his lap.

“So.. Who's next?” I said with a grin.

Noctis took a big gulp of the wine. “I'll go...”

I smiled at the prince. “I have to hold myself back from making you sing, “I Just Can't Wait to Be King.”

Gladio laughed. “Yeah...”

“I'll be good tho... Got one..”

“I'm afraid...”

I smirked. “You should be...”

I looked up the lyrics for the song and I handed my phone to Noctis. He grinned and he handed my phone back to me. He knew this one? I hit play on my phone and Noctis began.

 

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left it's seeds while I was sleeping_

 

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

 

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 

_When my eyes where stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_

 

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

 

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dare_

_Disturb the sound of silence_

 

“ _Fools,” said I “ You do not know._

_Silence like a cancer grows_

_Hear my words that I might teach you_

_Take my arms that I might reach you.”_

 

_But my words like silent raindrops fell._

_And echoed in the wells of silence._

 

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon God they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming_

 

_And the sign said_

“ _The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls._

_And tenement halls_

_And whispered in the sound of silence._

I shot Noctis a grin which he returned. Ignis sighed and he pushed up his glasses. I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and he lay his head on my shoulder.

“I'll go next.” Gladio said, grinning. “Do your worst, Mina.”

I smiled, already knowing what song to give him. “Ready?”

“As I'll ever be.”

I handed him my phone with the lyrics already up on it. I started the song.

 

_I wanna see you run_

_Anywhere you want_

_Never let the darkness hold you back_

_No fear of getting lost_

 

_I wanna see you fly_

_Way beyond the sun_

_Anything you're ever gonna dream_

_I pray that it will come_

 

_But if you ever fall down straight to the bottom_

_And you can't get back where you started_

_Any place any time_

_You gotta know for you, I'll fight_

 

_Where you wanna go_

_I'd love to take you there_

_Wish that I could make the road easy_

_I wish that life was fair._

_Don't wanna see you cry_

_Even when it rains_

_And I hope you don't forget this_

_You were born for better things_

 

_But if you ever fall down straight to the bottom_

_And you can't get back where you started_

_With no strength to stand_

_Gonna reach for your hand_

_When the going gets rough_

_Right when it's hurting I will be there_

_To help any burden._

_Any place any time_

_You gotta know for you, I'll fight_

 

_Any place any time_

_You gotta know for you, I'll fight_

 

_Anywhere you go_

_You're gonna find me_

_No matter what you need_

_If you ever fall down and you can't get back_

_If you ever fall down straight to the bottom_

_And you can't get back where you started_

_With no strength to stand, I'm gonna reach for your hand._

_When the going gets rough right when it's hurting_

_I will be there to help any burden_

_Any place any time_

_You gotta know for you I'll fight_

 

_Any place any time_

_You gotta know for you, I'll fight._

 

“A perfect song for our shield...” said Prompto with a smile.

“I thought so...” I said.

“Iggy, it's your turn.” Gladio said, winking at me.

Ignis tensed. “Oh, um...”

“Relax, baby. It's not gonna be rocket science.” I said.

“I'd prefer it at this point...” Ignis muttered.

“Oh shush.” I said.

“Love...”

“Relax...”

He sighed and he took a few deep breaths. I smiled and I flipped through my music. I grinned widely when I found the song I was looking for. I looked at Ignis. He looked terrified.

“Sweetie, calm down.”

“This is calm me...” Ignis said, voice squeaking.

I chuckled. I kissed him tenderly. His body seemed to relax. He pulled away grinning.

“You good, baby?”

“Yes...”

I handed him my phone and I started the music. Unbeknownst to Ignis, I had made him sing my favorite song. Ever since I met him, I pictured him singing this to me. I was secretly squealing. Ignis let out a breath before he sang.

 

_I was the one who had it all_

_I was the master of my fate_

_I never needed anybody in my life_

_I learned the truth too late_

 

_I'll never shake away the pain_

_I close my eyes but she's still there_

_I let her steal into my melancholy heart_

_It's more than I can bear_

 

_Now I know she'll never leave me_

_Even as she runs away_

_She will still torment me_

_Calm me, hurt me_

_Move me come what may_

 

_Wasting in my lonely tower_

_Waiting by an open door_

_I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_

_And be with me for evermore_

 

_I rage against the trials of love_

_I curse the fading of the light_

_Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach_

_She's never out of sight._

 

_Now I know she'll never leave me_

_Even as she fades from view_

_She will still inspire me_

_Be a part of everything I do._

 

_Wasting in my lonely tower_

_Waiting by an open door_

_I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_

_And as the long long nights begin_

_I'll think of all that might have been_

_Waiting here for evermore._

 

I bit my lip to hold in a squeal. He had done a great job. I grinned from ear to ear as he sat down next to me. He raised an eyebrow.

“What are you grinning at me like that for, love?”

“Cuz.... I'm not allowed to grin at you now?”

He sighed. “Was it that bad, love?”

“No!!! It was fantastic. You did my fav—I mean... you did the song justice Ignis. I'm impressed.”

He went red. “Thanks, love.”

“Show us how it's done, Mina.” said Noctis.

“Well, um...”

“Come on Min... we did our part of the deal...” said Gladio.

“Yeah... I uh...”

“No hem hawing around sis...” said Prompto

“Well... I hate to bring the mood down, but I have a song that I thought of when Insomnia fell. I've actually been thinking about it all day...”

“Let's hear it then...” said Gladio.

“Right.” I said, starting the music.

 

_Take me in my dreams recurring_

_Cheerful as a childhood dance_

_Into one more taste of freedom_

_One more longing backward glance_

 

_In the sway of somber music_

_I shall never, never understand_

_Let me slip into the sweeter_

_Chorus of that other land_

 

_The gods love Nubia, the beautiful the golden_

_The radiant the fertile, the gentle and the blessed_

_The pain of Nubia is only for the moment._

_The desolate the suffering_

_The plundered, the oppressed_

 

_The gods love Nubia, their glorious creation_

_It's songs roll sweetly across the harvest plain_

 

_The tears of Nubia, a passing aberration_

_They wash into the river and are never cried again_

 

_The gods love Nubia, we have to keep believing_

_The scattered and divided we are still it's heart_

 

_The fall of Nubia, ephemeral and fleeting_

_The spirit always burning though the flesh is torn apart_

 

_The fall of Nubia_

_Ephemeral and fleeting_

_The spirit always burning_

_Though the flesh is torn apart_

 

_Take me in my dreams recurring_

_Cheerful as a childhood dance_

_Into one more taste of freedom_

_One more longing backward glance_

 

_The gods love Nubia, the beautiful the golden_

_The radiant the fertile, the gentle and the blessed_

_The pain of Nubia is only for the moment_

 

_The desolate the suffering_

_The plundered the oppressed_

 

_The gods love Nubia_

_We have to keep believing_

_Though scattered and divided we are still it's heart_

_The fall of Nubia ephemeral and fleeting_

_The spirit always burning_

_Though the flesh is torn apart_

 

_The spirit always burning_

_Though the flesh is torn....._

 

_APART_

 

_Take me in my dreams recurring_

_One more longing backward glance._

 

Everyone had tears streaming down their faces after I finished. I bit my lip and I headed toward my tent. Gladio grabbed my arm and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

“Y-you OK?” I said.

“No.” He said with a bitter chuckle. “None of us are..”

“What can I do?” I said.

“Let us grieve I suppose...?” Gladio said.

I nodded and untangled myself from his embrace. “I'll leave you all be.”

“You'd better bloody stay out here Mina Michelle Hammond.” Ignis said.

I froze. “Y-yes sir.”

I walked back to my chair. Ignis pulled me to him, burying his head in my shoulder awkwardly. I felt fresh tears hit my shoulder. I frowned and I rubbed his back comfortingly.

“Don't leave... Please, God, don't leave, Mina...” Ignis managed.

“Iggy... I'm not going anywhere.”

He let out a sob. I continued rubbing his back. He clung to me, his grip tightening.

“It's OK, Iggy...”

A few minutes later, Ignis pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine and he kissed me briefly. I smiled at him, wiping away a few stray tears.

“Thank you, love...”

“Hell of a song, Mina...” said Noctis.

“Yeah... it just popped into my head. Sorry I made everyone emotional...”

I lowered my head. Ignis lifted my chin. I bit my lip. He smiled at me and he nuzzled my nose with his.

“Mina, we needed to... let loose so to speak.” said Ignis.

“I guess.” I said.

“Hey... you did fine, sis..” said Prompto.

“Hey, what's got you so bummed out anyway?” said Gladio.

“Just... sympathy for you guys. I didn't mean to make you guys cry...” I said

“It's OK, love.”

“I feel like I'm kinda in the way as well. I mean...”

“You're not.” said Noctis.

“I just wish I could help steer you guys toward happiness again...”

“Mina, you just being there for us is enough. Even you being silent and just... physically being there is enough... Like earlier for instance, one small touch of concern made me feel at least a little bit better.” said Noctis.

“Yeah. Noct's right. Just because you aren't actively helping with the grieving process doesn't mean that you aren't helping at all.” said Prompto.

“Thanks. I'm sorry about what happened... I'll always be here if you need anything...”

The guys smiled at me. Prompto gave me another squeeze. Noctis shot me a thumbs up. Gladio got up out of his seat and he ruffled my hair. Ignis massaged my shoulders and back a little bit.

“Mina?” said Ignis

“Yeah?” I said.

“Could we hear another song, please?” Ignis asked. “I could listen to your voice forever...”

I chuckled. “If everyone wants it...”

“Hell yeah.” said Noctis.

“Yeah, for sure!!” said Prompto

“Yeah...”

“Well, damn. I guess I got to now...”

“Yep. Tough luck Mina.” said Noctis, with a slight grin.

“Bah... Good thing I have a song picked out...”

“You're just good like that, kid.” said Gladio.

“Yeah yeah yeah. I do need some... assistance. It's a duet.”

“Ignis, why don't you sing with her?” said Noctis. “I mean, she is your girlfriend.”

“Yeah. It'd be sweet.” said Prompto.

“Well um.. I suppose I could...” said Ignis.

I grinned. “Good.”

I handed Ignis my phone with the lyrics on the screen. He smiled slightly. He looked at me and he gave my shoulders a squeeze and he kissed my forehead. I hit play.

_I: My love,_ _  
_ _There's only you in my life_ _  
_ _The only thing that's right_

_M: My first love,_  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make 

_I: And I_

_M: I-I-I-I-I_

_I: I want to share_

_BOTH: All my love with you_

_I: No one else will do..._

_M: And your eyes_

_I: Your eyes, your eyes_

_BOTH: They tell me how much you care_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love_

_Two hearts,_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

_M: Forever_

_I: Ohhhhhh_

_BOTH: I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

_M: And love_

_I: Oh, love_

_BOTH: I'll be a fool_

_For you, I'm sure_

_M: You know I don't mind_

_I: Oh, you know I don't mind_

_BOTH: 'Cause you,_

_You mean the world to me, Oh_

_M: I know_

_I: I know_

_BOTH: I've found in you_

_My endless love_

_Oooh, and love_

_I: Oh, love_

_BOTH: I'll be that fool_

_For you, I'm sure_

_M: You know I don't mind_

_I: Oh you know-_

_BOTH: I don't mind_

_And, YES You'll be the only one_

_'Cause NO one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_I: My love_

_M: My love, my love_

_BOTH: My endless love_

Ignis gave my shoulders a squeeze and he kissed me gently. I heard the clicking of a camera shutter and I felt Ignis tense up. He shot Prompto the hardest glare and Prompto just grinned back at him. Noctis laughed. He then, stood up and he stretched.

“We should probably head to bed. We'll all more than likely have massive hangovers in the morning.” Noctis said.

“Yeah. Good idea Noct.” said Prompto.

“Aspirin for breakfast tomorrow!” I said.

Everyone chuckled as we all rose and we headed for the tents. Ignis pulled me aside as the other boys piled into their tent. Ignis held his hands in mine and he touched his forehead to mine. He smiled at me.

“Thank you, Mina.” Ignis whispered.

“For what hon? I didn't do anything.”

“For everything you did for us today love. We'd be hurt or worse, dead if it wasn't for you.”

He brushed his fingers along my new scar. I didn't flinch. He shot me a small smile as his fingers trailed down my arms. I had goosebumps.

“You truly are an amazing woman, Mina. We're lucky to have you with us and I am so lucky to call you mine.”

I smiled. “That's the wine talking, Mr. Scientia...”

“Who cares? You know I mean it... Right?”

“Yeah, but...”

His lips were on mine in seconds. My arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed him back. He moved closer to me, his body pressed against mine as he deepened the kiss. I moaned unconsciously. His hands cupped my face and he pulled away, looking lovingly into my eyes.

“I love you, Mina Hammond.” Ignis said, kissing down my neck.

I smiled and I bit back a moan. “I love you too, Ignis Scientia.”

“Good night, my love... I will see you in the morning... Sleep well.”

“You too, my darling. Don't let Gladdy keep you up.”

He grinned devilishly. “It's not Gladio that will keep me up, love...”

“Then what'll... Oh...” I said with a grin.

He chuckled and he gave me another kiss on the lips. “'Love you.”

“You too, hon. Night...”

I watched him head into the tent. I felt like I was floating. Kissing Ignis was like a drug to me. I made my way into my tent and I crawled inside. I lay on the ground and I willed myself to go to sleep.


End file.
